Raising Serenity
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Setsuna Meiou also known as sailor Pluto is living a normal life she has been told that she has special mission her mission is realised when an infant appears on her doorstep one night. And Setsuna finds her life and the life of 15 others changes forever this story will follow their journey from their first night until the awakening and rise of crystal Tokyo.
1. Fates new path

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon and her friends I do however own my OCs**

 **A/N 1- I am rewriting every chapter as I realised the beginning of the story is completely messed up and doesn't make sense for a later chapter**

 **A/N 2- 'Reni' is pronounced as Renny**

 **Chapter 1- fates new path**

It was late night on June 30th, 2001. A 25 year old (physically) with dark green hair pottered around her 3 bedroom apartment being an orphan like a certain prince and guardian would be soon (she hated being the guardian of space and time) she knew what it felt like to be alone. she had been told that she has an important mission to fulfil on earth and someone would take care of the gates while she was on her mission she was brought out of her reverie with the shrill of her doorbell "who could that be?" she wondered aloud.

She opened the door she couldn't see anyone and was about to close the door when a loud cry came from below her she looked down to find a baby no more than a day old in a carrycot with a note attached to the blanket _"this can't be good"_ she thought as she bought the carrycot into her small living room and put the cradle on the sofa she opened the note and read

 _Dear Miss Setsuna_

 _Please take this girl and care for her like a mother should she was born at 9am this morning she is currently unnamed but once you see her you will know instantly what to name her, we were told in a joint dream we were only chosen to carry her and care for her until she was old enough to be with her soulmate but we just can't be faced with that my wife has already lost one child and the longer we would have had with this little one the harder it would be to let her go we have her twin who is no link to your past so we are not alone. Don't bother to contact us we know you can take care of yourself as well as a newborn don't tell her of her rebirth to human parents as she may try to find us._

 _Faithfully_

 _Mr and Mrs Tsukino_

 _Ps, we know you are the guardian of time but don't worry your secret is safe with us farewell my dear._

Setsuna dropped the note in stunned silence "Tsukino" she played the name on her tongue a few times and suddenly realised "is it really you my little one?" She asked.

She took the crying baby out of the carrycot and put her on her knee and cradled her Setsuna brushed a finger on the infant's brow and the moon birthmark appeared "it is you. Oh look at you princess how did we get into this mess hmmm?" the infant opened her big cerulean eyes and instantly calmed at the sight she saw. Her sobbing was now just gentle hiccups.

"Well, you must be part of my special mission little one now what shall we name you? I know, how about Serenity Usagi Meiou 'Reni' for short. How does that sound little one?" The infant gurgled.

"I take that as a yes then?" Setsuna smiled "well at least your 'parents' left you enough nappies and milk to last us until morning that's good isn't it Hime?" The little girl gurgled again.

"Well, I don't know what time your last feed was, so we better get you some food huh?" Setsuna cooed The baby looked at Setsuna sheepishly as if she understood her.

Setsuna gave a loud laugh "always the charmer 'Reni.' You know your prince is only 10 months older than you in this time all your guardians are 17 months to 2 and a half months older than you bar one who is due to be born in January so she will be a little younger" Setsuna smiled.

 **Tokyo forest**

A young black kitten slowly opened her eyes and got up on shaky legs to study her new environment she was told by a gentle voice that it was time to wake up and remember. She remembered her young charge, 8 guardian goddesses and a beautiful kingdom.

"I want my charge back she whimpered softly and nudged a sleeping white kitten. "Artemis wake up the princess has been delivered to the guardian of time. It's time to take up adviser role we can still use teleport right?" The young black cat asked.

"Luna please go back to sleep we will find her in the morning. Hey how come my voice is so high?" Artemis said now wide awake.

"We've been reborn as kittens but we need to go find Serenity I miss my charge. Your charge won't need you yet come on Artie please" little Luna begged and began to nudge her now young husband.

"Fine" Artemis huffed the two kittens placed their foreheads together and said "take us to the reborn Princess Serenity" and in a flash of light they had disappeared along with their pods that had everything they needed as the princess and her guardians got older.

 **Back in Tokyo**

Setsuna was beginning to drop off as she fed Serenity when a bright flash startled her "good evening Sailor Pluto" Artemis smiled the best way a cat could.

"Artemis, Luna you've been reborn as kittens. Oh, look how cute you are you can call me Suna-chan, for now, my other mission is on hiatus until her other guardians have awakened" Setsuna smiled.

Both the cats blushed and looked at the bundle in her arms "is this her?" Luna asked looking at the infant "yeah it most certainly is Luna well it looks like I'm going to be raising 3 of you for the time being do you know how old your human forms are?" Setsuna questioned the kittens shook their heads. "

Okay, transform and let's have a look eh?" Setsuna said the two kittens closed their eyes and transformed into two 5-year-olds. "Oh, my you have been reborn as 5-year-olds tomorrow's going to be busy busy busy. I've got to register 'Renis' birth and enrol you two into the best school around here" Setsuna smiled.

"But we've already done the schooling thing on Mau and continued our education on the moon" Artemis whined.

"School is important in this era Artemis if you don't go, as your guardian, I will get into a lot of trouble plus the more you learn about this place we now call home the better it will be for all of us." Setsuna said "fine" Artemis replied

Then he crossed his arms and pouted Luna giggled "silly Artie" she said.

"Ssshhh Serenity is asleep now, for now, she will sleep in my room. There are 2 other bedrooms best go explore and find which one is yours it's getting near bedtime" Setsuna said Maternal instincts kicked in the two children ran off Luna was the first to squeal but it wasn't fear it was sheer joy.

"Suna-chan did you decorate this it's just like Serenity's bedroom in the moon kingdom down to a tee" she was bouncing Setsuna walked into the bedroom and her jaw fell.

"Oh my" there were three single princess beds with curtains around them, the walls were a calming pale pink apart from one which had 8 thick stripes of colours with the planetary symbols of the guardians on she made the newborn princess comfortable in her right arm and caressed the walls.

"Bright orange Venus, sky blue Mercury, bright red Mars, emerald green Jupiter, navy blue Uranus, dark green Neptune, garnet red Pluto, deep purple Saturn" then she noticed the shelves "Luna do you have the girls wands?" Setsuna asked.

"I have half and Artie has half" Luna replied.

"Can you bring Artemis in here and also 'Renis' carry cot," Setsuna asked.

Luna nodded and ran off calling for Artemis they came back a couple of minutes later. "What do you need Suna-chan?" Artemis asked helping Luna put the carry cot down.

"The girl's transformation wands I have the weapons of the outer Senshi safe in my wardrobe out of little hands way," Setsuna said glancing down at the infant, Artemis and Luna nodded.

Setsuna placed the infant in her carry cot and then asked Luna and Artemis for the girl's transformation wands.

The children passed her the transformation wands she placed them carefully on the shelves of their respective planet and a plastic shielding encased them as she said a few words in ancient Lunarian after she placed the last of the wands in the protective casing she smiled.

"When Serenity is old enough she probably will start bringing the guardians home as her friends when they meet they may instantly attach to their stripe and may be curious and ask questions I will give them the answers they want if _I'm_ ready," Setsuna said seriously.

The older children nodded their understanding knowing how difficult it must be for the only adult guardian "come see my room Suna-chan" Artemis begged and started to pull Setsuna's arm.

"Hang on Artemis let me just get Luna settled for the night and then I will be there in a few minutes okay?" Setsuna smiled.

"'Kay!" Artemis replied happily running off Setsuna chuckled.

"For now Luna let's try and have a normal life okay? be children and don't be so serious not yet anyway" Setsuna suggested tucking Luna into bed and kissing her moon mark.

"Goodnight sweetie," Setsuna said.

"Night Suna-chan. I love you" Luna replied sleepily

Setsuna choked on a sob "I love you too sweetie" she replied.

She picked the infant up in her carrycot and walked to Artemis room _"I've always wanted a family and now I have one"_ she thought as she entered Artemis room.

"Goodness" she gasped stunned in boy's room was a calming blue paint with two single beds but one wall had 4 large stripes with the shelves that had four semi-precious stones on them "the princes 4 Shittenou" she gasped and she stroked the wall.

"Pale pink Kunzite, dark green Nephrite, Pale Blue Zoisite, flame blue Jadeite. "Well at least I have their stones so they won't be brainwashed this time around and will be with their loves unless that evil witch severs their links with Serenity and almost kill them" she said lowly so her boy would not be frightened then she said some ancient protection words so the 4 boys would be protected against the brainwashing unless they were almost dead even though one of them had only been born a few days ago.

"Getting sleepy Suna-chan" Artemis drawled tugging at her summer dress.

"Come on then trouble let's get some sleep" Setsuna replied,

"I heard what you said to Luna about attempting a normal life for now and I agree with you so we will give it a try" Artemis smiled sleepily.

"Good" Setsuna replied kissing his Luna mark.

Artemis blushed "night Suna-chan love you" Artemis yawned closing his eyes.

"Goodnight sweetie, love you too" Setsuna smiled.

She went to her room "well princess here's to a new beginning" Setsuna smiled closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. first day at nursery

**Chapter 2- first day at nursery**

2 years and 7 weeks later

Setsuna was sleeping when she felt a small bump on top of her with an oomph she opened her eyes "Mommy, mommy it starts getting ready school 'day" a toddler squealed "okay 'Reni' just give Mommy 5 minutes and then I will make breakfast. Get your sister to pick an outfit for you, she and Artie start in 2nd grade today" Setsuna replied proudly.

The toddler jumped off the bed "okay mommy love you" Serenity said "I love you too little muffin" she smiled "lulu mommy says you have to pick an outfit for me" Serenity shouted out to her 'sister' and running out her mother's bedroom Setsuna laid back down and smiled.

"Wow, my little ones starting nursery where have the last 2 years gone?" She sat up in bed "well no point in living in the past. Today she is more than likely going to meet some of her future Guardians and her prince" she sighed and got herself dressed.

"'Reni' will you just put on what I chose it's really cute and you are probably going to be making friends today you need to make a good impression" Luna replied clearly stressed with the younger girl.

Setsuna chuckled "and here comes the sibling tiffs oh the next few years are going to be fun." She said as she walked to the living room "Im..Pres...Shuns are not Evree...Thing Lulu it's also about per...Per" the girl struggled with the word "personality" Artemis looked up from his book and lowered his glasses and corrected the small girl "Aarrttiiee what did mommy tell you about butting in?" Setsuna was stood at the door laughing at the 3 young children arguing with a little Serenity still in her PJs hands on her hips pouting and the older 2 in their uniforms. "Mommy!" Serenity squealed running and jumping into her mother's arms "you look pretty mommy you go work today don't you?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Yes my little one mommy is going back to work at her dress shop today but I will be picking you up straight after nursery at midday and then we will head to Lulus and Arties School and then we will go to the park for ice cream. Does that sound good kids?" Setsuna said

"Yay," all three chorused. "Now, Lulu why was 'Reni' throwing a tantrum when you picked her school outfit out?" Setsuna asked

Luna blushed and picked up the bright pink party dress tights and dolly shoes that she had goo. Setsuna rolled her eyes "Luna that's for parties and you know this is handmade the time for her to wear it will come soon enough now go pick something more suitable for school for your sister" Setsuna winked.

" 'Kay" Luna replied running back to the bedroom she came running out of the bedroom with a pink skirt, white top a pink cardigan and some white shoes and socks "much better Lulu" Setsuna smiled. Luna beamed.

Setsuna quickly got Serenity dressed in the bathroom and started brushing her hair "mommy can you do something for me" the little girl asked.

"Anything for you little one" Setsuna replied brushing the girl's silvery blonde locks "last night I had a dream about a princess her hair was shaped funny it had two buns and then the rest of the hair was in tails tied into the bun it was so pretty I want that style" Serenity said.

Setsuna smiled _"the trademark of her true birthright as a Lunarian Royal"_ Setsuna smiled at the thought as a tear rolled down her cheek "Mommy, why are you crying?" Serenity asked putting her small hands on her mother's face.

Setsuna shook her head "It's nothing my little one but I'm going to tell you a special story when you are a bit older okay?" Setsuna replied kissing her young daughters cheek.

"Okay, mommy" Serenity replied Setsuna looked at her watch "oh my look at the time we need to get you three to school very soon" Setsuna rushed the brush through the youngster's hair and put in the signature buns and tails "how's that 'Reni?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh mommy I love it thank you" she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the bathroom "you're welcome my princess, Setsuna said walking out the bathroom to see her 3 young adopted children waiting at the door "its picture time again isn't it Mama-Setsuna?" Luna asked.

"Indeed it is" she brought her digital camera out and snapped the picture "the family album is building we're going to need a third book soon" Setsuna smiled.

"Ssscccchhhoooll" Serenity singsonged. "Okay okay come along little ones," she said grabbing her car keys and lifting Serenity up.

"I call shotgun," Artemis said cheekily running ahead "Aarrttiiee" Luna whined running after him.

Setsuna chuckled at the older two's antics as they walked to the car "what are we going to do with them eh 'Reni?'" the little girl giggled "bash their heads together. Stick them in a trash bag and shake them all up?" Serenity said putting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Love you, momma." The little girl said.

Setsuna choked on a sob "I love you too so much little Hime" Setsuna replied as she put Serenity in her car seat. Luna and Artemis were still bickering.

"Ahem, you two Mommas getting a headache,7-year-olds" she said pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb and counted to 7-year-oldsquickly stopped and bowed their heads.

"Sorry momma-Suna", the children said. Setsuna giggled "come along children it's time for school" the children quickly got into the car and they drove off.

They arrived at Luna and Artemis's school first "have a great day little ones" she stood out of the car and kissed the children's foreheads "try and make new friends today I will be here for you at one pm and you know I'm never late" she smiled "yes momma-Suna" the children said "bye 'Reni'" the children called "bye bye Lulu and Artie" Serenity waved.

The children ran into the school. "Right mommas little one nursery time", Setsuna said looking in the mirror at her youngest "nurswie yay" the girl cheered Setsuna smiled and drove the 10 minute drive to a very prestigious nursery.

"Only the best for my princess" Setsuna smiled lifting her youngest daughter out of the car and walking into the nursery grounds "I want to walk mommy I'm a big girl now" Serenity replied

"Okay little one but hold mommy's hand", she said " 'Kay" she put her small hand in her mother's as they walked through the car park into the school where they was met by the principal "ahh miss Meiou and this must be Little Serenity she's adorable. She's going to make plenty of friends." The principal smiled and went into teacher mode.

"As you know this school isn't just about learning and playing our curriculum is shaped around the child as each child is unique. When you submitted miss Serenitys entry forms I was quite shocked to find she is matching one of our older students in her intelligence level she is bound to meet her today they are in the same group 'the butterflies' " the principal smiled "are you ready to meet your teacher and classmates 'Reni'? " Setsuna said looking at the small girl who nodded.

"Yes mommy" the toddler replied they followed the principal to the butterfly room "here's your classroom miss Serenity" the principal smiled as she opened the door.

The toddlers grip tightened in her mother's larger hand "are you okay little one?" Setsuna said now worried about her little ones shyness from remembering how she was in the moon kingdom.

"Yes mommy. It's a big 'venture and I make new friends" Serenity smiled just as a woman with dark blonde hair came over and bent Down "you must be Serenity I'm your teacher. Miss Mieko Kino welcome to our class." the teacher beamed and looked up at Setsuna.

"My daughter doesn't look like me or her father either but I know she's mine I gave birth to her one of life's mysteries I suppose" the teacher finished and took Serenitys hand.

"Say goodbye to your mother little one" the little one wriggled her hand free and threw herself at a bent down Setsuna.

"bye bye Momma me loves you see you soon", Serenity said hugging her mother tightly "bye little one I love you too, I will see you at 12 okay? Go with Kino-sensei and remember you need to make friends" she kissed the infants head one last time and went out of the room with the principal and went to work.

"Okay Serenity I'm going to introduce you to someone special. You need to stay with her if I'm dealing with other children okay?" the teacher asked the toddler nodded.

"Makoto-chan can you come here a moment love?" A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail came bounding up to the teacher "hi mommy, who's this?" The girl asked.

Serenity looked at the girl who towered her by at least a head. "I I'm 'Reni' Meiou pleased to meet you" the younger girl said nervously putting her hand out.

The taller girl took the offered hand "my name is Makoto Ann Kino, it's a pleasure to meet you 'Reni'-chan" Makoto said.

"Well Mako-chan it's great to meet you and I'd very much like it if we could become best friends Mako-chan" Serenity smiled.

"Mako-chan cute, it suits you Makoto now you two go at sit and talk quietly at the front near my chair while I meet the other children and parents," Miss Kino said "yes Kino-sensei" Serenity smiled.

Passing her coat and bag to the teacher she then looked at Makoto "yes Mama" Makoto replied.

"Remember no calling me mommy when the other children are here we don't want jealousy in our class do we?" Miss Kino said "no Kino-Sensei" Makoto blushed as she took Serenitys hand and led her to the carpet and they sat down.

"So 'Reni'-chan how old are you?" Makoto said "I'm 2 years old Mako-chan how about you?" Serenity asked "I'm 2 as well but I turn 3 on December 5th when do you turn 3 'Reni'-chan?" Makoto replied "not until June 30th so a long way yet" Serenity giggled.

"Yes definitely a long way. I'm surprised you are so well spoken since you have only just really turned 2" Makoto blushed and Serenity giggled.

"I can see we're going to be best friends forever Mako-chan," Serenity said as she hugged Makoto which was surprised at the rapidly deepening friendship but she hugged back they were interrupted when several other children plopped themselves next to them.

"Hi" Serenity said making eye contact with a girl with Raven colored hair and purple eyes sitting next to a boy with scruffy blonde curly hair "hi, my names Rei it's pleasure meet you" the girl said looking down at the toddler she looked to be slightly older than the girls but by the way she talked they could tell she was only 2 as well. Serenity was about to say what her name was but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay class today we have 7 new butterflies it's time to get into a circle with the 7 new butterflies close to me and they will introduce themselves and then we will go about our day is that okay class?" the teacher said.

"Yes Kino-Sensei" the children chorused.

"Okay so we will go from eldest to youngest in the new butterflies so we start with Ami. Ami come here sweetie" the teacher said a girl with short blue hair and glasses approached the teacher shyly and took the teachers hand and faced the group.

"my Name is Ami Nerina Mizuno-Keiou I'm 3 in a weeks' time and my big sister is also a butterfly," she said pointing at a teal haired girl who smiled and waved at her.

"Very good Ami go sit back down. Next we have Satoro come here sweetie a boy with short coppery blonde hair and glasses approached the teacher and stood in the front of the circle.

"My name is Satoro Zayn Chi I turn 3 the week after Ami-chan" the boy beamed while Ami blushed at such a sudden honorific but she really felt drawn to this boy even though they had never met and she was a week older than him.

"Good job Satoro next we have Minako come along sweet pea" a girl with long blonde hair half tied up in a red ribbon approached the teacher and faced the group "hey everyone my name is Minako Jade Aino I'm 2 but I turn 3 on October 22nd." The girl smiled brightly.

"Good job Minako I'm sure your bright smile will light up anyone's day" the teacher smiled and the children laughed at the charm of this little girl.

"Okay so next we have Makoto come on up sweetheart," the teacher said Makoto approached her mother and faced the group "my name is Makoto Ann Kino I'm 2 but I turn 3 on December 5th it's going to be great making friends with you all" Makoto said "good job Makoto. Okay so next we have Rei come up sweetie"

the girl with Raven hair and purple eyes stood at the front and faced the other students my name is Rei Atsuko Hino I'm 2 years old and turn 3 on April 17th" Rei said "good job Rei okay next we have Junichi come on up little man"

a boy with curly scruffy blonde hair approached the teacher and faced the group "my name is Junichi Kazuo Ryla I'm 2 years old but I turn 3 on June 23rd" Junichi smiled and looked at Rei and smiled a more loving smile Rei blushed, stood. Grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Well... that was...unexpected," the teacher said at the boldness at 2 of her younger students.

"Okay and finally we have Serenity" hearing that name 9 heads either turned, looked up or straight across directly at the little girl who was approaching the teacher shyly and she faced the whole group and took a deep breath trying to keep control of her tears after 9 people abruptly stopped their interactions with others and were looking at her intently she turned round to the teacher with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay little one?" Kino-Sensei asked

"Y y yes Kino-Sensei just gathering my thoughts" the girl took a deep breath again quickly swept the couple of loose tears away and faced the group again.

"Hello Everyone. It's a pleasure to make your Acquaintance my name is Serenity Usagi Meiou you may call me 'Reni'-chan for short I've just turned 2 on June 30th so I won't be 3 for a long time yet. I hope we become fast friends and I look forward to learning with you all."

Everyone's jaw dropped including the 2 nursery nurses and Teacher _"who is this girl?"_ The teacher thought "okay you can go sit down now little one welcome to our school" the teacher said very flustered at the youngest in her class being so well spoken at barely 2 years old not only that but causing 3 of her older pupils and 6 closer to her age her new 6, to stop their interactions with one another at just the mention of her Christian name.

 _"Who are you really Serenity Usagi Meiou? Daughter of a famous fashion designer or daughter of someone very important?"_ she shook her head as her class was staring at her.

"Okay butterflies as today is the start of a new semester it's going to be free play all morning all areas are open today and if there's any issues you must come find one of us okay?"

"Yes Kino-Sensei" the children chorused and they scattered leaving the 7 new students and 3 older students on the carpet who approached the 7 younger children.

"Hey may we join you?" A black haired boy asked "Chiru-Neechan! Of course you can" Ami replied the ten children sat in a circle.

"So what are your names?" Serenity asked The boy spoke 1st " my name is Mamoru Akihiko Chiba I just turned 3 on August 3rd" then the teal haired girl spoke "I'm Michiru Chelsea Keiou I turned 3 on March the 6th and as you know now I'm Amis sister well half sister we have the same dad but different mothers" Michiru said.

Ami clambered over everyone to her sister and sat on her knee finally the sandy short haired girl spoke. "I'm Haruka Amaterasu Tenou I turned 3 on January 27th," Haruka said.

"Right" Serenity said standing up "so we have 'Ruka-chan, 'Chiru-chan, Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, Toro-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Jun-chan and me 'Reni'-Chan" Serenity put her small hand in the middle "let's be best friends forever" everyone nodded as they stood and put their hands on top of one another. A surge of energy went through the group of friends and for about 3 seconds strange marks appeared on their foreheads they all widened their eyes and Serenity placed her forefinger on her lips and smiled mischievously.

 ** _"We have just created a mind bond we don't have to speak aloud you are best asking my mommy what happened today as frankly I don't have an idea just like you 9. I've already done it with her and my older siblings Lulu and Artie I know they are my siblings. as we all have that strange mark that was on my forehead which you all saw right?"_** Serenity said in the group mind bond.

 ** _"yes"_** they all said **_"you can have individual conversations as well and none of us will hear them I do it with my mother all the time if I don't want my brother and sister to hear what I want to say and don't tell your parents I don't want to look like a bad guy"_** her smile widening.

"Alright let's go play then," Serenity said aloud jumping up.

 ** _"I did it again Mommy with my 9 new friends,"_** Serenity said in her mind bond with her mother **_"oh no 'Reni'-chan did your teacher see?"_** She replied.

 ** _"No we were in a tight circle declaring our lives as best friends for ever but something weird did happen though"_** Serenity replied to her mother.

 ** _"And what was that?"_** Setsuna replied **_"the 6 girls Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei had them planetary symbols that are in mine and Lulus room on their foreheads and the boys Mamoru, Satoro and Junichi they had strange marks on their foreheads too,"_** Serenity said.

 ** _"Do you remember what the boys marks looked like Hime?"_** Setsuna asked.

 ** _"No momma sorry. But Mamorus middle name it means bright prince I've never heard that name said around when we've been out and about"_** the little girl replied.

 ** _"Okay Hime, well school is over in just over an hour so I will see you soon I love you Hime go enjoy your new friends,"_** Setsuna said,

 ** _"Okay momma me love you too"_** Serenity shook off her link with her mother and went to play.


	3. Here comes trouble

**Chapter 3- here comes trouble**

At Meious handmade dresses

"So it begins my little one you have found 6 of your 8 guardians with your power plus your prince and what sounds like two of his Shittenou. Well, you are my daughter you became mine when I found you abandoned on my doorstep at 12 hours old I'm not letting you go that easily my girl." Setsuna mused as she started on a new design

There was a tap on her studio door "enter and state your business" Setsuna called looking up her assistant came in Setsuna smiled.

Her assistant had been running the shop on her own while Setsuna was raising Serenity till she was old enough to start nursery "it's good to see you designing again Meiou-Sama. I I came to ask if I could have a couple of days leave I know it's last minute but my sister is in one of her relapses again and I need to look after her daughter my niece. She's just a little older than your daughter we call her Rei" the girl replied quietly.

Setsuna's eyes widened at the little girl's name reveal and stopped drawing and rubbed her temple _"Oh Risa why did you have to relapse now just when our daughters are becoming friends."_

She opened her eyes and looked at her hopeful assistant "you have one week but that's all I can give you Keiko dear and make sure Hotaru and Rei spend time together even though we know who Hotarus real father is they need to understand they are siblings and not just cousins." Setsuna replied.

"I I know Meiou-Sama the girls have been having weekly play dates but I am thinking about increasing them even though Rei is in nursery now Hotaru will be starting at the same nursery in January after she turns two so I'm going to have to make them understand before that as they closely resemble one another but not us" Keiko said.

Setsuna winced _"I was afraid the reincarnation wouldn't change their features even in the slightest this is going to take a lot of explaining when the girls are old enough to understand."_

"Ahem sorry to interrupt Meiou-Sama am I free to leave now my niece finishes school in half an hour and I have to pick Hotaru up as we are going to fathers shrine that's where Risa likes to go when she's like this. Souichi already knows I'm going to be with Risa so he has our bags ready" the girl interrupted Setsuna's thought train.

"Of course you are Keiko I will see you next week I will close up here" Setsuna smiled. The girl swiftly picked up her things and left.

Setsuna banged the back of her head as she tilted her head back as a migraine was starting to show its ugly head "ouch, ouch, ouch bloody migraines if the major taboo won't destroy me one of these headaches will" Setsuna muttered to no one in particular.

She looked at her watch "15 minutes until my girl finishes nursery" she swallowed some strong pain killers picked her keys up locked the shop up and made her way to her daughter's nursery.

At the nursery

"'Reni'-chan, it's time to get ready for home darling where are you little one" the teacher called **_"Mako-chan. I'm in the play tunnel I don't what happened back there I just panicked for some reason"_** Serenity said in her mind bond with Makoto she was shivering and afraid she had been getting different visions since she made the friendship pact with her 9 friends and they all became linked,

 ** _"'_** ** _Reni'-chan calm down I'm coming to find you with my mommy"_** Makoto replied a couple of minutes later the teacher peered into the tunnel with Makoto crawling in "'Reni'-chan are you okay?" Makoto said,

Serenity shook her head "I want my Mommy" Serenity whispered tearfully as she crawled out of the tunnel with her friend and was picked up by the teacher, "it's home time little one you will see your mommy in a few minutes" the teacher replied gently.

When they got back to the classroom it was just her 8 other friends waiting for their parents she sat on the carpet and hugged her knees and rested her chin on top of them.

"Are you okay 'Reni'-chan? " Junichi asked placing himself next to her. "Oh, Jun-chan I don't know I just want my mommy" 9 lots of people entered the nursery.

Serenity looked up "mommy, she said standing and running into Setsuna's arms "is everything okay Hime?" Setsuna asked.

"Talk later these are my friends", she said pointing at 6 girls and 3 boys all 9 were looking at Setsuna in recognition but none of them spoke up. Setsuna smiled.

"I see my little girl has already made some good friends" she turned round to the different parents "you have some lovely children" her eyes fell on Keiko who had a push chair with her "aunt Keiko is mummy in one of her relapses again?" Rei said tears in her eyes.

"Yes my love, that's why Hotaru is with me" Keiko replied sadly.

Serenity clambered down from her mother's arms and she ran to Rei "don't be sad Rei I will be your best friend forever no matter what happens" she grabbed Reis hand and gave it a squeeze and she walked over to Keiko and Hotaru with Rei holding her hand "hi my names 'Reni' it's nice to meet you" Serenity said taking Hotarus hand.

The younger child smiled at the girl who was holding her hand "Princess Serenity" the little girl said.

Serenity fell back but smiled politely "that's Right firefly but she is Meiou-Samas princess you just call her 'Reni'-chan" seeing distress in Serenitys eyes.

Serenity just shook her head and smiled "it's fine Tomoe-San I'd very much like to be Best friends with Taru-chan" Serenity said "I'm sure that will be fine little one" Keiko replied.

Serenity placed her head against Hotarus and made the link between them discreetly to make it look like they were just having a friendly kiss "they're going to be inseparable" a man with brown hair said.

"Daddy!" Ami and Michiru squealed running up to him "hello my princesses I was wondering when you would notice me as you seemed so captivated with little 'Reni' over there Tagashi Keiou smiled.

"I think they are all going to be inseparable Keiou-San a woman with blonde hair replied smiling brightly "hi mommy" Minako smiled.

"'Reni'-chan it's time to go and pick your brother and sister up," Setsuna said " 'Kay mommy" she ran into her mother's arms "bye bye everyone see you tomorrow" Serenity smiled and waved.

"Goodbye 'Reni'-chan," they all said.

"Come along Mamoru we have to go and pick your cousins up today," a woman with brown hair said to Mamoru "okay mama bye guys," Mamoru said and they followed Setsuna and Serenity out.

"Meiou-San was it?" The woman said "yes that's me and this is my daughter Serenity" Setsuna said "the thing is since Mamoru could talk he's been crying out the name Serenity he described the girl To an artist just before the Semester started and I've picked it up today as a belated birthday gift to him and now I've met your daughter who is beautiful by the way and the way Tomoe-sans daughter said it so confidently at 20 months old I know it's her. Mamoru I have something to show you honey follow me Meiou-San and 'Reni'-chan." they went to the back of the car and the woman picked up a large canvas and showed it to Mamoru who said "yes that's her mommy." He smiled with tears in his eyes Setsuna almost fainted with shock.

 _"How does he remember her so well?"_ She thought, she was bought out of her reverie when she felt wet tears on her shoulder and a muffled word that sounded very much like Endymion.

 _"Shit, crap, gah only just turned 2 and I think she's remembered everything,"_ she thought "why is 'Reni'-Chan crying Meiou-San," Mamoru asked.

"I don't know sweetie perhaps she will tell you when I've had a talk with her okay? But right now I need to pick my other 2 children up you will see her tomorrow okay?" Setsuna smiled making sure to comfort the boy as she knew they were linked. The little boy smiled back "okay thank you Meiou-San and tell 'Reni'-chan I love her" he said as he clambered into his car seat the two women laughed unlike Mamorus mother who thought it was just an innocent comment. Setsuna saw the truth in little Mamorus words and she decided in that split moment that she would not let fate tear them or the other 4 couples apart again. She loaded Serenity into the car and drove towards the older children's school.

10 minutes later she arrived and was surprised to find she had been followed by Mamoru and his mother and smiled at her as she picked Serenity up "fancy meeting you here. I'm guessing your nephews are in this school as well?" Setsuna smiled and put Serenity down and Serenity put her hand in Mamorus as they walked into the school together the two mothers began laughing and chatting as they waited for their children.

 ** _"So is that really me in that picture Mamo-chan?"_** Serenity asked in the mind bond.

 ** _"Yes 'Reni'-chan I know it was a really, really long time ago but I've had the many same dreams for as long as I can remember My cousins, Jun-chan and Toro-chan have also been in the dreams and so have 'Ruka-chan, 'Chiru-chan Ami-chan, Mina-Chan, Mako-Chan Rei-chan, that really little girl 'Taru-chan you called her?"_** Serenity nodded ** _"and believe it or not so has your mother but she was in a sailor suit like the other girls"_** he finished.

They were bought out of their mind conversation when they heard a girl scream Setsuna looked up her eldest daughter was being attacked by a monster _"well now starts the fun and I am not happy at all"_ she quickly established the link to her daughter.

 ** _"Serenity, listen to me darling I need you with Mamorus help to get Artie and them two boys safe I will save Lulu you just go hide and I will find you I love you sweetheart always remember that,"_** Setsuna said as she transformed.

 ** _"Mommy, what's going on"_** Serenity started to cry as her mother was attacked by the ugly thing.

"Mommy!" Serenity screamed as the monster threw dark energy at Pluto which sent her crashing to the ground. Serenity started glowing "Serenity, no" her mother rasped struggling to get up.

"Mommy I have to I know I'm only little but I know who I am I need to save you, you will always be my mommy even if I did have a different one in the past she placed her hands together side by side "Silver millennium. My true home lends me the power to save my mommy! Moon princess halation" a burst of white light erupted from the princesses body and instantly destroyed the monster.

"Serenity!" Sailor Pluto now recovered screamed as her daughter collapsed into the arms of a boy with silver hair who was wide eyed. A brown haired boy sat next to him holding A collapsed Mamoru.

 _"Kunzite, Nephrite please say she established the mind link as she attacked that monster"_ she prayed. **_"puu it's Kunzite caught her she's still breathing but she's a very exhausted princess I remembered everything as that white light erupted Neph you there buddy?"_** the boy with silver hair said in the mind link.

 ** _"Yeah I'm here mate what the hell just happened?!"_** He exclaimed in the mind link.

 ** _"Two words Silver crystal"_** sailor Pluto replied in the mind link as she detransformed.

 ** _"Again,"_** the boys said exasperatedly.


	4. Two Knights

**Chapter 4- Kunzite knight of purity and affection**

 **Nephrite knight of wisdom and comfort**

"What just happened there?" Mamoru's mother exclaimed recovering from her fainting session "monster, luckily sailor Pluto came to the rescue" she was interrupted when she heard Mamoru's mother scream.

"Oh my Kami Mamoru, Keiichi, Noburo you're hurt I'm glad your parents are away for the next month," she said looking at the two older boys and taking her son out of her nephew's arms she knelt down to the boy's height.

"You are from their past aren't you" it was a statement, not a question.

Yumiko looked down at the young prince and princess "yes we are Aunt Yumiko we are 2 of his Knights and this is his fiancée, Princess Serenity" Keiichi replied

"I thought as much your eyes are showing so much more wisdom even though you are only 4 and 5," Yumiko replied the boys nodded and then fainted.

"Kuso! Luna can you carry Serenity, Artemis you pick up Mamoru don't worry Chiba-San my son is very strong and will be careful with him we need to carry these boys we are going to my house. I know what these boys need" Setsuna urged picking Keiichi up.

"I don't know, your son is only 7 I don't know if he can hold my son" Yumiko anxiously replied.

"Chiba-san you do not really have a choice in the matter your nephews need help the longer they are without their stones the longer it's going to take your son to wake up he's in a memory coma he's met all his guardians today and my daughter has met all of hers. Her abilities were awakened when she was born that's why she is only in an exhaustion coma. But your sons have not yet I will explain better when we get to my house" Setsuna replied.

Yumiko nodded and reluctantly passed her young son to Artemis and picked up Noburo. "Let's go," Setsuna said and they drove to the apartment complex where Setsuna and her family lived.

When they arrived the doorman greeted them cheerfully "good afternoon Meiou family, oh my goodness what happened to the children?" he asked as he saw the 4 young unconscious children.

"The sun got to them don't have time for idle chit-chat Masato-San these children need rest." she called running into the elevator with the other 3 in tow when they got into the lift Setsuna breathed relieved.

"Mommy, I'm so tired" the littlest girl whimpered. "'Reni you are awake oh thank goddess" Setsuna breathed.

"No she isn't momma-Suna she's dreaming again" Luna replied taking in her sister's heavy breathing they arrived at the apartment Setsuna unlocked the door and went straight into the boy's room and laid Keiichi on top of the bed.

"Place Noburo next to him Yumiko-San" the woman nodded. Luna and Artemis had already laid Serenity and Mamoru side by side on the adjacent bed.

Setsuna went to the 2 shelves with the stones she needed and picked them up the stones were warm to the touch "that's what I need" Setsuna murmured.

"Why are these two semi-precious stones so important Setsuna-San?" Yumiko questioned sitting on the bed stroking her young sons head.

"You will find out in a few moments." Setsuna smiled mysteriously

"O' great goddess Selene show these boys the light and help to protect them under their parent planets Kunzite of earth and Venus protect your prince once again as the knight of purity and affection. Nephrite of earth and Jupiter protect your prince once again as the knight of wisdom and comfort never to be taken from your true duty again and to one day marry your only true loves princess Venus and princess Jupiter" Setsuna smiled and placed the crystals in their hands the crystals started glowing as she stepped back Keiichi was the first to stir in his sleep.

"Venus" he whimpered tears started rolling down his cheeks Yumiko stood but Setsuna stopped her from moving any further "don't...move" she whispered harshly.

"My nephew is in distress he needs me" Yumiko whispered back just as harsh "he's gaining his memories back of his previous life from birth to his final moments with his one and only true love and all the moments in between, he needs to relive the pain" with a sharp gasp he sat up.

"Venus, is she alive?" He turned to Setsuna with tears in his eyes Setsuna, in turn, stroked his hair of silver and felt a familiar spark but thought nothing of it.

"Yes she is Darling, she goes to Renis and Mamoru's nursery school and yes she's still the incarnation of Aphrodite" Setsuna smiled "was that the blonde haired girl with the bow in her hair?" Yumiko asked

"Yes, that was her Yumiko-San" Setsuna smiled.

"Jupiter" Noburo was whimpering now Keiichi sat opposite on the bed with Mamoru and Serenity on who were still sleeping. Yumiko bit her lip he was 4 years old he shouldn't have to live through the catastrophe of war and suffering but he was a soldier "please forgive me princess" the 4-year-old boy said and awoke with a gasp.

"Is my lady Jupiter alive?" Noburo asked Setsuna smiled and stroked his dark brown hair "yes Noburo she is and goes to the nursery with Serenity and the rest of the girls and Mamoru and the other 2 Shittenou" Setsuna smiled.

"Yumiko-San would you like some tea these 4 need their rest and I can tell you the truth about your son."


	5. A bond like no other

**Chapter 5- a bond like no other**

2 hours and many tissues later Yumiko Chiba had finally accepted her son was, in fact, the earth prince and sole heir and would one day take the crown alongside Serenity and they would rule the earth, the moon and the 8 guardian planets Setsuna hugged her new friend.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But you needed to know the truth. So the children can build their bond" Yumiko nodded.

"Thank you Suna-chan I understand everything now" Yumiko smiled and stood "I better get these boys home, thank you Setsuna" she bowed and walked into the bedroom to wake the boys up she was followed by Setsuna.

The sight before them had Yumiko sobbing again Serenity was laid curled up on Mamoru's chest Keiichi was laid next to him on the left with an arm rested on Serenitys waist and Noburo was laid on the right his head on Mamoru's shoulder and an arm draped on Serenitys shoulder.

"They look like a family" Yumiko whispered and muffling her sobs with her hand over her mouth "a perfect photo opportunity I think." Setsuna smiled.

She conjured up her mind link with Luna **_"Hon can you get Mommas camera and bring it to Artemis's room"_** she asked.

 ** _"Okay momma two minutes"_** Luna replied and two minutes later she arrived in Artemis's room "they are so cute I can't believe one day them 2 will be the rulers of the solar system they are just too cute." Luna awed.

Setsuna giggled quietly and took the picture she then put her hand on Yumiko's arm "stay here tonight Yumiko-chan the children are so peaceful and it will help with the bond they need to create I have spare blankets and I still have clothes that will fit the boys as Artemis has only just had his first growth spurt" Setsuna smiled.

Yumiko nodded "shouldn't we at least wake them for dinner?" Yumiko asked.

Setsuna laughed. "If your son and nephews are anything like they were in the silver millennium as soon as they smell food they will be at the table in a flash as soon as they smell the food" Setsuna smiled.

Yumiko smiled in return "well at least that's one trait that will never change" the two women went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

In the bedroom

Serenity stirred she was warm. She felt safe like she was in her mother's arms but she was laid on a flat chest she smiled in her sleep _"Mamo-chan, my Endymion Aishiteru"_ she snuggled back into his chest she slipped into a deep sleep and had a dream vision.

 _"Mommy you promised this would be your last relapse you promised you were getting better_ "Rei," she thought and the dream continued.

 _"I'm sorry my beautiful angel I wasn't expecting to take a turn for the worse as I had felt the best I had since before I regretfully married your father but you are not to blame. Don't ever blame yourself Rei don't let your father ever tell you any different... I ... Love ...you ...my... Little...one." Risa Hino said in her final few breaths Rei screamed._

 _"Mommy I hate you, you promised you wouldn't die and you broke your promise. You broke the only promise I wanted you to keep. Please open your eyes I love you I'm sorry for saying I hated you I really don't" she cried into her mother's still chest._

 _"Come Rei your grandfather is expecting you," a man in a suit said his face hard and unemotional "daddy why did she die?" Rei asked hoping to get a sympathetic answer._

 _"Because you were born now come" the man ordered_

 _"But I'm already here" she growled "no you are in the death room now march young lady"_ A scream erupted from Serenitys mouth and Setsuna came running into the bedroom followed by Yumiko, Setsuna finding her youngest daughter in tears and 3 startled little boys.

"What happened?" Yumiko asked "we were all asleep and all of a sudden Serenity screamed waking us all up" Keiichi replied.

Setsuna cradled a sobbing Serenity in her arms and kissed her little girl's forehead "Rei mommy gone" Serenity got out in her heavy sobs.

Setsuna's eyes widened "Artie, can you get mommy the phone honey," Setsuna asked. Artemis nodded and ran to get the cordless phone and bought it back in, with shaky hands she dialled the number of Hikawa shrine,

"Hello," a tearful young voice answered Serenity knew who was on the other line and snatched the phone out of her mother's hands "Rei-chan it's 'Reni' " she said.

"Mommy's gone," Rei said on the other line Serenity dropped the phone. Setsuna lifted it up "hello Rei, it's 'Renis mummy is your aunt Keiko still there?" Setsuna said fighting back her tears.

"Yes, I will just get her" Rei replied Yumiko took the two older boys out of the bedroom and left them with Artemis and Luna and came back to her son, her friend and her daughter.

"Setsuna?" Yumiko said kneeling down Setsuna looked up she was crying "it's one of her abilities, she knows when her friends and family are suffering she's always had this ability she falls into a deep sleep when someone close to either her or her friends are about to die and wakes up screaming it happened a lot in the past it is part of the bond she shares with them" Setsuna whispered as the little one had fallen unconscious again.

"What a horrible gift to have" Yumiko whispered stunned Setsuna sneered "it's more like a curse" she replied kissing her young daughters forehead.

A hello came from the phone "Keiko-San is it true?" Setsuna asked "yes Meiou-Sama she passed away about 15 minutes ago. How did you know all I heard Rei say was mummy's gone when she answered the phone" Keiko replied stifling her sobs.

"Serenity is linked to both Hotaru and Rei they've created a special bond which is virtually indestructible even with them being so young" Setsuna replied looking down at her sleeping infant.

"O-ok I see. Rei is in the care of my father now I'm unsure whether I will be able to keep her at the nursery I can't pay for two children we just don't have enough money to support both Hotaru and Reis education expenses once Hotaru starts in January" Keiko wept over the phone.

Setsuna looked down at her daughter "Keiko-San I will deal with Reis tuition costs and do whatever it takes to keep them together all of the children you met at the nursery today are important parts of each other's futures so we must do our best by them" Setsuna replied

"Oh, Meiou-Sama how can I ever thank you?" Keiko cried in full blown tears now "just promise me one thing Keiko make sure the leader of the Japanese liberal party does not pre-engage them girls" Setsuna replied

"Yes, Meiou-Sama I will see you soon goodnight." Keiko hung up the phone and Setsuna breathed "the things I do for you my little one." Setsuna said as she carried Reni to her bed. And put the nightlight on.

"Sleep well my little one." She kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly.


	6. Saving Haruka

**Chapter 6- saving Haruka**

That night Setsuna cried for her young daughter, cried that the blasted curse has come back and it was hurting her girl. "Ruukkkaaaa-chhaaannn" she heard her daughter the next room squealing Setsuna quickly bought her panels up.

"Oh hell no" on the screen Haruka's parents were looming over her bed creeping up to her with murderous glints in their eyes she ran out the bedroom. "Yumiko, I have to run, Senshi business" Yumiko bolted up off the sofa "who's in trouble?" She asked worriedly

"Uranus" was all Setsuna said and disappeared.

She arrived at the Tenou residence Haruka's 'parents' turned to the person that had mysteriously appeared in their home "what do you want senshi? This little girl has the right energy just enough to feed our dark queen Metallia" the parents now turned youmma growled

"You will do no such thing. Dead scream" the yoummas were blasted into the wall let out a shrill of pain and disintegrated. She looked around the house for any sign of Haruka's real parents nowhere to be found "I knew something was off about them when I met them today" Pluto said thoughtfully and then she heard a scream which she knew belonged to the child upstairs

"Mommy, save me" Pluto rushed up to the stairs to find another youmma had pinned the little girl down _"am I ever going to get a break,_ _ **I'm so sorry Haruka, Awaken"**_

 ****Suddenly the room was emblazoned in a yellowy gold light as she looked at the girl the gold sign with a green outline appeared. _"Eh.. Green outlines ...emerald...green…outline"_ she shook her head "Haruka...now! While the monsters stunned" Pluto shouted.

The little girl nodded "world-shaking" the youmma screamed in agony and disintegrated and the young girl collapsed as Pluto caught her "well done Chibi-Uranus" Setsuna smiled.

She gathered up as much of the girl's belongings as possible and teleported home with the young girl asleep in her arms holding her bow tightly.

She arrived home to find Serenity in the arms of Yumiko crying her eyes out as Yumiko tried comforting her Setsuna, now detransformed cleared her throat Yumiko looked up and smiled.

"'Reni' look up honey," Yumiko said. The said girl looked up.

"Mommy!" Serenity gasped shocked "I'm home my little one I didn't have to use that power and I never intend to," Setsuna said bending down to her little girl and taking her into her arms.

"Where's 'Ruka-chan mommy?" Serenity whispered trying not to cry again. "come on little one let's get you to bed," Setsuna said "but mommy, 'Ruka" she whimpered trying to hide her sobs behind her hand. She eventually nodded tears falling down her cheeks.

They walked into the girls' room "does that make you feel better?" Serenity looked in the direction of the beds. Her big sister in one bed as normal, her bed with the safety guard was empty" and in the third bed.

"'Ruka-chan" Serenity gasped. "But why she also got the colour of 'Piter on her 'pecial mark mommy?" Serenity said looking into her mother's eyes now her friend was safe.

"I'm not entirely sure baby girl some of my memories still are locked away. Like you, it takes something to trigger them off. I will more than likely have the answers soon but right now I need a certain little princess to go back to sleep as she has school in the morning" Setsuna replied trying to put the girl in her bed Serenity struggled in her mother's arms.

"No! Me want to sleep with 'Ruka-chan" she pouted. Setsuna laughed a little "you are so lucky I love you little one" she smiled putting the toddler next to Haruka.

"Thank you mummy me promise I will keep her safe tonight," she said cuddling up to Haruka.

"I'm sure you will little one now go to sleep okay" Setsuna whispered "ok mummy me loves you" Serenity replied sleepily "I love you too little one" she whispered as she realised she had fallen asleep safe in her guardian's arms.

The next morning Haruka woke up to a familiar warmth with her eyes closed she thought _"why is this warmth so familiar I feel like I've known this warmth before"_ she opened her Green eyes looked down to the bundle fast asleep in her arms and took in the little ones figure and gasped quietly.

 _"Serenity, my beautiful fair-haired princess's heiress to the silver millennium throne you are alive again"_ she was brought out of her reverie with her sweet young musical voice.

"Ohayo 'Ruka-chan" she smiled

"Ohayo Koneko-chan" she whispered. "You haven't called me that in a long time. Why you 'pecial mark still glowing? And why it got the colour of 'Piter in it?" Serenity said sitting up poking her finger on her friend's planetary mark.

Haruka laughed she had forgotten how young this girl was now and she just called her Koneko-chan _"Baka Uranus that's our affectionate name for her are you absolutely crazy? You didn't start calling that until she was 14 1000 years ago"_ the inner and older Uranus in her head scolded.

She shook off the inner voice and got out of bed and faced the full-length mirror that was in the princess's room she lifted her fringe up, lifted her finger to her planetary mark and gasped.

 _"_ _Of course sailor Jupiter was my sister but her mark had a gold outline around it. Our mother was Queen Hera of Uranus and our father was... Was poo I can't remember"_ she thought on a sad note.

As if Serenity read her thoughts she piped up standing next to her "come on lezgo find mommy _"_ she said taking her hand _"of course Pluto is her mother in this life I wonder how she ended up here though she should have had a normal life until she was old enough to take her crown and Endymion."_ Haruka wondered.


	7. Morning revelations

**Chapter 7-morning Revelations**

Haruka was bought out of her reverie again with Serenity's sweet voice "ohayo mommy, Yumiko-San, Mamo-chan, Kei-chan, buro-chan, Lulu-Neechan and Artie nii-chan" Serenity said happily.

"Morning 'Reni-Chan they all chorused.

"Mommy, I work it all out this morning with Ruka-chan help" Serenity innocently replied,

"What did you work out sweetie?" Yumiko smiled.

"Urm mommy is Yumiko-San 'lowed to know?" Serenity asked.

Setsuna nodded "yes sweetie. She knows about your past" Setsuna replied.

Serenity nodded "'Ruka-chan is Uranus and 'Piter is her sister like I'm Lulu and Artie's sister, Ami-chan and Chiru-chan are sisters and Rei-chan and Taru-chan are sisters." Setsuna almost dropped the food on the floor.

"Do you realise who all your protectors are sweetheart?" Setsuna asked Serenity nodded

"You are Sailor Pluto guardian of time and space but you're my mommy as well"

"Ruka-chan is Sailor Uranus guardian of fury and skies and is leader"

"Chiru-chan is Sailor Neptune guardian of embrace and sea"

"Taru-chan is Sailor Saturn guardian of death and rebirth"

"Minako-chan is Sailor Venus guardian of love and beauty and is leader like 'Ruka-chan"

"Rei-chan is Sailor Mars guardian of war and also passion and flames"

Mako-chan is Sailor Jupiter guardian of courage and also nature and thunder

"Ami-chan is Sailor Mercury guardian of wisdom and also water and ice."

"And I am Princess Serenity heir to the silver millennium throne"

"Wow" everyone looked at the little girl stunned and Serenity spoke up again.

"I also know about inner guardians and Endys Knights," she said proudly and proceeded to stun her mother and the rest

"Kei-chan is Kunzite knight of purity and affection he is born from the Venusian planet and is Mina-chans boyfriend

"Buro-chan is Nephrite knight of wisdom and comfort he is born of the Jovian planet and is Mako-chans Husband." Noburos face went bright red as 7 glances were thrown his way.

"Mind explaining yourself little man?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow Noburo turned pale now, Noburo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, Uhm it was her idea as well seeing as we were already betrothed at birth and, and we did love each other a lot. But then, then that happened shortly after we married" he finished tears in his chocolate eyes Setsuna picked him up.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know it wasn't your fault you were brainwashed. she tricked you I will help keep you safe now okay you won't be brainwashed again as I've put special shields around all 4 of you so your auras can't be detected until you come of age where you can wield a sword and have a strong mind or unless you are virtually killed which me and 'Reni will help you attain and try to prevent" Setsuna smiled putting the 4-year-old down.

"Thank you Puu" Noburo and Keiichi smiled.

"Noburo, Keiichi! A bit more respectful please" Yumiko said sternly.

"Its okay Yumiko-Chan all the children called me that during silver millennium. I really don't mind in fact I find it cute" Setsuna smiled

"Can I continue now momma" Serenity piped up. Setsuna looked down to her daughter who had her hands on her hips and was pouting.

"'Reni' you know we can't just pay attention to you all the time even if you are a princess" Setsuna replied slightly sterner than normal.

Serenity put her head down "sorry mommy" she replied

"It's okay sweetie you can continue now" Setsuna nodded"

'Kay" Serenity replied happily.

"Toro-Chan is Zoisite knight of purification and healing he is born of the Mercury planet and is Ami-chans boyfriend."

"Jun-chan is Jadeite knight of patience and harmony he is born of the Martian planet and is Rei-chans Husband." Serenity said

"I knew about that wedding I was there and I performed the ceremony," Setsuna said.

"Mamo-chan is Prince Endymion of earth its sole heir and is my Fiancé," Serenity said as she walked over to Keiichi and Noburo. "Do you trust me you two I need to make sure about something and show mommy," Serenity asked the two older boys nodded.

"Good" she grinned and then she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her two older friends brows with her thumbs and their heads glowed.

"Mommy they are the marks that I was talking 'bout it's the mark of their planets and also they share Endys mark of earth" Setsuna gasped "you 4 have true pure hearts in this time I will keep the protection up but you are virtually incorruptible having the power of two planets in you. How did she do it 1000 years ago?" Setsuna pondered

"By virtually killing us is your answer Puu" Keiichi replied.

"Don't try and connect through the mind bond with the others until you have met them personally they don't have their memories like us 5 yet" Mamoru affirmed. The older boys nodded.

"Okay, kids start getting ready for school. Haruka follow me and 'Reni" Setsuna looked to the blonde- headed girl. The three-year-old nodded they went into the girl's room and Setsuna bent down to the girl's height.

"Now you have your memories back I am reinstating your guardian power, fully but don't use it unless Serenity is in a lot of danger as you are only three it will take a lot of energy okay?" Setsuna asked.

Haruka nodded Setsuna walked over to Harukas shelf and released the protective shielding and picked up her henshin wand

"Haruka you are once again Sailor Uranus protector of princess Serenity guardian of fury and the skies take pride in your duty" Setsuna confirmed

"I once again pledge allegiance to my princess and the Sailor Senshi" Haruka said taking her wand.


	8. Heartbreak and the deal

**Chapter 8- heartbreak and the deal**

1 year later

"Mommy" Serenity was in tears when she approached her mother.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked taking Serenity into her arms "Chiru and Ami mommy and daddy Separating and 'Chiru is leaving Japan and isn't coming back" she hiccupped through heavy sobs

Setsuna threw her head back in frustration "don't worry sweetheart I will sort it." She replied trying to comfort the distraught little girl.

The next day while the girls were in school she went to the Mizuno-Keiou Residence and spoke to Tagashi and Seiko "to prevent both heartaches for both of our youngest daughters and Michiru I'm prepared to strike a deal with you. Keiou-San I know your ultimate dream is to be a freelance artist so to help your dream I am willing to take Michiru on. She will keep your last name Keiou-San as this divorce is ending on civil matters but I don't like the fact that you want to take your daughter out of the country." Setsuna said taking a sip of her tea.

"I see" Tagashi murmured.

"You've got to admit Tagashi-San the girls have become a lot closer since they met Serenity-chan" Seiko replied. Tagashi hummed in response and eventually responded.

"As long as I can see both Ami and Michiru at your home Meiou-San when I'm in the country," Tagashi said.

"I'm sure that can be accomplished Keiou-San" Setsuna nodded.

"Okay we have a deal you may take my eldest girl into your care I will speak to my lawyer and send the papers to you soon. I'm flying out tonight so will you pick her up Seiko? I have an important meeting tomorrow afternoon. Michiru will get her inheritance from when her mother passed away when she turns 18" Tagashi finished.

"Keiou-San you will say goodbye to your daughters because who knows when they will see you again, you will come with me to their schools and you will not just walk out of their lives!" Setsuna said sternly.

For some reason, Tagashi knew not to defy this woman so that afternoon Tagashi followed Setsuna to the nursery where his youngest daughter went.

His daughter walked to him but refused to meet his eyes and he looked at her best friends who looked so heartbroken. He knew then no matter how much it would hurt him he couldn't just separate them. His eldest daughter was part of a puzzle that surrounded the silvery blonde haired girl and she was a major piece as was his youngest daughter the puzzle he was still unsure how to solve it.

"Ami, honey look up" Tagashi asked she gave a growl (yes, Ami does have the capability to get angry) "Daddy, Let's just go home even though it's not your home anymore after tonight" Ami Replied finally looking up and walking to the car and letting her dad put her in her car seat though she wasn't impressed and again they followed Setsuna and they arrived at the older children's school Ami walked in holding Serenity's hand and wouldn't go near her dad.

A few minutes later. Michiru, Haruka, Mamoru, came out of their reception class and Luna, Artemis, Noburo and Keiichi came out of their classes wearing the same looks on their faces as the nursery children.

Tagashi felt his heart break even more as he saw his eldest daughters face tear stained from all the tears she'd probably been shedding all day knowing she was leaving that night and then he looked at whose hand she was holding and 2 pieces of the puzzle clicked together they linked to Serenity.

 _"Why is this girl so important?"_ he thought to himself and that's when he saw it the children who were there now plus the children from the nursery looking a lot older the 7 girls in sailor suits and Serenity's mother also in a Sailor suit, 4 of the boys in General attire and then the silvery blonde haired girl in a white princess gown with a strange moon mark on her forehead and the dark haired boy in blue and gold Armor with a black cape red inside, two adults also with the Strange moon marks on their forehead and stood in the middle was a woman that looked just like little Serenity wearing a fitted gown with wings with a moon mark on her brow they were stood In front of a White Castle with earth hanging above them.

The girls in orange, Red, sky blue and emerald green in the arms of the men In the general uniforms. He held his head retaining the image for further inspiration later.

 _"Can I really part from her knowing she's part of a big picture or do I take her with me and let her find her destiny when she's older?"_ Tagashi thought

"Father, I'm ready goodbye, everyone I might see you one day I'll 'specially miss you 'Ruka-chan," she said head down bangs covering her eyes

"'Chiru" Haruka and Serenity choked out. "Serenity, 'Ruka I love you sayonara," she said taking Amis hand and walking to the car away from everyone without a single glance backwards. Everyone was hurting but Serenity and Haruka had obviously been hurt the most Serenity had just lost not just one of her best friends but also one of her guardians and Haruka had not only lost one of her best friends she had lost her partner and love of over a 1000 years. though Michiru did not know that yet.

Setsuna looked at Tagashi _"the son of a bitch is thinking of backing out the deal I knew he would do this looks like I have my work cut out"_ Setsuna thought looking at the frowning father. Both Haruka and Serenity cried all the way home.

When they got home they went to the room they shared and curled up on one of the beds "Aishiteru Haru-Neechan" Serenity choked out stroking her adopted sisters' mark as they always activated when their emotions were in turmoil. Haruka looked at her adopted sister and gave a weak smile and took the young small blonde in her arms and stroked her back as she sobbed.

"Princess please don't cry you know how much I hate to see you cry," Haruka said kissing her forehead. There was a short knock at their bedroom door the girls didn't acknowledge who was there until they felt the weight of the bed drop a bit.

"Oh my little ones I hate seeing you so hurt but you need to come downstairs and have some dinner aunt Yumiko is going to be here soon to keep an eye on you as I have some business to deal with I will be back for bedtime," Setsuna said taking both girls into her arms.

"how could you let this happen, mummy? She's one of my guardians and is Harus love" Serenity replied tears in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry girls" she replied trying not to cry herself _"I seriously hope he doesn't back out of this deal,"_ she thought.

"No, you are not you knew this was going to happen!" Serenity cried and ran out of her bedroom in tears "Serenity" Setsuna cried running after her tears in her own eyes she was keeping up until Serenity opened one of the spare bedroom doors (they've moved to a big house) ran in and slammed the door.

"Just leave me 'lone go and deal with your business" Serenity cried from the other side of the door. "'Reni, that's enough. I know you are hurt well so am I." Setsuna rested her head on the door and wept.

"I can't deal with this now please little one. Sometimes I can't intervene and you know this" Setsuna replied, "just go, I have my crystal protecting me and Haru-Neechan is just down the hall." She cried back.

In the bedroom Serenity looked down at her lotus crystal "I'm sorry I made you cry mommy, I'm an awful daughter" she whispered

Setsuna threw her head back and walked away from the door _"I wasn't expecting these sort of issues until she was a teen"_ she thought she held onto the handrail to compose herself and the doorbell rang

"Luna can you get that it's just aunt Yumiko and Mamoru I will be down in a moment"

"'Kay" Luna replied.

She made her way downstairs and fell onto the couch and screamed into a pillow "is everything okay Suna-chan?" Yumiko asked sitting next to her friend.

"My little girl just turned three but is still in the terrible twos stage she's actually hurt my feelings tonight and you know I'm not easily offended after living through nearly 1500 years. Can you go and try and talk to her Mamoru sweetie she might actually listen to you" Setsuna asked.

Mamoru nodded and went to find her "you know where everything is don't you Yumiko-chan? I have some important things to do and she might eventually come out of hiding. You will have to bring Haruka downstairs she's just as bad as 'Reni' but at least she doesn't hate me at the minute" Setsuna replied controlling her tears and shrugging her coat on.

"Setsuna are you sure you are in the right state? And I'm pretty sure she doesn't. I've seen the looks that little girl gives you it's nothing but love and Admiration for you" Yumiko replied putting her hand on her shoulder "well you didn't see it tonight the hurt in her eyes. It was literally heartbreaking now I have to deal with this I won't be long" Setsuna said walking out the door.

 ** _"Setsuna-San I've found her thanks to our link I will talk to her just stay safe okay?"_** Mamoru told her in the mind bond

 ** _"Good job prince and try and convince her to come downstairs she hasn't eaten since lunch and it will be her bedtime soon"_** Setsuna replied as she got into her car and she made her way to the Mizuno-Keiou residence for the second time that day when she arrived she knocked on the door.

"Meiou-San it's great to see you. Ami and Michiru are in their room sorting final bits out for the move to you, of course, I haven't told them yet, though Tagashi I think he may have his doubts you may be able to knock Sense into him" Seiko confirmed

"I had a feeling this would happen Seiko-San don't worry he will make the right decision" she replied as they made their way up the stairs they walked into the bedroom

"Keiou-San," Setsuna said. He looked up his face was indifferent "why is it so important that my girl stays with you? I am her father I have pain as well and leaving her with someone who I've only known a year is a little disturbing" Tagashi said taking a swig of a drink.

"I will have you know Keiou-San I have 2 very heartbroken little girls at home and your youngest won't be much better either, have you actually thought out what this could do to Michiru? To be taken away from the people who have come to be an extended family to her in such a short time." Setsuna asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

Tagashi put his head down and shook his head, Setsuna smiled internally she was winning

"Let me ask you this who would your daughter be with while you were on one of your inspiration journeys? I've heard the stories when the girls have come on play dates. sometimes you just go on a trip spontaneously and not come back for weeks to maybe months at a time you've already missed most of your 2 daughters first few years and even though you will miss more as she stays with me, at least she will know a mother's love no offense meant to you Seiko-San"

Setsuna said turning to Seiko.

"None taken I know you mean well" Seiko smiled. He pondered and hummed and eventually said.

"Seiko bring the girls in here they may only be 3 and 4 but they have strong heads on their shoulders" Seiko nodded and left the room and bought the two girls in "Setsuna-San what are you doing here?" the girls asked.

She smiled and knelt down to the girl's height "your daddy has a very important question to ask you Michiru-chan. Keiou-San?" Setsuna ended

"Michi, honey?" Tagashi replied

"Yes, daddy?" She replied wiping her eyes from the tears she had shed "if I come to see you when I can. How would you feel about staying with Meiou-San and her family it means you and Ami will still see each other as much as you like and you wouldn't be separated from your friends either?" Tagashi asked kneeling down to her height and facing her.

"What? Really, daddy do you mean it?" Michiru asked

"Yes, hon. but I will let you have the choice" Tagashi said. "Um, so you promise to come see us when you can?" Michiru asked

"Yes, sweetie. I will come see you both when I can" Tagashi smiled.

"I want to stay with the Meiou family daddy," Michiru said. Tagashi sighed

"I thought that would be the decision you would make. I love you, my little princesses, I promise I will come and see you as soon as I can and when you're old enough you can visit me too" Tagashi replied taking the girls into his arms.

"Love you too daddy" both the girls replied hugging him he kissed both their foreheads.

"Well, my flight leaves in two hours so I had better get going. You will receive the custody papers soon Meiou-San thank you for making me see sense" he bowed.

He kissed the girls once more and nodded at Seiko when they heard the door click Michiru squealed and threw herself at Setsuna who caught the little girl quickly

"Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou Setsuna mama," Michiru said tears in her blue eyes. Little Ami was crying as well "thank you, Setsuna-San" Ami, replied tearfully.

"Awww it's okay little one I did this for you as well" Setsuna smiled Ami put her arms around Setsuna and hugged her. "As much as this is sweet it's your bedtime is in an hour Ami-chan." her mother said.

Setsuna looked at her watch "oh my goodness I didn't think it was this late 'Reni needs to be in bed in half an hour come along Michiru honey you can get the rest of your bits tomorrow just get your main suitcase." Setsuna smiled Michiru nodded and hugged her younger sister "we're no longer going to be separated Imoto-chan I will see you tomorrow okay?"

Ami nodded "I love you 'Chiru nee-Chan see you tomorrow."

After they left the Mizuno residence they made their way home "Setsuna mama?" Michiru said, "what is it, sweetie?" Setsuna asked

"Is there a reason why none of us children looks like the parents we were born to?" Michiru asked innocently

"It's a little complicated to explain to you now but when you get older I'm going to tell you all a special story okay?" Setsuna replied hoping the young sea Senshi wouldn't act on her curiosity just yet.

They arrived home and the sight that was before them made Setsuna's heart swell Yumiko looked at them looking very weary but happy. Haruka was curled up on Yumiko's chest fast asleep. Next to her was Mamoru laid on the couch fast asleep with Serenity on his chest also fast asleep and Luna and Artemis asleep on the couch opposite curled up in each other's arms in a lovers embrace.

Yumiko carefully shifted Haruka onto the couch and smiled "they really are a great bunch of Kids Suna-chan and now you have another in your brood." she said putting her palm on Michiru's head.

"Are you going to need my help with the kiddies school runs as you only have a car big enough for you and 4 of the kids at the minute?" Yumiko asked

"if you don't mind Yumiko-chan can you take and bring Serenity home she needs to continue building the bond with Mamoru" Setsuna replied

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem" Yumiko smiled the 3 youngest children shifted "why don't you surprise them Michiru hon." Setsuna smiled.

Michiru nodded and smiled mischievously and walked over to Haruka and kissed her cheek "Okaa-San nooo me comfy" Haruka whimpered.

Michiru had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling to loudly and began tickling Harukas nose. Haruka bolted upright and met eyes with the one person she didn't think she would be seeing again.

"'Chiru" she choked tears in her eyes Michiru nodded and put her forefinger on her lips telling Haruka to be quiet she gently tiptoed to the prince and princess and kissed both their cheeks and she also stroked Serenity's hair the little one smiled in her sleep.

"Gomenasai mommy" Michiru looked at her adopted mother confused who gave her an 'I will explain later' look. She turned her attention back to the prince and princess "Serenity-Hime chan its 'Chiru-chan" Michiru smiled and froze. **_"She's starting to remember Okaa-San,"_** Haruka said in the mind bond singling out her adopted mother. Setsuna nodded " 'Chiru-chan no that's impossible you're not even here anymore" tears fell from her still closed eyes the older two had woken up and were wordless.

Setsuna finally gave in obviously the gentle melodic uncommon voice of Michiru wasn't going to stir the little one "Serenity. Baby, it's time for bed now you're obviously very tired" Setsuna said picking the little one up the little blond snuggled into her mother's chest.

"Gomenasai momma I didn't mean to get mad at you I just miss 'Chiru-chan already," she said with her eyes still closed. Setsuna placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead "just wake up for two minutes baby mommy has a surprise" Setsuna smiled. The little one grumbled but opened her eyes.

"Look who's standing next to Haruka," she said smiling at her little girl the little one turned her head "'Chiru!" She squealed she clambered down from her mother's arms and embraced the new edition to the family "'Chiru are you staying here with us now?" Serenity asked.

Michiru nodded "yes I am little one so we aren't going to be separated now" Michiru smiled.

Serenity squealed and hugged Michiru again.


	9. Serenity and Neptunes bond

**Chapter 9-the sea Senshi and moon Princess link together once again**

It had been a week since Michiru had moved in with the Meiou family she was settling in well she and Haruka were now in their own room and Serenity was back with Luna.

Setsuna didn't want the little girl on her own still. It was the weekend again so they were going to the park for the day tomorrow. With all the other nursery and school children in promises of a play date so all the parents could catch up.

But Setsuna had an unsettling in her stomach as she thought about the day ahead. Perhaps they would arrange the play date to be at the Meiou Mansion and not at the park but that didn't ease her musing either, something bad was going to happen tomorrow and she couldn't see what was going to happen there were too many jumbles of images.

She decided that she would try and talk to the only awakened Senshi even though she was a Chibi-Senshi at the minute. She was brought out of her reverie with the melodic voice of her youngest "are you, okay momma?" Serenity asked

She turned around to the young princess and smiled the little girl was looking up from the table she had a sheet of paper in front of her with pencils and colours. She had an orange pencil in her hand

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. What are you drawing dear" she asked walking over to her 3 -year- old "it's the guardian symbols momma I've seen them so much now since I was a baby I feel like I can draw them" she replied grinning. Setsuna looked down at the picture and softly gasped.

 _"Quite the artist just like she was during the silver millennium,"_ she thought "these are perfect little one but remember don't show anyone but me, Ruka, Luna or Artemis just yet okay?" The little girl nodded.

"I know momma. Where are Ruka and Chiru anyway I saw them go outside after school after they changed into their play clothes" she asked.

"They went onto the play equipment. Tell me princess would you like your play date here or the park you know we can use our magic to make you kids play area better" Setsuna replied sitting next to her daughter

"I want the playdate here momma and we need a training ground as well momma that needs a force field so our energy isn't picked up when they are practising," she said innocently _"she knows something is going to happen but isn't sure herself,"_ Setsuna thought.

She was brought out of her reverie with a squeal that wasn't from her youngest "Okaa-San" the child squealed "Haru-nee chan" she saw the girl jump off the chair and run outside she followed.

 _"I love how she knows which child is in distress,"_ she thought running they skidded when they found Michiru collapsed under the climbing frame she was hurt quite bad.

"'Ruka baby what happened?" Setsuna asked picking Michiru up "we were playing on the monkey bars I turned myself upside down and 'Chiru tried copying but fell instead, it's my fault I used my Senshi strength forgetting she didn't have hers yet but her mark start glowing it was turquoise with a blue outline" she replied crying.

Setsuna looked at Serenity for a prompt "Ami-chan and Michiru-chan are sisters momma in both lives so Ami-chans mark will be blue with a turquoise outline" Serenity confirmed Setsuna nodded.

"Come, children, we must get Michiru in bed she may have her memories when she wakes," Setsuna said "okay momma," they both said and they went up to the girls' room and Setsuna placed the young sea Senshi in her bed and covered her up "

'Reni' will you stay with Michiru I need to talk to your sister alone for a while okay?" Setsuna said "no problem momma can I lay next to her?" Serenity said.

"Yes sweet we won't be long" Setsuna said guiding Haruka out the room and Serenity clambered onto the bed and snuggled into the teal-haired girl "please wake up with your memories intact 'Chiru momma and Ruka need you I don't have that kind of power anymore with being so little and so close to you all please wake up okay 'Chiru" Serenity cried softly and fell into sleep.

20 minutes later Haruka and Setsuna walked into the bedroom and smiled at the scene "just like I woke up a year ago Okaa-San it's a lovely scene" Haruka said Setsuna nodded her head 'yes' and said "lets cook dinner 'Ruka the girls need time, remember how you two got your bond right?" Setsuna said "okay Okaa-San" Haruka whispered.

An hour later Michiru woke up and looked down and gasped _"'Reni' is snuggled into my arms it feels so right why is that? Hang on I know her this is the Royal P_ _rincess sole heir to the moon kingdom I am one of her guardian's sailor Neptune"_ she looked down at the little blonde who was still sleeping and kissed her forehead.

The little one shuffled and smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey 'Chiru" Serenity whispered "my princess" Michiru smiled. "Do you remember everything 'Chiru?" Serenity asked

Michiru just nodded. Serenity smiled "come on let's go find momma and Haru'-chan I think my momma may have something for you," Serenity said jumping off the bed.

Michiru followed and put her hand in Serenitys and they walked downstairs. "Hey momma, hey Haru'-Neechan" Serenity smiled. Setsuna looked over and smiled at the little blonde and teal haired girl and approached them and bent down to Michiru's height and took the henshin wand out of her pocket.

"Do you remember this sweet pea?" Setsuna said to Michiru "yes I do Setsuna mama. That's my henshin wand I am to use it if there are any monsters or my princess is in danger" Michiru replied

"Yes dear but with you being only 4 it's going to be quite tiring after all that energy you use just until you get older. So only use it if the situation is dire but I release it into your care" Setsuna said. Michiru took the wand and said "I sailor Neptune pledge my allegiance to the guardians and Princess serenity with my body and soul I will protect her at all costs" Michiru said.


	10. Play date disaster

**Chapter 10-playdate disaster**

It was the morning of the play date. Everyone had agreed to have the playdate at Meiou mansion but the unsettling feeling in Setsuna's stomach still hadn't settled she was sat on the couch waiting for her 5 children to come downstairs "Ohayo momma" Serenity called as she walked down the stairs holding both Haruka and Michiru's hands.

Setsuna smiled. All 3 girls were in matching outfits but had different colored shirts on underneath their dungarees. Serenity in pink, Michiru in purple and Haruka in blue and matching headbands Serenitys hair was now to her waist it was down "Princess buns and tails please momma" she asked as she jumped into her mother's arms

"Of course dear you 3 all look adorable this morning" she smiled. "Setsuna-mama me and the 2 girls have been talking this morning and we all have a feeling that today we may gain 4 more brothers," Michiru said sheepishly.

Setsuna paled "Haruka and Michiru you have your henshin wands handy don't you?" She said "yes momma," they both said tapping their pockets.

Setsuna nodded "we may need them today" the two girls nodded.

"Right, 'Reni' what is your job if there's trouble?" Setsuna asked. "Get everyone to follow me and into the safety of the house and tell them to keep low" Serenity replied

"That's my girl" Setsuna smiled the doorbell rang it was Mamoru, Yumiko, Keiichi, Noburo and their mum and dad Serenity ran to them and bowled Mamoru over "ohayo Mamo-chan" she said sweetly "ohayo 'Reni'-chan" Mamoru replied smiling taking the little girl in his arms "and where's my hug little lady Yumiko smiled putting her arms out when the little girl looked at her said little girl blushed

"Gomen ohayo Aunt Yumiko are you well?" She asked hugging Yumiko

"Yes little one I'm great thank you" she smiled

"Our sparring partners have arrived 'Chiru" Haruka smiled mischievously at the two older boys "I agree 'Ruka" Michiru replied smiling mischievously back. The two boys gulped nervously they knew what these little girls were capable of in silver millennium the girls chased the boys into the new back garden and started play fighting and mocking the boys.

Before Setsuna had chance to shut the door the rest of the families arrived "Minna" Serenity squealed Keiko arrived with Rei and Hotaru, Mieko arrived with Makoto, Akemi arrived with Minako, Seiko arrived with Ami, Aya arrived with Satoro and Chika arrived with Junichi "ohayo 'Reni'" all the children said smiling Ami took Satoros hand and Rei took Junichi's hand and they went into the back garden.

Mieko smiled "perhaps this should be a weekly thing instead of just monthly the kids are so happy when they are all together " she sighed all the women nodded their agreement and followed the children into the back garden and watched them play the uneasy feeling in Setsuna's stomach was now more noticeable the other mothers were starting to notice.

"Are you okay Setsuna? you are not your normal self-today" Yumiko asked

"I will be two minutes I just need to check on something" Setsuna replied running inside she went over to the control panel where all her cameras were before she had the chance to start looking an almighty scream came from the yard.

"Kuso I knew I forgot to put the shields up," She said running outside "mama" Serenity cried Keiichi and Noburos mother and father were passed out as were Aya and Chika.

"Seiko, Yumiko, Keiko, Akemi, Mieko get these children into the house safely apart from Michiru and Haruka keep low whatever you do for Kami's sake and please keep my youngest safe" Setsuna ordered transforming everyone ran inside Yumiko carried a crying Serenity inside.

"Sweetie, you know your mommy will be fine ssshh" Yumiko tried comforting the distraught girl "iiieee momma don't" Serenity screamed while trying to struggle to get free out of Yumikos arms "what's happening to our moms" the 2 littlest boys cried terrified "monsters have somehow taken over our parents bodies Satoro-chan" Keiichi replied eyes narrowing.

"Yaaaa" Serenity screamed as her sisters and mother were knocked to the ground and there was a blast of pure silver energy all the children were now either in sailor suits or little general outfits they all looked at her including the mothers "go save Pluto, Neptune and Uranus don't just stand there." Serenity said.

The other Chibi Senshi ran outside with the Chibi generals not far behind "what was that power you just displayed little one?" Mieko asked stunned kneeling at the girl's height.

"Mommy will explain later now me just need to..." She passed out cold into the arms of Mieko and the ladies calls couldn't rouse her "may I try?" Mamoru asked glowing gold. Mieko laid the little one down on the ground Mamoru knelt down and kissed the little girl And stood up again by his mother once again A few minutes later while the little one was waking up Setsuna came in with 7 exhausted little girls and 4 exhausted boys who were in tears the 2 littlest boys then collapsed "oh my" Seiko gasped checking on the boys "memory relapse"

Keiichi whispered to Noburo who just nodded and then the 7 Chibi guardians collapsed "make that memory relapse and Exhaustion. Then Keiichi and Noburo fainted from exhaustion "I have some explaining to do on why I have 12 unconscious children I suppose?" Setsuna sighed.

"You certainly do who are you really and who are our daughters?" Keiko asked "first let us get the children into a large room this is a group effort. Keiko, you pick up Hotaru and Rei, Seiko you pick up Ami and Michiru, Mieko you pick up Makoto and Haruka, Akemi you pick up Keiichi and Minako. Yumiko you can carry Junichi upstairs... Luna, Artemis come give momma a hand?" she called, the two older children came downstairs. Luna, you pick 'Reni up sweetie Artemis you pick up Satoro and I will carry Noburo." The adults and two eldest children all picked up the children they were told to.

They carried the children into Serenitys room and laid them all between either the two double beds and the beanbags and large cushions that were in the large room. Setsuna directed the adults to each child who needed to be paired up as this bit was important on Luna's bed it was Keiichi, Minako, Noburo and Makoto on Serenitys bed it was Satoro, Ami, Junichi and Rei. On the 1st large cushion, Haruka was laid next to Michiru on a bean bag and finally Hotaru and Serenity were put together "Mamoru, Luna and Artemis I want you to keep an eye on the children the two youngest boys have their stones when the girls wake as well I need you to call me okay" the 3 children nodded their head 'yes'.

"Ladies if you would follow me I will make some tea and explain what happened this morning the 5 ladies followed and left the 3 other children on their own.

In Serenitys room

Luna sat with her back against the wall. "I remember something like this happening in the moon kingdom after Princess Serenitys 5th birthday party, you all passed out pretty quickly after the other guests were leaving you was the last to drop then Mamoru as well" Luna smiled.

"Really?" Mamoru asked stroking Serenitys hair Luna nodded.

"Mercury" Satoro was whimpering "looks like he's the first to retrieve his memories" Artemis whispered the two nodded he then awoke with a sharp gasp Mamoru beckoned him over with his finger with his forefinger against his lips the boy walked over "Master, please forgive me for my failures to protect you in the past" Satoro begged tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Zoisite you are forgiven. This time you will marry..." His eyes wandered to the blue haired girl crying in her sleep. Satoro nodded and smiled brightly "we will use normal names until the time comes okay?" Mamoru said to Satoro "'Kay" he whispered happily and sat next to Mamoru and put his back against the wall "Aria" now Junichi was whimpering and sobbing quietly.

Mamoru put his hand up and counted silently backwards '5...4...3...2...1' there was a sharp gasp and Mamoru gave a smug smile and beckoned A crying Junichi over.

"Prince... Master...Endy how can you forgive me I betrayed you and my wife" Junichi whispered "don't worry she will forgive you and I already have I've had my memories for a year now as have Keiichi and Noburo the enemies are only going to get stronger as we get older there were 4 collectives gasps. The three outers and princess woke first Michiru stood off the beanbag and punched Satoro in the arm "if you hurt my sister like that again I will run you through myself got it?" she poked the little blonde boy who nodded with wide eyes. "Good" Michiru smiled sweetly.

"I will do the same to you Jun," little Hotaru said

"I don't doubt you 'Taru" Junichi replied.

"I'm going to fetch mama, the other 6 won't be long waking now," Serenity said the others nodded "your Litas sister 'Ruka?" Hotaru asked

Yes, I've already had words with Noburo when I got my memories back last year he knows where he stands with me" Haruka said smugly putting her hands on her hips everyone rolled their eyes and giggled.

"This time it will be right," Hotaru said coming out of her giggling. Setsuna then came in with Serenity in her arms and the other parents behind them. "Hi mommy," Hotaru said. "Hey, sweetie. I and the mums have been talking we know about your past so you will be coming here every Saturday to do training, Setsuna-San is getting a minivan so she can pick you all up so I can spend time with dad in his lab" Keiko said,

Setsuna grimaced _"not good I think I may have Hotaru sooner rather than later"_ she then smiled at the parents. "I'm so relieved you took this better than I thought you would." All the mothers smiled.

There were 6 collective gasps and then "Jadeite! You are so dead" Rei said as she jumped off the bed and stomping over to him, Junichi let out a squeal and hid behind Setsuna and clung to her leg. Keiko swooped up Rei.

"What do you think you are doing madam?" Keiko said "lemme at 'im" Rei growled struggling against Keiko, Setsuna looked at her and she instantly quieted and put her head down.

"Sorry Puu" she whispered "you know the reasons Rei it wasn't his fault now shake hands and make friends," Setsuna said crossing her arms. Keiko let Rei down and the fiery little girl approached Junichi.

"sorry Jun, Friends?" Rei said putting her hand out Junichi smiled.

"I think we can do better than that when we get older firebird" Junichi winked as they shook hands Reis face flushed and all the women but Setsuna gasped.

"Oh, my," Keiko said her face flaming "um yeah sorry I didn't mention that Rei was married in the past all the inner Senshi were either married or engaged to the princes Shittenou" Setsuna blushed. The four inners faces flamed and the lads grinned.


	11. A new guardian

**Chapter 11- A new guardian**

A week after all the children retrieved their memories Setsuna went to pick all the girls up in her new minivan after Yumiko arrived with Mamoru to supervise training the children. Setsuna arrived at the mansion after her last stop picking Makoto up.

"OK kids let me get the shields up while you pair up. Hotaru you will be with the prince and princess and the rest of you pair up with whoever I won't be long" Setsuna smiled.

She went inside and put the shields up and got the weapons which had been made slightly smaller to accommodate for the youngsters and went back outside "okay girls and boys transform" Setsuna clapped

"Setsuna-mama we never had to transform in the past how do we do it now?" Satoro asked ever so politely

"Oh yes, you have your namesake crystals don't you?" Setsuna asked

"Yes Setsuna-mama" all four boys replied said taking their crystals out of their play clothes and passing them to her.

Setsuna did a little magic and attached their crystals to chains and passed the boys their crystals back "okay so Keiichi you say Kunzite crystal transform, Noburo you say Nephrite crystal transform, Satoro you say Zoisite crystal transform and Junichi you say Jadeite crystal transform" she finished the boys did as they were told and paired off with the inner Senshi, Setsuna smiled this was the way things should be.

Setsuna clapped her hands together "okay children I'm now going to pair you with another couple so you can practice together so Keiichi, Minako, Haruka and Michiru you step to the side so I can pair the rest off. Okay, so Rei, Junichi, Satoro and Ami. You will work in a group and finally Noburo and Makoto you will train with the prince, princess and 'Taru I will be walking around and checking on your progress and Yumiko, Luna and Artemis will also be wandering around but Yumiko is here in case of any accidents to patch you up even though you all have natural healing abilities being Senshi and Shittenou. Okay" she clapped her hands once again

"You may begin little ones," Setsuna said as she transformed and so the children began festering up with their powers Sailor Pluto first stopped at the leader group.

"Okay, so Venus I want you to aim your first attack at the two outers just say crescent beam. Venus did what she said and aimed the attack at the outer girls they quickly dodged.

"Okay girls," Pluto said looking at Neptune and Uranus "World Shaking, Deep Submerge" the two girls shouted

"Kunzite Now!"Pluto shouted the boy nodded grabbed the little girl and jumped narrowly missing the two attacks he landed to the ground causing a slight tremor knocking the two girls on their backsides while he held Venus up "very good you four, Kunzite and Venus you need a little more work on your coordination and teamwork but that's a very good start I will be back to check on you shortly" Pluto smiled moving on.

She next stopped at the fire/water and ice group "okay Mercury and Zoisite hold hands and say ice surprise the two young fighters did as they were told "Jadeite, Mars backflip and say Firewall burn" they nodded everyone stopped to watched this little group in amazement as the wall of fire burned round two of the younger children as Mercury and Zoisite sent out their attack dowsing the firewall and leaving a very powerful mist which made it virtually impossible to see.

After the mist disappeared leaving a line of orange ice which Setsuna broke 2 pieces off and handed them to the boys "the 4 of you can use this as a weapon if it was ever needed Jadeite and Mars for you it will be a fire dagger but it will only burn the enemy, Mercury and Zoisite it will be an ice dagger and will only inflict damage on the enemy but it can only be created if all 4 of you are coordinated so keep working on that we will work on independent attacks later" Pluto smiled and moved to the final group.

"Ok Reni and Mamoru you will just be learning self-defence, for now, you will learn to wield your crystals with time as you grow" the children nodded and started practising self-defence against each other.

All the children were proving to be quick learners and were soon masters of their basic power. Pluto smiled.

"Ok, Jupiter and Nephrite. Saturn and I will defend against your attack Jupiter just say thunder crash, Nephrite says Thunder dragon roar" Pluto said the two children nodded and started festering up their powers and aimed them at the youngest and eldest in the group they threw their attacks Saturn and Pluto responded immediately and shielded themselves the lightening dissipated quickly.

"Ok Saturn I'm not going to attack now as I've been a Senshi for a long time so my powers are incredibly strong but I want you to say Saturn deathly breeze. Nephrite, Jupiter when Saturn calls this attack you need to immediately jump, ok Saturn now!" "Saturn deathly breeze" Sailor Saturn called out her attack and the two fighters jumped in sync managing to avoid the attack perfectly.

Yumiko's POV

As I watch the children manifest and master their powers I am amazed at how 11 young children can master their powers so quickly, I know they have a whole lifetime to fall back on now they have their memories but it still amazes me, then I watch my son and future daughter-in-law the prince and princess practicing self-defense.

Why can't they transform? Is it because they're the ones who are to be protected? And are they the last resort if the 12 protectors are unable to battle? all these questions whirring in my head I'm so glad the eldest of them is my best friend, I can confide in her with anything, given she can't reveal much of the future she can tell me bits and pieces she doesn't want fate taking the wrong course because she revealed too much.

I don't blame her really I would be the same if I was in her position. I've known about my sons past and everything for a year now but I haven't told Mamorus father he's a skeptical man as it is. He will ban Mamoru from seeing his friends which is why I've chosen to stay as a stay at home mom until he's old enough to look after himself.

I watch as my son and Serenity summon their crystals, I heard everyone gasp but I couldn't keep my eye off the children the power emanating from them was immense the two lights emitting from the crystals I hear Pluto shouting she seems in distress but I can't move.

I watch as Serenity and Mamoru who seem to be in their own world not hearing anybody they nod at each other and their crystals open up into lotuses and they close their eyes the two crystals start resonating together my forehead is burning something is trying to awaken deep inside something that was buried long ago.

I collapse to my knees and hold my head as the soft lights envelop my body I am plagued by hundreds of lost memories of a previous life my son the prince of the earth falling in love with the princess of the moon I was previously queen of the earth my best friend queen Serenity of the moon little Serenitys real mother I look at Pluto who was my other best friend then rooted to the ground stunned I feel my clothing change.

I look down I'm now in a sea blue and Green double layered skirt a white bodice matching gloves with blue and green on them I move my hands to my forehead as I felt a weight among it and feel a tiara I take it off and it's a gold gemstone as is my heart brooch.

I feel a weight on my back I move my hands after I replace my tiara and felt oh my god Angel wings I looked around at the children and Pluto to see they had wings and their outfits had changed I kneeled to my son and Serenity. Pluto had joined their sides.

I then said "I am Sailor earth former queen of earth now a sailor Senshi I am giving my royalty right to the princess and prince I will do everything in my power to protect this planet and you my future king and queen".

Sailor Pluto's POV

I look at the woman kneeling in front of me my best friend was sailor earth reincarnate. I should have realised for her powers to awaken she would need both Serenity and Endymions crystals.

Now I know the reason I was drawn to her when I met her a year ago, 10 sailor Senshi now the numbers were evened if Serenity had to be awakened. Eventually she would need a successor luckily she was still young enough and had she just given up her birthright was I hearing her right? I said to her.

"Yumiko if you accept your new fate your life will be dedicated to protect the princess and prince. You will need a female successor as girls are the only ones who can be Senshi but you won't get any more children from him there is one way we can give you a successor but we can't do it just yet" I said to Yumiko now sailor earth nodded. "I accept my new fate and will never defect." She replied.

My little girl then surprised when she said "all of you have accepted your fate me and Endy felt it in our crystals and our minds as we are all linked, you are now all eternal Senshi and eternal Shittenou. You will not defect when an Enemy may try and turn you unless they almost kill you, as your hearts and minds know the truth and will see through the lies that they will feed pride in your duty and I will one day be your queen." She smiled.

Then both her and Mamoru collapsed from sheer exhaustion of exercising their crystals and using them at full power when they were still too young I caught my daughter and Yumiko caught Mamoru "let's get them to bed" Yumiko whispered.

I nodded and the other children followed us as we took the prince and princess to bed it was now time for me to take the Chibi Senshi home to their parents.


	12. The queens visit

**Chapter 12- The queen's visit**

Setsuna POV

I arrive home and all is quiet I put the shields back up. I'm already beginning to miss the chatter of the little girls. _"We will all be together soon enough,"_ a voice said in my mind. I paused and then I shook it off probably overtired. I went check on The 4 Shittenou they had all fallen asleep in their respective beds Yumiko must have told them to go play quietly and they probably fell asleep.

I then go and check on Haruka and Michiru they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. I carefully lift the sea Senshi and carried her to her bed and moved her hair out of her eyes, she smiled softly "I love you Setsuna-mama" she whispered.

I smiled and she started breathing deeply again. I look at Haruka and smile had it really been a year since I had taken her under my wing?

I had a feeling she would be different this time around she would be more loving and caring to the inner Senshi and with her fellow outers, even Saturn because her Senshi power has awakened no one will be able to touch her body unless she trusted them,

In a way I regretted all of them being awakened so young but then I have a flashback of that day when Saturn brought her glaive down maybe them awakening this young was possibly for the best and now with an extra soldier on our side plus the princess and prince who were learning to wield their respective crystals quickly.

But there was a niggling in the back of my mind someone was missing but I don't quite remember who they are. I see a flash of wings and Amber eyes in the back of my mind I shook it off and went to check on my little girl Mamoru and Yumiko.

I walk into the room and my heart swelled Luna and Artemis had gone into cat form I think they know the time is coming when it will time to advise again so it looks like they are getting used to their cat forms again they were laid at the tip of the bed.

Mamoru was cuddled into Yumiko and Serenity had her head on his chest. I went and laid next to her and put my arm around her.

My little girl is growing up to quickly I watched as my little girl slept. "Hey" I heard Yumiko breathe.

"Hey" I replied back smiling tiredly I knew I was exhausted. Training 11 children after so many years is tiring.

"I can see you're worn out 'Suna how about I let Saburo know that I'm crashing here tonight? Even though he probably won't care" she ended on a whisper so she didn't disturb her sleeping son and make him worry.

"Is everything okay at home Yumi'?" I asked looking into her eyes she shifted her eyes back to Mamoru to avoid eye contact with me.

"Not really. Since Mamoru suddenly made friends with everyone from his past which he doesn't know of course he's starting to get really distant with the both of us, it's really starting to impact Mamoru as I know he can feel tension when it's in the air and..." She sighed.

"Now I have my memories back. It feels alien but I feel I might not actually love him like I did my king back then. I know he wasn't reborn I haven't had the tug on my heartstrings that you get when your soulmate is out there somewhere when I awakened. 'Suna where was I when silver millennium and earth fell?" She asked me I seemingly froze.

As the next thing, I know there's a hand in front of me waving and I blink several times " I...don't...remember...Yumi" I replied surprising even myself. I looked outside and realised it had gotten dark and the full moon was glowing softly

There was a flash of silver light. I recognised it immediately it was the silver light of my previous queen when the light cleared she looked at both me and Yumiko and smiled.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears she beckoned us to follow her we carefully separated our respective children from us and laid them carefully back onto the bed and we followed the previous queen downstairs and she sat gracefully onto a chair.

"My friends it's so good to see you together again I was hoping I would see you again soon. Pluto fabulous job with the children so far I'm glad Serenity has taken to you so well" queen Serenity smiled.

"Well I have had her since she was 12 hours old highness she's growing up so quickly," I said to her.

"I know dear. And she loves you I'm glad she has you for a mother this time I couldn't have had a better person than you." She said I felt my cheeks flame "thank you highness" I blushed.

"Serenity may I ask what brings you here tonight if you don't mind me asking," Yumiko said

"Ah yes you wanted some questions answering" queen Serenity smiled, we both nodded our heads "first of all Yumiko that's your name in this time isn't it?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, Highness" Yumiko replied "well first of all you are right about your King I didn't have enough strength to send him for rebirth as well because he was killed on earth I am very sorry and as for your whereabouts. You were on the moon with me but you were in hiding as you hadn't trained for years after becoming the queen of the earth and you were also expecting at the time as were 2 of the 4 inner guardians and with your various elements being the sailor of earth your powers would have caused you to possibly lose the child. Unfortunately, one of the brainwashed earth soldiers found you and killed you" The previous queen looked away.

"One of my own how dare he" Yumiko went red with rage. I could tell she was hiding something "queen, who killed Yumiko?" I asked

Her eyes shimmered "it was my son Setsuna" queen Serenity whispered. I felt my jaw drop I don't remember her having a son. "He was high ranked in the earth army then?" Yumiko asked.

"Yes, general of the east Kunzite, he was originally prince Tranquility. Serenitys older brother he was taken from Venus at 5 years old by your king of the east claiming it was his son from the many affairs he had around the time tranquility was born when he wasn't, Tranquility was born out of wedlock to me and my husband so we had to take him somewhere to be safe. How do you think that one he has silver hair and two his eyes which will go silver when he's older?" Serenity replied looking hurt.

I put all the links together and then smacked my forehead with my palm how did I not realise? The similarities between him and Serenity were that of siblings I felt so stupid but they still loved me I hope.

We didn't hear the 2 lots of little footsteps coming down the stairs until I heard my girl scream. I whipped my head round to find Keiichi with tears in his eyes and Serenity white as a sheet they were holding hands.

I rushed to the children "babies it's okay this is your mother from your previous life" I said "but she's a ghost how are you talking? And what do you mean I killed the queen of the earth?" Keiichi asked with tears in his eyes.

"You were brainwashed by evil sweetie it's not your fault," the queen said crouching beside me.

"Yumiko-San I'm so sorry" Keiichi cried and ran up to her and jumped into her arms she immediately caught him and he let out a wail "shhh shhh shhh I'm here now like queen Serenity said you were brainwashed you had no control of your actions I'm here now that's all that matters" Yumiko replied comforting him I felt myself welling up "up momma?" my little girl asked I lifted her up at 3 years old she was still small. She was smaller than all the girls. She put her small hands on my cheeks "please don't cry momma" she whispered.

Queen Serenity POV

As I watch my two children with the adults I felt my eyes sting who thought a ghost as my little man put it. Could cry? I'm just glad they are growing up together this time around I heard two little voices say "Mama?" I look down to find my two little ones looking up at me in amazement and wonder.

"You are beautiful moon Mama" Keiichi smiled.

"Thank you my son" I smiled. Serenity had a curious look in her eyes. I knew this look

"What's on your mind princess?" I asked lovingly to the girl.

"Does that mean Kei- Onii chan has a 'pecial crystal too like me and Endy?" She asked, I thought about it and realised that he did it would be the same as Serenitys but he would be 50/50 "yes sweetie he does he will have a half Venusian and half silver crystal inside him which is why his other half is the princess of Venus and yours the silver crystal is the other half to Endymion crystal." I replied

She brightened up but then frowned again "if he's my full brother why is his mark earth and Venus and not the moon mark like ours." She asked as she placed a palm on her brother's forehead and there it was the mark of earth and Venus.

The person who said was his father must have made it change with the magic they had I felt rage bubbling up in me and breathed out and bent down to my son and daughter again and placed my palm on Keiichi's head as my two friends watched in amazement as my sons mark changed to the Lunarian mark.

"That's better" I smiled at my two children, I could feel my body being dragged back to the temple of rest I had been here too long.

"It's time for me to rest now dear friends and beautiful children" I placed my forefingers on both my children's Lunarian marks "anytime you need advice or you just want to see me just think of me and I will make my presence known to you I love you my little ones, look after your sister tranquility and behave for Setsuna-mama the pair of you" I warned with a smile both children nodded

Writers POV

With those last words queen Serenity faded away "well that was certainly interesting" Yumiko said "I'm really sorry aunt Yumiko" Keiichi whispered.

"It's okay little man I forgive you. Now let's get dinner started the rest will be awake soon and it's not long till bedtime for 'Reni, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, Junichi and Satoro so they need their dinner" Yumiko said picking the boy up "you won't be able to do that for much longer Yumi" Setsuna smiled.

"I know this little monster is getting big" Yumiko smiled "come on Reni let's get your PJs on and then we will go and wake up your siblings and Mamoru" Setsuna smiled Serenity nodded "yes mommy," she said smiling and putting her arms up to be lifted.


	13. Sailor earth to the rescue

**Chapter 13- sailor Earth to the rescue**

10 months later Yumiko was babysitting the Meiou family while Setsuna dealt with some business at her dress shop as they were all now living together only the inner Senshi and Hotaru (for now) was still with their parents Mamoru was with his father as in the end.

The strain got too much for Saburo and Yumiko and they agreed on the mutual ground to get divorced Mamoru went to his father's every weekend. But Yumiko was starting to worry about her ex-husband's sanity.

When he came to pick his son up yesterday he looked to be in pain and had a shadow over his eyes. Yumiko knew something was getting to him but wouldn't confront him in front of their son Serenity was playing outside with her siblings they have formed a strong bond between them all which was proving to be unbreakable. Yumiko watched from the veranda set that was bought by Setsuna for the two adults to sit together.

It was a blazing hot day and a few days before Mamoru's 5th birthday and they were throwing him a surprise party it would be a surprise for him as his father would be joining them this day. Yumiko tore her eyes away from the children for one second and there were 2 screams from the children's play area "aunt Yumiko 'Reni'-chan has collapsed" Keiichi cried out.

She whipped her head round remembering the day that Rei lost her mother and Setsuna's words from almost 2 years ago. _"_ _It's one of her abilities, she knows when her friends and family are suffering she's always had this ability she falls into a deep sleep when someone close to either her or her friends is about to die and wakes up screaming it happened a lot in the past it is part of the bond she shares with them_ " "please don't scream little one" she whispered as she wrapped the youngest of them into her arms to try and wake her.

The young princess moaned "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan" _"oh please Kami no"_ Yumiko thought "Endyyyyy!" Serenity screamed.

Yumiko immediately transformed her son was in danger. "Pluto my sons in trouble what do I do with the kids? I can't leave them" she whispered into the communicator.

"Take them inside I will send Luna and Artemis Home they are old enough to be left in a shielded house with the children I will join you as quickly as possible Pluto out" and the line ended.

"Come on children quickly inside" in a flash of light Luna and Artemis were home Yumiko put Serenity in the arms of Keiichi "I will be back soon kids I need to go rescue the prince" Sailor earth whispered and teleported out leaving some very worried children.

Sailor earth tapped into the bond she had with her son and Pluto and instantly located her son and flew to the cliff where Saburo was driving at an alarming speed. Her son was unconscious laid on the back seat what had her ex-husband done?

Pluto arrived a few seconds later just as Saburo drove off the cliff edge "Chronos time stop!" She heard Pluto call out _"please Gaia don't let them destroy her"_ sailor Earths mind plead as she dove down to the sports car she gently lifted her son out of the car and brought him back around.

Pluto released the time stop spell when she saw that sailor earth had her son in her arms there was a loud crash and a large fireball that missed sailor earth's wings by literal inches. They knew instantly that Saburo didn't make it and the two teleported away back to the house and dehenshined.

Serenity squealed "mommy you made it back safe" she smiled and then set her face in a straight line "don't scare me like that again Sailor Pluto! you used the Chronos time stop didn't you?" She said jumping out of her brother's arms and standing glaring up at her mother.

"Yes, princess. I had to otherwise Mamoru may not have survived the crash" Setsuna replied bending down to pick her daughter up "well next time do not do it without me there you know that will destroy you if you break that taboo without my blessing or presence and I can't lose you like I did queen Serenity please momma" She whimpered.

"Ok my little one I will remember that next time even though hopefully there won't be a next time" Setsuna smiled at her daughter "I hope so too mummy" the 4-year-old replied.

Yumiko listened with half a smile at the exchange between mother and daughter _"hard to believe she's only just turned 4_ " she thought silently as she stroked her son's hair "aunt Yumiko is he going to be okay" Junichi asked "he will be sweetheart. He will be okay by dinner time he just needs to rest now." Setsuna replied for Yumiko it was going to be a shock to her system for a while

Serenity asked to be let down and laid next to Mamoru on the sofa and kissed him gently "it's time to wake up Mamo-chan you are safe now" she whispered. Mamoru slowly opened his eyes "Serenity" he whispered tears in his eyes.

"Shhh my prince you are safe now I won't let any harm come to you" she whispered stroking his cheek. The two mothers smiled and knew they would have no worries of Serenity and Endymion not hating each other when they grew up and they would be a brilliant King and queen as long as they worked together and worked hard towards their joint destiny.


	14. I want to be a Senshi mommy

**Chapter 14- Mommy I want to be a Sailor Senshi**

A week after Mamoru's birthday It was nighttime and all the children had gone to bed. Yumiko and Setsuna were talking quietly. "I think I'm ready for my successor now 'Suna I've had a week to get over Saburo's death it's not like I was in love with him it was an arranged marriage anyway between our parents I will mourn him as a friend but never as a lover" Yumiko said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Setsuna smiled gently at her friend and soldier sister "you don't have to be strong Yumiko you loved him as Mamoru's father. It's natural for you to grieve we can't start that process until you aren't grieving as much" she said as she placed her hand over Yumikos and then Yumiko broke down Setsuna wrapped the smaller woman in her arms and soothed her.

"Okay...maybe I did love him as a lover but not as a soulmate" Yumiko hiccupped.

"Mommy?" 2 little voices said the two mothers looked to the living room door it was Mamoru and Serenity both looked like they had been crying the mothers held their arms out and the 2 children ran into their respective mother's arms "nightmares again you two?" Setsuna soothed.

Both the 4 and 5-year-old nodded tearfully "the nasty said she was coming to get me" Serenity hiccupped she didn't quite understand the aim of Metaria yet but was old enough to understand the concept of evil.

"My four Shittenou were evil," Mamoru said sadly.

"What you're seeing Mamoru sweetie is memories of your previous life. At the time your Shittenou weren't protected against the spells that could make them change loyalty to the dark side, not even Kunzite the Lunarian could fight it the dark kingdom was and is very powerful" Setsuna Affirmed.

The two children threw worried glances at each other. And Serenity took a deep breath "mommy I want to help" she said bravely. Setsuna got bug-eyed.

"Serenity Usagi Meiou! You're a princess, not a fighter" Setsuna replied sternly. Serenity got tears in her eyes. "No mommy you will listen to me. Yes, I understand I'm the Tsuki no princess. I'm only 4 but I know my mommy from the moon was sailor moon before she fell pregnant with Tranq and then after she had me she could no longer transform as she was meant to be sailor cosmos when I was old enough to look after myself but I threw a tantrum every time she left for practice even though I was left with the loveliest nanny she was too strict and I didn't like it so she gave up in the end and then when our father died it weakened her even more which is why she died when she used the silver crystal to throw us all into the future we know now, so it's my fault my mother died as I was a spoilt brat who only wanted her mother" Serenity said as she started to cry.

Setsuna wrapped the tiny 4-year-old in her arms and sighed, she should have seen this coming but she was so wrapped up in being a mother to the princess she had a duty to protect she failed to see that Serenity would one day know her mother from the silver millennium. was once sailor moon the legendary protector of love and justice.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. I know you think it is but it's not my darling girl never think it's your fault you fell in love. Someone got jealous and that's when trouble stirred it's just like a fairy tale but it is real for us." Setsuna replied stroking the young girl's silvery blonde locks.

"I remember the night when Beryl destroyed the moon she said she was the betrothed of Endymion" she whimpered

Mamoru growled "no I was not" he growled crossing his arms scowling at his 4-year-old counterpart "Pppbbbtttt Baka Mamo-chan. Then how come she said she was?" Serenity countered both women were stunned "young lady where did you get that language from?!" Setsuna asked stunned.

"Kei Onii-chan" Serenity grinned ruefully. Setsuna rolled her eyes she should have known her 7-year-old son would start getting careless with his choice of words after all he was an adult in a little boy's body. "You're funny Odango Atama" Mamoru grinned" Endymion Mamoru Terran where did you learn that?" Yumiko asked using his old name. She was an absolute gobsmacked at her sons choice of words to the princess "Noburo-nii" he grinned just as rueful as his betrothed adjacent who was glaring at him with her arms crossed and face scowling "I'm not an odango Meany" she sniffed indignantly.

"Looks like it to me" he grinned, Serenity scowled. "but you're my odango and I love you" he said crawling off his mothers knee and kneeling in front of the little girl he lifted a hand to her cheek "Usako" he murmured using her middle name as an affectionate name for her, eyes filled with nothing but love for his young princess.

Serenitys eyes filled with tears and admiration for the boy in front of her "I love you too Mamo-chan" she whimpered as a single tear ran down her cheek "aunt Sets I think Usako is perfectly capable of being Sailor Moon. As our souls are linked I would know each time she was heading into a battle and if she was in any trouble I would know immediately." Mamoru replied.

Two flashes startled the four the children took the object they were drawn too and the objects spoke to them

Golden rose- " _wear this always when you feel Serenity transform say "crystal rose transform" your guardians and hers will know what to do"_ the little boy nodded and snapped out of his trance.

Heart brooch- _"when you feel trouble close call out "silver Moon Cosmo make up" Endymion, his guards and the princess guardians will know what to do"_ Serenity nodded and snapped out of her trance.

The two older women gasped when they saw Serenitys brooch " 'Reni' honey you're not going to be Sailor Moon" Yumiko said aghast. Serenity frowned confused "you're going to be Sailor Cosmos" Setsuna gasped staring wide-eyed at her daughter.


	15. Saving Hotaru and Rei

Chapter 15-saving Hotaru and Rei

Out of all the days, he had to choose this day. It was Reis 5th birthday her father never turned up for his visit so little Rei was heartbroken she thought her dad at least cared about her a little bit even if it was just to see her on her birthday so Ryuu Hino decided that they would leave the shrine for one day to go visit Rei's sister and his only surviving daughter Keiko and they invited all the children round to their house and they had a little party but by 6 pm the two youngest in the young group was starting to get tired and fussy.

Ryuu said he would stay with Hotaru and Rei while Keiko and Souichi finished what they needed to finish in the lab as Souichi had a deadline to meet while Setsuna and Yumiko took their growing brood home as Yumiko was now 4 months pregnant with her successor and Mieko took Makoto home, Akemi took Minako home and Seiko took Ami home.

To everyone's surprise Junichi and Serenity fell to sleep before they even got home so had to be carried inside by Yumiko and Setsuna a few hours later all the children had gone to bed the two women were alerted an hour later to sobbing coming from the boys room and sobbing coming from the Luna and Serenitys room .

"I will go and check on 'Reni' and you go and check on the boys it's not very often we hear them cry now" Setsuna whispered glancing worriedly up the stairs at the boy's room.

Yumiko nodded her head and walked upstairs towards the boy's bedroom while Setsuna headed towards her youngest daughters room which she shared with Luna. Yumiko arrived at the 4 boys room. As Kunzite elected he wanted to share a room with his prince so Artemis got lumbered with the 3 younger Shittenou.

Yumiko arrived in the boy's room where the 3 older boys were looking at their youngest brother in tears he was crying out for Rei "Jun, Jun wake up sweetheart what's wrong" Yumiko said "Rei, explosion, kaboom."

He whimpered and then the scream Serenity let out rang through the halls, 'Taru, Rei-chan." Was all that was cried out. Yumiko immediately transformed and ran towards the girls' room.

Pluto was already waiting for her "let's go. The shields have already been erected the kids will be fine did you find who was crying?" Pluto asked.

"Yes it was Jun he was crying out for Rei I woke him up and the only words that came out were Rei, kaboom, explosion and that's when we heard Serenity Scream" Sailor Earth replied as they were flying.

"Their soul bond must have activated." Pluto gasped.

"Soulbond?" Earth questioned

"I will explain when we've rescued the girls" Pluto replied.

They were getting close they could feel the heat of the explosion flooding their every sense. Another ground shaking explosion came from the infinity district.

"Please Queen Serenity keep 2 of your daughter's protectors safe." Pluto prayed as she flew she saw the glow of the fire and tapped into the soldier bond she had with the girls.

 ** _"'Taru, Rei can you hear me my little ones."_** She urged in the mind bond

" ** _Puu! Hurry the force field we managed to erect is starting to weaken Ojii-San, Aunt Keiko and Uncle Souichi are dead we we couldn't save them."_** Rei was crying in the mind bond. Pluto felt the girl's heartbeats through her veins.

"Found them!" Earth called.

Pluto looked in her team members direction and then she just made out their red and purple force fields that were starting to fade as the girls were getting weak from exhaustion.

"On my count. You grab Hotaru and I grab Rei 1, 2, dive" the two women dove down and grabbed a girl each and made it just as the last explosion rocked the ground causing the women to actually nearly drop the girls who just clung on tighter to the two women.

"Come on let's go home my darlings," Pluto said to the girls.

"Can we sleep with you tonight Puu?" Hotaru asked in a small voice.

"Yes little one I would hate for you to be alone tonight" Pluto responded as she carried Rei in her arms as she flew Reis body was starting to get heavy Pluto knew Rei was fighting to stay awake as she would have felt Junichis distress and she wanted to comfort him.

They arrived back at the mansion Serenity was in the arms of a barely awake big brother Keiichi and Junichi in the arms of Luna the two little ones taking comfort in their warmth but not crying.

The 4 children heard the mothers coming in and ran to the door "Mommy" Serenity cried.

"Yes we got them out of the explosion but aunt Keiko and grandpa Hino didn't survive and neither did Dr Tomoe for that matter." Serenity nodded having taken Hotaru into her arms and all 3 girls were crying but Rei was crying in the arms of Junichi and apologizing for the pain she put him through when she was trying not to die. He told her not to worry and that he still loved her and was never letting her go again as he stroked her ebony locks.

Yumiko thought these were hefty words for a 4 nearly 5-year-old to say. But then she remembered a night from their past life when princess Aria came to the queen of earth s quarters absolutely distraught as she had lost Her and Jadeites baby in a training accident. Jadeite said he was happy he still had her that she survived and they could always try again but the queen of earth could see the grief in the teenage boys' eyes.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt a kick against her stomach. She smiled as this was the first time she had felt her newest little one move.

"Come on little ones back to bed all of you Hotaru and Rei are staying with me tonight." The children all sleepily nodded. Once she had settled the other 4.

Setsuna took over from Yumiko who said goodnight softly and went to her bedroom.

She looked at the two sisters who were wrapped up in each other's embrace their cheeks wet from fresh tears she got her night clothes on and took the two girls into her arms and the two little girls cried themselves to sleep.


	16. A new family member

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

 **Xantara-protector of earth**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd- reason being it just kind of happened I wasn't planning on it taking a slightly sinister turn but then how would Rei go into Setsuna's care without losing her grandfather? When her father is a stuck up you know what who barely cares about his daughters can't give much more out otherwise it ruins the story I'm not usually one to let spoilers go easily its explained later why.**

 **A/N 1 well here's chapter 16 a lot of people have been anticipating this so I hope it makes you happy**

 **Chapter 16- a new family member**

1st July 2006

It was the day after Serenitys 5th birthday. Yumiko was due any day now with Xantara this was the name she chose because it meant protector of earth and as the baby would be succeeding her mother they thought it was the best name for her.

Setsuna agreed that it was indeed the perfect name for her. All the children were getting excited for the new member of their expanding family. The girls even fought over wanting the new baby in their room so they could look after it. The women laughed and said that Xantara would be staying with Yumiko until she was old enough to have her own room. The girls all pouted but then understood it.

The children were enjoying the outdoors with it being Sunday again and it was a very hot day. Yumiko and Setsuna were watching the children play as they had a party the day before for Serenitys birthday.

So training was cancelled for the weekend. Yumiko and Setsuna were watching the children play when Yumiko felt the familiar sharp jolt "Oww little lady that hurt!" Yumiko winced.

"Well I did warn you Yumiko now you are a Sailor guardian again your pregnancy would only last 7 months but you were adamant," Setsuna replied with a half smile

"Oh shush you." Yumiko laughed and then winced as another pain hit her "you have approximately 8hours and 20 minutes of this" Setsuna smirked.

"And then will I have her in my arms?" Yumiko asked. Setsuna just tapped her nose.

"I'm not allowed to tell you too much but you will be going into hospital in about 5 hours time" Setsuna replied and went back to watch the children play.

The next five hours were spent helping the older children with their homework, reading with the little ones. A little magic wielding, then the children were bathed. And got their pyjamas on ready for bed and then Yumiko read a family story as Setsuna just had to quickly go and sort something at the time gates.

The children were so engrossed in the story. They jumped when Setsuna flashed in. "Ok little ones it's time for sleep now, Luna, Artemis you can have the television on quietly in your rooms so you don't disturb the children who you share with." Setsuna smiled

"Yes, mother" the children replied.

Yumiko met Setsuna on the landing after kissing Hotaru and Rei good night and was virtually doubled over "it's time 'Suna" Yumiko said through gritted teeth.

"I know" Setsuna smiled.

"What about the children?" Yumiko asked Just as the doorbell went.

Setsuna smiled and went to the door Yumiko watched who came in and her jaw fell a 6ft 5 handsome male with eyes as dark as night and hair as black as coal he was stunning but she remembered who this was

"Yumi you remember protector Chronos now known as Shin?" Setsuna asked.

Yumiko just nodded dumbly "it's a pleasure to see the earth queen again" Shin bowed.

"As it is you protector Chronos. Setsuna I see a small problem with this the children don't know him." Yumiko replied with a questioning look in her eyes. Setsuna gave a mysterious smile.

"Of course they do I implanted his image in their minds today so they know to trust him and they will remember him eventually but it's not the time yet. Right now it's time to get you to the hospital." Setsuna said and kissed Shin on the cheek.

"The children should be fine but just let us know if yeah," Setsuna blushed.

"Of course love." Shin smiled

"Daughter on the way here!" Yumiko insisted grabbing Setsuna's arm and pulling her away.

The two women arrived at the hospital and were directed straight to labor and delivery they were walking down the hall with Setsuna supporting Yumiko.

"Suna I've just realised she's gonna have the Terran mark glowing like a beacon won't that raise questions?" Yumiko asked worriedly.

"There will be a bright flash as soon as she is placed on your chest and they won't remember anything" Setsuna replied taking away any worries Yumiko had and then they arrived at the delivery ward where Yumiko was instantly put in a bed and her and the little ones progress were being closely watched.

2 hours and 59 minutes later.

"Ok, Mrs Chiba you are fully dilated so when you feel the pain now. It's time to push okay?" The doctor said.

"Hai" Yumiko replied and then the pain hit her and she gasped in pain

"Okay, Yumiko push." The midwife said. Yumiko gave her first push.

"That was fantastic Yumiko." The midwife smiled as Yumikos head fell back she was quickly getting exhausted she had forgotten how much having Mamoru tired her out and now she was experiencing it again with her daughter.

Setsuna held her hand "its okay Yumiko you are doing fantastic." Yumiko just nodded as beads of sweat laced her brows and forehead.

"Okay, Yumiko here comes a big one I want you to push as this one passes through okay on my count 1,2,3 push," the midwife said. Yumiko pushed through the contraction while stopping herself from crying out in agony.

"Okay take a big breath we have the baby's head you just need to push the rest of the way out." The doctor said.

In one sharp cry from Yumiko, there was a shrill cry.

Yumiko fell back into the bed in utter exhaustion after cleaning up the midwife passed the little 5lb 4oz girl into Yumiko's arms.

"Congratulations you have a very healthy little girl Yumiko. Did you decide on her name then? As the last time I saw you, you were struggling for a name." the midwife asked Yumiko nodded.

"Yes, she's called Xantara Emi and of course my last name," Yumiko said quietly as the little girl Sucked on Yumiko's finger.

"Oh and one more thing why does she have a mark on her forehead that looked like the symbol of the Earth," The midwife asked turning to the two women.

The 2 women looked at each other and then there was a scream from Xantara and a flash of gold Light. "Now what was I here for? Oh, that's it. Seeing as you are healthy and the little one is you should be able to go home in the morning." The midwife smiled walking away the two women sighed with relief.

The next morning Yumiko and Xantara were let out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. Setsuna was waiting for them in the smaller of the two cars they had. The kindly doctor helped Yumiko into the car while Setsuna fastened the baby into her car seat and stroked the little ones pale cheeks.

"Welcome to the crazy family Xantara." She smiled and then got back into her side of the car.

They made the short journey home "I've warned the kids they've got to be quiet when I fetch them from school later. They were really excited just so you know." Setsuna smiled at Yumiko.

"I knew they would be how's Mamoru been? It's the 1st night he's been without me being close to him." Yumiko asked.

"He slept through the night no issues but woke up and came downstairs a little distressed as you weren't in your room I then reminded him where you were and he quickly settled down and got ready for school with no issues." Setsuna smiled.

"That's a relief then" Yumiko replied. Setsuna looked at the clock it was now 2:45 pm. "I best go fetch the children," Setsuna said.

Yumiko nodded and said she would feed Xantara while she was out fetching the children from school.

She arrived just a little under an hour later with all the children in tow. They all smiled when they saw who was in the arms of Yumiko "come meet your little sister Mamoru." Yumiko smiled.

Mamoru put his school bag down and approached his mother and clambered onto the sofa next to her and Yumiko carefully put the little girl in Mamoru's arms "momma she's beautiful she looks just like you." Mamoru smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Yes my love. She truly is very special just like you little man." Yumiko smiled The rest of the little ones came to look at the new addition to their family just as Xantara opened her eyes which were blue and had gold specks in them.

The children all gasped "Mamo-chan her eyes are just like yours" Serenity gasped sitting next to her prince "they are aren't they 'Reni' you are getting to be quite an observant princess." Mamoru replied with a cheeky smile.

Serenity scoffed quietly. "Of course I am. I have a great family and I love you all so much" Serenity said.

"We love you too Hime," everyone said smiling with tears in their eyes.


	17. Makotos heartbreak

Chapter 17-heartbreak for Makoto

Shortly after Xantara was born the remaining inner parents and the Meiou/ Chiba family held a christening ceremony so if anything was to happen the child would automatically go to Setsuna.

Even though this was set in the silver millennium. They did the ceremony so it was legal for the modern era that they were now living in the parents were happy that if anything happened to them their daughter would be going to the woman they trusted with their daughters since the girls were between 3 and 4 years old when she took their guardian training on so they didn't have to struggle with becoming a magical guardian on their own.

Priest: as we gather in this congregation in this today I ask Setsuna, Minako, Makoto and Ami to step forward please and then the parents of these 3 wonderful girls to step forward too

The aforementioned stepped forward

Priest: Do you, Setsuna Trista Meiou if anything was to happen to the parents of these girls promise to take the children into your care and offer them the love that their parents would?

Setsuna: I do

The priest smiled

Priest: then it is my honour to announce you the godmother of Minako, Makoto and Ami

Everyone cheered. Yumiko was smiling proudly with a tiny Xantara in her arms.

2 years 3 months later

That weekend was here the one that Setsuna had been waiting for, for over 8 years. She had managed to convince Mieko Kino and her husband that she would look after Makoto while they went to France to enjoy a second honeymoon they had become closer since the kids left nursery as there wasn't a parent-teacher line between them anymore. There was still one between Yumiko and Mieko as Xantara started at the nursery just several weeks ago but the parent-teacher line between them was lighter because Mamoru had left the nursery 4 years prior so they had enjoyed a solid friendship for quite some time before Xantara came along.

The children were playing outside. Makoto was chasing butterflies with Hotaru and Rei on her heels the 3 children were giggling away when Makoto suddenly froze.

The two raven-haired little girls crashed into her "Mako-chan are you okay?" Rei asked rubbing her nose Hotaru copying her older her sister but with concern in her eyes.

"Mommy, daddy?" The little girl whimpered.

Setsuna saw the thunder Senshi looking up at the sky and knew she approached the brunette and put a hand on her shoulder "aunt 'Suna?" The little girl turned her head and threw her arms around Setsuna.

"They're gone aunt 'Suna, they're gone the plane went boom when it crashed no one survived. Did you know mummy was pregnant?" the brunette sobbed.

Setsuna gasped and held the little girl tight "no I didn't I'm so sorry sweetheart. Now, do you know why we held that special ceremony?" The little girl shook her head she was still in denial "because then if something happened to any of your parents like it has to your mama and Papa you would come straight into my care and you wouldn't have to go through any care systems and you would always be around people who love you so much." Setsuna said bending down to Makoto's height to wipe her tears even though she didn't need to bend far as Makoto was already hitting almost 5 foot at 8 years old.

The little Amazon cried harder Noburo ran outside when he heard Makoto wail and he took the girl into his arms "shhh Angel I'm here. It hurts now but in time even though the wound will still be there it will get smaller" Noburo comforted stroking the girl's hair

"Nobu" Makoto whimpered crying into his shoulder "shh I know princess" he whispered. Setsuna choked on a sob and ran inside she realised who Miekos new baby would have been.

Yumiko saw her run in and passed Xantara to Luna as she was just about to put the two-year-old down for her nap so she asked Luna to do it who agreed and went after Setsuna.

She arrived at Setsuna's room and knocked on the door gently "Sets' are you okay hon?" She asked as she walked in "Yumiko she was pregnant" Setsuna said and burst into tears.

"Huh, I don't understand," Yumiko said sitting next to her friend "Mieko, you know I told you I can see certain parts of the future all those years ago?" Setsuna asked

Yumiko nodded "we changed the fates when you came into my life." Setsuna said Yumiko gave her a worried glance "how do you mean changed the fates?" Yumiko asked.

"You should have died 3 years ago Yumiko. But because of how our children met it proved impossible as you awakened shortly after the kids as a guardian so the past merged with the present because of this you became immortal and then you got the divorce so I suppose you could say that put the final nail in the coffin. Serenity and Endymion wouldn't have meant to have met until she was 14 where he would be a jerk to her for a while and then they would fall in love." Setsuna affirmed.

Yumiko gasped "so you're saying because I didn't die 3 years ago we changed the path of fate and what does Mieko have to do with it?" Yumiko said.

"Mieko and her husband are dead Mako-chan sensed it, her empathic abilities are starting to awaken finally I've been trying to get them to awaken for years so Minako and Serenity didn't have the brunt of emotions. Serenity wouldn't have fainted because I sealed Miekos image from her mind because this all started because she officially became my daughter as her rebirth parents didn't want to raise her after they were told in a dream on who she actually is I'm still trying to work out who told them 8 years down the line. I can't stand seeing her in pain she's my daughter Yumi'" Setsuna cried.

"She really is yours, isn't she? I can see the love you have for her in your eyes and all you wanted to do was protect her innocence for as long as possible?" Yumiko replied.

Setsuna nodded her eyes downcast "if I could do anymore she wouldn't be taking the crown at all I want to keep her as my little innocent girl who wonders at everything but my father would probably kill me with his bare hands if I stopped that from happening, I knew Mieko was going to die but she wasn't meant to be pregnant, and the child who she would have been giving birth to was Lita and Nephrites daughter who was born in silver millennium but she didn't survive long because of the war that broke out now she may never be reborn again." Setsuna said trying not to burst into full-blown tears.

"Mommy?" Serenity came into the bedroom and saw the state her mother was in "mommy what's wrong?" The 8-year-old asked clambering onto her mother's knee at 8 the princess was barely reaching 4'4 "Makoto's mother has just died my love." Setsuna said then suddenly realising what she just said and covered her mouth.

Serenity looked confused for a moment. Then tears filled her eyes and she screamed "iie mama you're lying, not aunt Mieko" Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter "shhh baby Mommas here. I wish I was lying little one but I'm afraid I'm not, Noburo is looking after Makoto." Setsuna said as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	18. Keiichis shock

**Chapter 18- Keiichi's shock**

Keiichi noticed before Makoto lost her parents that Minako was starting to get distant from himself and her friends so one Saturday before training with Setsunas permission given before she ran out with Xantara in her arms. The 11 year old rang the Aino residence to check on Minako."Hello" a small voice came on the phone "Minako, sweetie?" Keiichi gasped

"I can't talk right now Keiichi-chan" the 9-year-old whispered.

"Mina, what's going on?" Artemis took the phone off a wide-eyed Keiichi "Arte I will see you in a couple of hours but please get Aunt 'Suna to pick me up first." The 9-year-old whispered and then the line went dead.

The now 14 year old looked at his 11 year old brother who was biting his lip "what's wrong little brother?" Artemis asked "something bad is going to happen to Mina. Where's my mother?" Keiichi whispered.

"She's running errands with Serenity, Xantara and Aunt Yumiko Me and Luna are in charge of the rest of you at the minute. I can't really leave Luna in charge of a load of 7 and 8 year old girls and 5 troublesome Boys on her own whatever you have planned you're on your own little man." Artemis replied looking disapprovingly at his younger brother.

"Don't forget I have kicked your ass several times in training nii-chan in both lives I will happily do it for real if you don't let me go to my fiancée," Keiichi replied through gritted teeth.

"You are 11 years old Keiichi she's you're betrothed. I legally don't have a say in what you do with the girl that _Luna and myself practically_ raised on our own in the moon kingdom." Artemis growled a very feline growl.

"Still playing protective father even though your only 5 years older than this time then Arte?" Keiichi said dangerously. Artemis ran a hand through his white hair.

"She _was_ practically mine and Lunas daughter Keiichi her parents were insolent and selfish. Luna even nursed Mina as she had just had our two children around the time Mina was born. Her parents didn't even take one glance at her even before she was sent to the moon with a nurse maid to hand over to your mother, but because she was betrothed to you the moment she was born Serenity handed her over to me and Luna even after you went to earth. She remained in our care. Until she was old enough to care for herself she called us mom and dad Keiichi we never told her she wasn't our daughter because in a way she was we had her from hours old like mother had Serenity at this time." Artemis replied

Keiichi was wide-eyed princess Mina had never told him the truth about her upbringing in the silver millennium when they touched on the subject Mina would avoid it she would always quickly change the subject.

"I don't understand Arte every time I asked her about her upbringing she always quickly delved off the subject but you were and still are great what is with that?" Keiichi questioned

Artemis smiled "I remember why now she was upset with us and our children because we would morph into cat form around her and she thought she was a freak because she couldn't change into a cat we was going to explain to her when she was 18 but they didn't make it that far" Artemis replied wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry" Keiichi whispered sadly Artemis ruffled his brother's silver hair "don't worry little man you have an eternity to make it up too me" he winked and Keiichi pouted.

Keiichi suddenly grabbed his chest and collapsed to his knees trying not to cry "Mina?" He whimpered Artemis knelt down to him and rested his hands on the youngsters face "Go" Artemis said.

"Arte are you sure?" Keiichi asked.

"Minako needs you little man I'm fine now I've told you the truth I've been wanting to tell you for ages but I was waiting until you were old enough to understand sorry if I scared you by snapping at you," Artemis replied

"It's ok nii-chan I'm going to find my fiancée" Keiichi smiled, he transformed into Kunzite and teleported away.

He arrived in Minako's room. "Mina" he whispered harshly he heard a bang downstairs "Minako" he heard his mother and aunt call he ran downstairs.

"Mother!" Sailor Pluto jumped "Kunzite did you sense that with Mina?" Pluto asked Kunzite nodded.

"Right Kunzite you and I take the dining room and kitchen. Earth you take upstairs." The other two nodded their agreements and Pluto and Kunzite headed straight for the kitchen. "Use your soul bond with Minako son," Pluto said Kunzite nodded.

Kunzite closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes snapped open "backyard and fast." Kunzite said running outside **_"Earth I think we have a problem backyard hurry,"_** Pluto said in the mind bond to sailor earth **_"right"_** sailor Earth replied and appeared next to Pluto seconds later

"Get your filthy hands off my fiancée" they heard Kunzite growl. Pluto and Earth went wide-eyed and ran outside to where Kunzite was. The two other adults turned and scoffed "she's our daughter I'm not letting her marry some knight of old and to make sure she never marries you I made a deal with someone I now have the power to remove her star seed." The man said.

"You're meant to be her parents how can you do such a thing you know that will kill her right?" Pluto growled.

"I know but my queen needs her star seed," Akemi said.

"You will do no such thing Minako transform," Earth said the tearful girl screamed which freed her from her bounds.

"Venus love eternal makeup" the possessed parents went wide-eyed "bet ya wasn't expecting I would already be an eternal did you mother and father?" Eternal sailor Venus smirked.

"B-but how. You aren't meant to reach eternal forms until you are 18?" The stunned mother replied.

"It's called my queen has more power than you were ever led to believe," Venus smirked.

"Every single one of her powers has been awakened so you either start fighting or revoke your deal with the devil" Kunzite ordered

"Never!" the parents growled "then you leave me no choice I challenge you to a duel whoever wins gets Venus," Kunzite said the 2 mothers and Venus went wide-eyed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Venus shrieked.

Kunzite smiled "I will be fine love if you don't accept you surrender Venus to us," Kunzite said.

The parents looked conflicted for a moment but then a sword appeared in the man's hands. "You're a child this should be nice and simple" he smirked evilly the boy and the man started duelling.

"I'm quite surprised boy you are doing quite well for an amateur." The older man said. Kunzite snorted "Amateur my ass I've been wielding a sword since I was 6 years old." Kunzite replied backflipping and dodging.

"Daddy" was all Venus said to distract the man for a second Kunzite took the opportunity and struck striking Minako's father straight in the chest he fell to the ground dead. Akemi screamed "you horrible boy I am reporting you to my queen" she shrieked

"Like hell you are mother no one messes with my fiancé and gets away with it easily love and beauty shock. The mother fell to the ground "all we wanted was for the best for you." She whispered.

"My best is with my fiancé and his family I hope you rot in hell the pair of you I will show my scars with pride" Venus sneered.

"Scars?" Kunzite asked raising a brow. "They've been beating me since I was six because that's when I told them the truth about you being my fiancé and that you and 'Reni' were originally the duel planet children of the moon and Venus" she replied in a small voice.

"They were beating you?!" Earth asked detransforming "yes aunt Yumi but they are gone now so they can never hurt me again. I just want to go home with you now." She whispered

"We will teleport home and see you when you get back," Kunzite said taking Venus hand.

Let's go upstairs and get her stuff" Setsuna said. Yumiko nodded and the parents went inside

"Let's go home love," Kunzite said. The little Venusian faced her fiancé "Aishiteru Kunzite" she took his face with her slender hands stood on her tiptoes and the two shared their first kiss.


	19. The Plutonian curse

**Chapter 19- the Plutonian curse/ the end of an arrangement?**

5 years 9 months later

The day had finally come Setsuna had been feeling uneasy she had a feeling that Beryl would come after the 4 boys today but she stayed positive for the sake of her best friend the teens and Xantara who was now 8 almost 9 and quickly coming into her powers and was very advanced at the age she was.

It was the last day before summer break. She smiled _"I'm so glad the children have grown up together they wouldn't have the strong bond they have now if they hadn't have grown up the way they did."_ She thought as Yumiko approached and hugged her best friend from behind "Setsuna I'm feeling really uneasy something bad is going to happen today. And it's gonna hit us hard but not as much as it's going to hurt Serenity." Yumiko said tears threatening to spill.

Setsuna hugged her best friend "I'm sure everything will be fine Yumi," Setsuna said gritting her teeth trying to avoid the truth being told as they hugged the communicators came to life.

"Mother, Aunt Yumiko 5 youmma in the park found them on the way home from school." Serenity whispered into the communicator.

"We are on our way sweetie," Setsuna said. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Earth teleported to the park and found the Senshi and Shittenou were fighting the yoummas in 3s. Each Senshi sibling pair was fighting with the inner siblings Shittenou so it was:

Uranus, Nephrite and Jupiter,

Saturn, Jadeite and Mars

Neptune Zoisite and Mercury

The sister planets so Chibi sailor earth, Kunzite and Venus

And then Tuxedo Mask and Sailor cosmos were fighting a youmma on their own so Pluto and Sailor Earth went to their aid. Within 15 minutes all the youmma had been defeated.

"Well done everyone you came together in your teams brilliantly" Venus praised.

Everyone smiled brightly and nodded their agreement. "Well, well, well if it isn't the precious princess Serenity and her Senshi," a female voice said mockingly.

"Beryl" Pluto growled/

"Oh, Pluto I didn't think you were ever allowed to leave your post slaving at the gates," Beryl smirked.

"My duty changed almost 14 years ago witch. What do you want?" Pluto spat out.

"I want my 4 kings they are the property of the dark kingdom," Beryl said,

"No, we are not Beryl you tricked us and made us kill our girls we are never going back there again we had enough nightmares as children thank you" Kunzite sneered.

"Then I will take your precious sister. that's right I know you are queen Serenitys other brat prince Tranquility people give the most amazing revelations when they are dying" Beryl mocked as she grabbed Sailor Cosmos and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Now tell me princess where is your precious silver crystal so I can take it from you and then Endymion will be mine once more," Beryl said

"I will never ever give it to you Beryl." Cosmos choked out.

"Let my daughter go!" Pluto screamed, "oh so it is true the moon brats your daughter in this incarnation?" Beryl cackled and gripped Cosmos neck more.

Sailor Cosmos could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness and suddenly gasped for air and felt strong arms around her. "Tranq what happened?" she asked looking up at her brother.

"Pluto just used Chronos typhoon on her you have been unconscious for about 5 minutes little sister," he said worry in his now silver eyes.

Cosmos stood "I'm fine nii-chan right now I just want to keep you safe" Cosmos said her blue eyes shining. She cried out when she realised she couldn't feel the link to her brother suddenly "Tranq!" She screamed.

"He let his guard down princess I have him now" Beryl hissed "give him back to me he's the only family I have from back then" Cosmos screamed transforming into her princess self and began to summon the crystal out of her chest.

"Oh no, you don't you are not strong enough yet," Pluto said "mother I want my big brother I'd rather die than see him in the grips of the dark kingdom again," Serenity said. Pluto gave a sad look "then you leave me no choice princess Time..." Pluto started.

"No please Kami don't do this" Serenity cried strong tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You've left me no choice princess you are old enough to care for yourself now Guardian Chronos my father. Prevent time from moving!" everything froze apart from Serenity she looked around at her family.

"What have you done mother?" She gasped she ran to Venus and took the moon sword out of Venus back sheath where the moon sword was stored. And put it to Beryl's face time started moving again Pluto fell to the ground and started coughing she knew she was dying she was in the arms of Tuxedo mask who had transformed into Prince Endymion.

"Prince" she gasped the 14-year-old boy had tears rolling down his cheeks "don't do this Puu we all need you, look at Serenity she's going to get the boys back," Endymion said softly.

"My duty is done my prince it was an honour raising you all, I want you to remember I love each and every one of you." She turned her head to watch her daughter "grow up well 'Reni I love you so much." Pluto gasped out.

Serenity stabbed Beryl in the heart blindly. Beryl fell to the ground dead in an instant and the dark auras surrounding the almost dead boys stopped and then they fell to the ground gasping for air and shaking the shadows away from their eyes and they ran to Pluto, Serenity instantly ran to her as soon as she felt the sword pierce the queen of the dark kingdom.

With Serenity knelt beside the woman who had raised her for 13 almost 14 years the woman she called mother "no mother you can't die I still need you we made a pact when I was 4 years old the day Mamo-Chan nearly died please mommy please don't go" Serenity cried.

Pluto

Sumooru redi

Watashi no taisetsu na tatta hitori no purinsesu

Itsumo watashi ni ai ni kitekurete arigatou

Sumooru redi

Watashi no taisetsu na chiisa na chiisa na purinsesu

Watashi wa sunao de yasashii anata ga daisuki

Sumooru redi

Wakatte kudasai anata wa kesshite hitori ja nai

Sumooru redi

Dakishimete kisu suru dake ga ai no akashi ja nai

Tooku kara mitsume sotto omou dake no

Mimamoru ai no katachi datte aru no desu

Tomodachi to ittekurete ureshikatta

Pluto Dehenshined and closed her eyes for the final time.

Serenity

Nano ni afuretekuru kono kanjou wa na ni

Doushite namida ga deru no

Atashi no tatta hitori no tomodachi

Atashi no ichiban taisetsu na Tomodachi

"She's gone princess there's nothing we can do sweetie" Sailor Earth said tears rolling down her cheeks. In a flash of garnet light, Plutos body disappeared. Serenity let out a harrowing scream and collapsed in a heap of tears "no not again" she cried out.

Kunzite tried calming her down but she shook him off and flew away "I knew something bad was going to happen today I just didn't know it would be this" Sailor Earth said dehenshining and wiping her eyes she was now a single mother with 13 children to raise who were all distraught it would definitely take a long while for their wounds to heal but maybe not as long as the moon princess.

They all went home together Luna and Artemis were already home and in cat form, the cats saw the tearful faces of 12 teens, an 8-year-old and an adult "what happened? 'Reni' came running into the house in tears and locked herself in Setsuna's room" Luna asked

Kunzite snapped "well if you hadn't have noticed Setsuna is no longer with us she used the time stop spell today and this time her father wasn't Lenient with her she said her duty was done and she died in the arms of Endymion and Serenity." Keiichi broke and shut himself in his room.

"No" Luna gasped and she too began to cry. Artemis rubbed his face against her cheek "I will try and get Serenity to come out of aunt 'Sunas room" Mamoru said putting his school bag down "no son just be with her you are old enough to become an item once again now as are all of you may swap your bedroom buddies tonight and spread out there's enough room for everyone you don't have to be in one wing now" Yumiko smiled through her tears.

Everyone blushed but smiled and thanked Yumiko for making light on a heartbreaking day for the family "I will go to Keiichi now" Minako whispered hiding her tears from the group and walking away.

Everyone nodded and paired off and went to find a bedroom until it was just Hotaru, Xantara and Yumiko left "well it just looks like us 3 tonight" Yumiko whispered to the two youngest girls who nodded and sat on either side of her and the Three hugged tightly together.

Mamoru had finally got into Serenity was knelt on the floor her hair covering her face and the hair also glowing silver. He suddenly realised he and her were quickly maturing "Usako what the Hell are you doing?!" He asked

"I'm bringing my mother back I can't be without her Mamo-chan" Serenity cried temporarily turning her head to him.

"Usako you are going to make us queen and king before we are 16 if you continue." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Mamo-chan you don't know what it's like to lose your mother. I've had too twice now I just cannot cope." She replied facing away.

"Serenity I felt when my mother died on the moon at the hands of your brother." He said "how dare you say that Endymion. How dare you say it as if it was a curse it was not Tranquility's fault you of all people should know this you're the freaking prince." She stood and fully faced him.

"Your mother got a second chance she's here now. I lost my first mother because of the crystal. Now I'm trying to make things right with my mother who has raised all of us with the care and affection that no one knew she was capable of after being alone at the gates for all this time until we were reborn no Mamoru-San don't ever say you know what it feels like to lose your mother ever." She said in a low dangerous voice. Mamoru winced at the formal name used he felt like if he didn't do something their relationship would be completely destroyed.

"Serenity" he begged.

"Just answer me this Mamoru" Serenity said, "what is that fair princess?" He said noticing she was making ground on him "do you love me enough to let me go" she said.

"Well, that depends on where love?" He whispered slightly aghast "it is a simple question Mamoru Yes or no is your answer" Serenity replied pointedly.

"If I had to then yes is your answer Serenity" he replied confused

"Arigatou" Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will talk when I get back." Serenity said, "Usako, where are you going?" Mamoru asked "to find my grandfather, this is a mission I must do alone," Serenity said as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos and then she disappeared.

The Sailor Senshi and Shittenou burst into Setsuna's room "where's Serenity?" Venus asked.

Mamoru shook out of his shock "she just said she was going to find her grandfather I didn't quite understand then she transformed and disappeared" Mamoru admitted

"You Baka" Uranus shouted and lunged for him she was caught by Sailor Earth.

"Whoa slow down Uranus what did I say?" Mamoru said Everyone detransformed "think about it son who is her mother in this time? Senshi full name please not civilian" Yumiko asked

"Well that's easy sailor Pluto the guardian of time, space and the underworld but I still don't understand why Haruka lunged for me," Mamoru said

"The father of Sailor Pluto is..." Minako started

"Chronos the high God of time" Yumiko finished for her and Mamoru fainted.


	20. Revival and reconciliation

**Chapter 20- Revival and reconciliation**

It was dark, cold and ancient. Serenity hated this place but if she was going to get her mother back she had to face her now grandfather he had to know that she was just as reliant on herself than she was with her Senshi she knocked tentatively on the large black doors.

"Enter" a voice boomed. Serenity swallowed the vomit that was rising in her throat and took a few deep breaths and walked into the throne room and bowed.

"Hello Grandfather," she said meekly the man's eyes flashed in shock.

"Granddaughter I wasn't expecting you until you were 16" the old God replied kindly.

"Well, grandfather you know how I got here don't you?" Serenity said taking a couple of steps forward "yes my dear you would have used the space-time key that was embedded into your body when my daughter took you into her care so you became my granddaughter." Chronos said. Serenity transformed into regal form

"Well about that, you see grandfather. I still need her I cannot be a ruler without her by my side making sure I make the correct decisions. I know I have my brother, my prince, the rest of my Senshi, Endymion, the Shittenou, Luna and Artemis but I need my mother as well grandfather." Serenity raised her face slowly getting more confident.

"Even though few they were powerful words, dear granddaughter. My daughter has raised you brilliantly just like we planned. But I can't bring her back granddaughter she may be your mother but she broke the major taboo twice" Chronos said struggling to keep a stoic face on when inside his heart was breaking for the innocent moon princess who had done nothing wrong but have too much love to give and was now silently crying.

Serenity bit her lip "I know it was like a really really really long time ago but you would have had a mother once surely if she was taken before her time it would have destroyed you and as you know my mother is meant to be an eternal like the rest of them." Serenity reminded

"Believe it not granddaughter yes I did have a mother a very long time ago and yes she was taken before her time so I know how you feel granddaughter. Okay here is the deal I'm going to give you four stones in order for me to bring your mother back you are going to give these 4 stones to your inner Senshi and their Shittenou when the time comes for them to be wed these stones will be the first of the next generation of Senshi." as he passed her the stones he told her who would be who

"The pink one you will give to Venus and Tranquility- she will be sailor Ceres"

"The red one you will give to Mars and Jadeite- she will be sailor Vesta"

"The green one you will give to Jupiter and Nephrite - she will be sailor Juno"

"The blue one you will give to Mercury and Zoisite- she will be sailor Pallas"

The old God finished talking "I will do as you wish grandfather." The princess bowed "Thank you, you are a strong and beautiful girl Serenity I'm proud to call you my granddaughter but I can see you still need your mother you are still so vulnerable and childlike in so many ways you may go astray if you don't have a gentle hand to guide you." Chronos smiled.

"Thank you, Grandfather, but I will not be lead astray I have a family who loves me too much" Serenity smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it just apologise to Prince Endymion I think you hurt him with those words earlier," Chronos said sternly.

"I know but I was grieving and hurt" Serenity replied sheepishly. Chronos let out a Jovian guffaw "Kami you sound so much like your mother from when she was a child" he laughed. Serenity started giggling too "well I do look up to her grandfather but can I have her back now? As much as I love you this castle creeps me out" Serenity asked and grimaced.

"Of course dear. Yes, I suppose this place could use with a complete change. I promise when you come back on your 16th birthday it will be much lighter and much more welcoming." The old God smiled said a few ancient words which Serenity didn't understand but held on to the next generation of senshi that were still in stone form at the minute until much later on tightly and a few seconds later sailor Pluto appeared looking much, much younger. Serenity gasped and put two stones in each subspace pocket and then ran into Pluto's arms and broke down "momma, momma you came back. Please don't ever leave me again" she cried as her mother embraced her.

"I won't baby girl I promise," Pluto said kissing her daughters brow.

"I love you, mommy, thank you, Grandfather, I will see you soon." Serenity said happy tears rolling down her cheeks

"You will indeed granddaughter. Daughter, there are no longer the taboos on your head, because I can see no matter how long she lives my granddaughter is going to need you for a long time." Chronos smiled.

"Thank you, Father." Pluto bowed "mother can we go home now I'm hungry" Serenity grinned ruefully Pluto rolled her eyes "I thank Selene for your speedy metabolism baby girl come on then let's go home. See you soon father. But don't forget I will want to see Shin soon" Pluto blushed.

"Of course dear, now get going great Selene if that girl's stomach gets any louder you won't have any food left at home." Chronos laughed at the princesses rumbling stomach and waved them off. The princess transformed back into Sailor Cosmos and the two teleported home.

Mother and daughter arrived home a few minutes later hand in hand and they dehenshined. Setsuna was shocked at the impact that her temporary death had she could even see the usually stoic and calm Keiichi had been crying. She made eye contact with Yumiko and Yumiko's hand flew to her mouth and she began to cry.

The family looked around to see why their aunt/mother was crying and the jaws dropped " Konnichiwa Minna" Setsuna smiled the chairs went flying and the mother and daughter were soon surrounded by hugs, kisses, "never leave again" and plenty of tears they in return hugged their family members the family was complete again everyone was happy but it was Xantaras question that stood out,

"But how?" Was all she said. Serenity blushed and just said "grandfather was perfectly hospitable he is not the tyrant everyone thinks he is. He just has a very creepy castle."

She threw her mother and her prince a certain look when they thought the group weren't looking as if to say "we need to talk as soon as we can get away from the family" the two understood her body language Setsuna made the move "well I'm going to freshen up being dead has left an icky feeling on my body." Setsuna said.

"Okay well I will do you some dinner and you can have it when you come downstairs" Yumiko smiled.

"I'm going to freshen up too grandfathers castle was musty and the smell is lingering on my skin I saw some of your wrinkle nosed expressions when you hugged me" Serenity smiled.

"I will join you, love," Mamoru said and followed Serenity and Setsuna out of the living room "them 3 are hiding something it was something in Serenitys expressions to Setsuna-mama and Mamoru." Rei said "I agree," said Jun.

The 3 went into Setsuna's room and they put a spell of silence and a door locking spell so no one would find what the three were up too "okay, young lady what deal did you strike with your grandfather?" Setsuna was straight to the point.

"Kami mother it's not that huge of a deal well maybe a little ok it may have a huge impact on the inner Senshi and the Shittenou including Tranq." Serenity blushed.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair "what the hell did you do Serenity?" Mamoru asked.

Serenity rolled her eyes and took the 4 stones out of her pockets Setsuna gasped. "Those are the asteroid Senshi they are only meant to be born if the Senshi are unable to have children of their own but I've checked and them 8 girls are more than capable of having children," Setsuna replied

"I don't know what grandfather did mother but all I know is. Is that on the day of their weddings the pink one goes to Mina and Tranq, the red one goes to Rei and Jun, the green one goes to Mako and Nobu and the blue goes to Ami and 'Toro, he said they would be the first of the next generation of Senshi so there will be more obviously more than the asteroid Senshi" Serenity said.

"I suppose that's fair I was worried then baby girl." Setsuna said hugging the 13-year-old tightly "momma I'm not that insane I read grandfathers thought process I knew he wanted you back as well you are his only daughter after all. I just couldn't be without you mama." The teen whimpered and began to cry again.

"Ssshhh baby girl it's okay I'm never going to leave you again I promise." Setsuna said hugging the girl even harder "I'm sorry Mamo-chan I didn't mean to hurt you earlier but you can understand that I was grieving and scared. I thought I would never see mama again." Serenity cried into her mother's chest Setsuna looked at Mamoru and Mamoru walked over and took the girl into his arms,

"It's okay princess. I understand perfectly love but don't ever do anything like that on your own again he may be your grandfather but if you anger him just remember he is Chronos. The one who can completely rewrite time" Mamoru said.

"I know Mamo-chan Gomenasai" she cried. Mamoru cupped the young princesses face "just don't do it again okay" and then he kissed her softly "Aishiteru princess" he whispered, "Aishiteru Mamo-chan I promise I won't do it again." She said and kissed him back. Setsuna smiled with tears in her eyes "that's my girl" she whispered.


	21. Hotarus soulmate

**Chapter 21- Hotarus soulmate**

It was the first Saturday after January 6th Hotarus 14th birthday. Hotaru was looking forward to a day of shopping with the girls while the boys were going to be training today with the new swords master Motoki who was also the swords master Maltock from the moon he turned up on Setsunas door the other day after he discovered he had powers and retrieved all his memories from the moon kingdom his sister who was his sidekick was still a little young in the present so he said he didn't want her memories returning just yet. As she was the same age as Xantara in this time and Motoki was the same age as Keiichi.

There was a knock on Hotarus bedroom door. "Taruuu it's time to go shopping," Xantara shouted.

"I will be out in a minute I'm just getting dressed Xantara-Chan" she replied jumping out of bed and going into her walk-in closet she felt a warm breath across her face and gasped, she turned her head and faced with an image of her soulmate from the past.

"Shadow" she gasped, the image bought his jet black hair out his stormy grey eyes and gave a sultry smile "hello my sweet little firefly" his voice sent tingles down Hotarus spine.

She gulped and she finally stopped shaking from the nerves that always made her cower from her soulmate in the past until she finally dropped her guards down at 14 as he was 2 years her senior. _"so if reincarnation wasn't messed up because of Serenity going to Pluto as a newborn he should be two years my senior again."_ She thought,

"Where do I find you dear Shadow?" She whispered. "Your thought process is wrong love remember I am a mind reader remember? My present incarnation because of the princess is only 6 months older than you give or take a few days. You are actually five days older than me at this time." He replied with a cocky grin.

"Take that smirk off your face right now Shadow I forgot you are as infuriating as Jun is" Hotaru retorted.

A flash of jealousy went through Shadows stormy grey eyes "who the hell is Jun?" he growled low.

Hotaru sighed she forgot how jealous Shadow could get "Jun is Jadeites modern incarnation he is betrothed to Aria known in this time as Rei they haven't married yet as Setsuna-mama and Aunt Yumiko would have kittens. Now cover your damn eyes and tell me where to find you" she said throwing a towel at the image.

"Why? I've seen it all before though in this incarnation I have to say you're much better endowed." He said, _"will you give it up already!"_ She responded in the language of her home planet. The image smirked _"but it's so funny winding you up my sweet little firefly"_ he replied in the same language. "Anata ga kirai na hitodesu" (you are an asshole) she retorted back in Japanese.

The ghostly teen made a mock hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart "that hurt firefly." The ghostly teen pouted "well you shouldn't be a Baka then" Hotaru responded back pouting. Shadow rested a ghostly hand against Hotarus cheek.

"Your sister is going to burst into the room in a minute so you better get dressed I love you firefly I will see you soon." And the image disappeared.

Hotaru quickly puts a purple t-shirt on and black skinny jeans she sat down to put her boots on and felt wet upon her cheeks Hotaru realised she was crying. She heard a knock on the door "Taru are you ready?" the voice of Rei said behind the door.

"Just give me a minute nee-Chan" she replied trying to hide her sobs.

Rei heard her younger sister trying to hide her sobs and walked into her bedroom and saw her younger sister in tears "Imoto-chan are you okay?" Rei asked taking the younger girl into her arms.

"Hai, shadow decided to make an appearance and didn't tell me where to find him I actually reverted back to Saturnian I haven't spoken that language for a god damned millennia and he shows up and he's still as bad as Jun is," Hotaru replied putting her head in her sister's neck.

"I will be having words when he shows up again I thought I had been feeling an odd presence around here the last few days no surprise its Shadow you are 14 now so your body will be reacting to your soul bond mine and Juns activated so young because of the amount of danger we were in back then I wonder if Shadow experienced that almost 10 years ago and didn't have a clue what it was well that's another question to ask him when he gets back," Rei said, Hotaru just nodded.

"Come on then 'Taru we've got shopping to do and 'Ruka is getting impatient she's been ready for almost an hour." Rei said "can you do me a fishtail plait quickly I've seen how quickly you can do 'Renis' Hair and hers is at her ankles mine is only just reaching my hips" Hotaru said. "hai not a problem imoto-chan" Rei smiled and did the fishtail braid in her younger sister's hair. "Arigatou nee-Chan that looks amazing." Hotaru beamed.

"You look beautiful" Rei smiled. Hotaru beamed.

The two went downstairs. "well it's about time you two" Haruka retorted her hand in Michiru's hand. The girls just stuck their tongues out at her. Each of the inner senshi kissed their partners "be careful not to kill each other. Minako smirked. Keiichi responded by playfully smacking her backside.

"Behave you two" Setsuna warned but you could hear the laughter in her voice. She loved seeing the random antics of the couples.

"Don't spend too much now" Mamoru smirked. Serenity blew a raspberry "puhlease do you think that's going to stop us Mamo-Chan?" Serenity winked and gave a sultry smile to her partner whose eyes darkened with lust.

Setsuna grabbed her daughter's hand "I think not you two" she said raising a brow.

"Are we going shopping at some point today?" Michiru asked, "of course let's go girls." Yumiko said. After a 20 minute drive, the Senshi arrived at the mall. Hotaru got a pang in her chest and winced. Setsuna looked at the teen with worried eyes "you okay sweetpea?" she asked.

"Hai Setsuna-mama I forgot how painful the soul bond is when it first activates I'm fine now but that means Shadow is close by. Hopefully, he recognises me so I don't have to transform in a busy place" Hotaru blushed. The girls laughed and nodded their agreement.

They walked into the mall. Hotaru gasped stood looking up at the cherub fountain was Shadow. The teen must have sensed the girl because he turned round and his eyes landed on the girl in the middle of and it was as if the room disappeared around them they could hear no sound and couldn't see any other but their soulmate in front of them. His stormy grey eyes were full of love, care and something Hotaru had seen in the eyes of the boys when the girls walked into the room. "Shadow" she gasped.

"Hello my little firefly and happy 14th birthday to me" he grinned.

Hotaru choked on a sob and ran into Shadows arms and the world began moving again. The other Senshi cheered "it's about time you turned up young man" Rei said.

Shadow blushed "well excuse me but I've just moved to Tokyo my memories didn't come back until I moved here with my reincarnation family" Shadow retorted.

"Well, I suppose I can let you off then." Rei replied smiling "I felt when you were in trouble though firefly, unfortunately, no one believes a 4-year-old when you say your soulmate is in trouble. They just say it was a bad dream and to just go back to bed." Shadow said.

"You are here now love and that's what counts Hotaru said smiling at her love. "well so much for our girly day we now have Shadow with us" Minako half whined.

"You would be the same if it was Keiichi Minako," Ami said. Minako blushed. "no fair Ami-Chan" Minako pouted.

"Enough you two let's just say if we weren't united with our soulmates so young we would be in Hotarus position," Makoto said.

"Hai, I suppose so" Minako blushed. Shadow laughed "some things never change," he said he studied the group again "hang on I've noticed you are a very tight-knit group I thought the outer and inner protectors were always separate." Shadow asked confused.

"Not this time shadow we grew up together fates path changed when I turned up on my mother's doorstep at barely 12 hours old," Serenity said.

"You were abandoned?!" Shadow asked stunned.

"Yes, we are not sure who but someone went to my reincarnation family and told them was originally not theirs so they dropped me outside of mothers apartment at the time. Sorry, momma, I know the truth but I'm like you and haven't got a clue who told them but I would never change it you are my mom and I love you no matter what." Serenity said. Setsuna choked on a sob "I love you too my little one." She said


	22. the first final battle

**Chapter 22- The first final battle** ****

 **2 years several months later.**

There was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Her family and worst of all her prince had been killed she was alone Serenity couldn't help but let out a sob. "I'm all alone." She whimpered.

"Princess my precious princess" Serenity recognised the voice and whipped her head around "mama" she whispered, "yes but it's not your modern day mother," the voice said.

"Queen Serenity" the teen whispered. The teen remembered the voice from when she was little.

The woman came into view Serenity gasped. Her real mother was much more beautiful than she remembered. "You are not alone princess." Queen Serenity said.

Mou atomodori wa dekinai mae wo muite  
Anatatachi Nara dekiru  
Anatatachi ni Shika dekinai

Zetsubou wo kibou ni kaeru Toki  
Shukumei wo Shimei ni kaeru Toki

Dareyorimo shiawase ni natte hoshii no ni  
Dareyori mo heiwa ni kurashite hoshii no ni  
Minna ga norikoe nakereba naranu  
Shiren wo tsutae nakereba  
Haha ga Mirai ni takushita  
Setsunaru omoi wo tsutae nakereba

Mou atomodori wa dekinai mae wo muite  
Anatatachi Nara dekiru  
Anatatachi ni Shika dekinai

Zetsubou wo kibou ni kaeru Toki  
Shukumei wo Shimei ni kaeru Toki

"I hope you remember that song from the time of the moon kingdom my love I used to sing it to you and your brother all the time," queen Serenity said.

Sailor Cosmos looked down she had changed into her royal form and realised she was no longer surrounded by darkness and was now on the moon. "Momma?" Serenity whimpered.

"Yes, my sweet little girl it's me." Serenity shook her head and cried "no I'm not dead. This is all a dream." She said shaking her head and falling flat on her backside.

"Princess." The queen said a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

"NO, I'm not dead. I'm meant to rule a kingdom on earth with Endymion, my senshi and Shittenou." She cried hot tears streaming down her face.

"Princess listen to me you are not dead we are in your mind you are currently sheltered from Metaria she cannot get to you. Princess, you must defeat her otherwise your kingdom will never come to fruition." The queen said.

"But momma I'm all alone my family are dead" Serenity cried.

"You are not alone princess I'm always here in your mind and all it takes to bring your family back is a simple wish," the queen said "a..simple..wish," the 15-year-old princess asked

"That's right my little girl a simple wish. Now you need to go back to earth and remember one simple wish. I love you, my little girl, grow up well my little one" Queen Serenity said.

"I love you too momma. Arigatou and Sayonara" Princess Serenity said "not goodbye princess see you soon" the queen whispered. Serenity nodded her head and teleported away.

She was back where she started. "Give me the Silver crystal princesssss" Metallia boomed "I will never ever give to you queen Metallia. I am sailor Cosmos and princess Serenity in the name of the moon I will punish you." Sailor Cosmos said.

The princess stood in front of the being born from darkness "silver Crystal I command you to destroy this being born from darkness itself so she may never hurt another innocent person again." The crystal flared into life "pray" she heard her mother's from both lives say she pointed her crystal staff at Metaria. And put all her energy into the crystal she felt all her guardians her prince and the Shittenous energy. She prayed.

"Silver crystal grant me one final wish should I die tonight bring my family back to me I want to live my life and take the crown when I am old enough. Please silver crystal, grant me this final wish." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she prayed.

 _"_ _Please let this work,"_ she thought. The crystal let out a flash of rainbow colour. And in that flash, the queen of darkness was destroyed. Serenity fainted _"at least they can live in peace now,"_ she thought as she succumbed to the darkness.

As she felt her body go limp she swears to this day she heard a little voice say "mommy, please don't die." And then the world went completely black.


	23. a new venture begins

well here is the start of my version of sailor moon R

Chapter 23- a new venture begins

"Mommy, mommy please don't do this" a small child with pink hair cried the little girl noticed the silver crystal that her mother used at this current time had lost its shine the little girl gasped. "You did this all on your own didn't you mommy?" The little girl said as if she was scolding the younger version of her mother but there was sadness in her voice.

The little girl couldn't take it anymore and cried the silver crystal that Serenity was holding against her chest reacted to her tears and began to glow. The little girl's chest began to feel warm the little girl had remembered a story that her grandmother from the moon loved so deeply. When the man (her Grandfather) she loved died she was so heartbroken the silver crystal came out of her body and brought him back to life.

The little girl thought _"do I really love my mommy this much?"_ her answer came when a smaller version of her Mothers crystal landed into her palm and began to react to the dormant crystal that laid in her mother's palm. The little girl cried again "it's not working" she whimpered as Serenity still remained still and cold.

"Mommy please come back to me I cannot exist without you" she continued and cried. Serenity felt the little girls presence before she opened her eyes and knew instantly she was something special as she felt wet on her chest she started slowly opening her eyes and she placed her palm onto the small Childs head "I'm awake thanks to you little one" Serenity managed to croak out.

The little girls head shot up and she gasped as for the first time since she was even littler she saw her mother's eyes were actually silvers like her uncle's but they transitioned to blue when her mother was in a normal state. "where's my family?" Serenity whimpered.

She was still alone well apart from the little girl that saved her life "I don't know" the little girl retorted. "Well we need to find them and who the heck are you? you obviously have a link to me considering you are holding the silver crystal and it isn't rejecting you." Serenity said.

The small girl blushed "how about we find your family first and then I tell you" the mysterious girl said. Serenity nodded unsurely. As she stood up she took the small girls hand and gasped when she felt a spark of electricity go through her like another connection had made a link to her ball of fate.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked. Serenity looked down at the girl and knew she couldn't pry there was something troubling the small girl, so she smiled "hai I'm fine little one" she simply said the little girl nodded but still looked troubled.

As Serenity looked at the girl she studied her carefully _"she looks like me and Mamo-chan could she possibly be our future daughter? she doesn't look to be that old at least 3 years younger than Xantara."_ Serenity thought the small girl looked expectantly up at her.

The words came to Serenity as the small girl looked up at her "grandfather Chronos please take me home to where I belong and make a safe pathway for the child that is with me." The sky roared and streaks of lightning made the two girls jump the next thing they know there was a white flash and then the world went black.

When Serenity came around she noticed she was in her bed and the small child was laid on her chest. She gently shook the girl "little one we made it home" the small girl opened her eyes and there was fear in them "did you have a nightmare little one?" Serenity said stroking the girls head.

"Hai I saw my mommy get hurt by the bad people again" she whimpered and clung tightly onto Serenity. On instinct at first, Serenity tensed up. But an unfamiliar instinct took over and she bought the little girl closer to her.

"It's okay little one the bad people won't get you here," Serenity said gently the little girl just shook her head and snuggled in closer to Serenity.

Serenity felt herself getting sore she didn't exactly know how long she had been out "little one we need to get up I'm starting to get a backache." Serenity said. The little girl looked at Serenity with her rose-red eyes and nodded reluctantly the two girls got up but Serenity still held on to the child in her arms and she walked out of her bedroom and bumped straight into "aunt 'Ruka" the small child squealed and jumped into Haruka's arms out of Serenitys. Out of instinct Haruka caught the small girl and gave Serenity a quizzical look **_"I have no idea who she is or why she is here but just act natural there's something special about this kid and I don't want to scare her off."_** Serenity said in the mind bond to her sister.

Haruka nodded her understanding "hey sport what's up?" Haruka said to the small girl the little girl looked up "the ceiling?" the girl replied. Haruka and Serenity couldn't help but laugh. And the trio made their way downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs Serenity instantly ran into Setsuna's arms and Setsuna caught her daughter and looked down and smiled "you're alive" Serenity said, "of course I am little one I don't go away that easily." Setsuna said kissing Serenitys forehead.

When Setsuna looked up she almost dropped Serenity when she saw who was in Haruka's arms "what are you doing here?" she asked the girl.

"Can we go outside to the training area where everyone is first?" the girl asked

Setsuna nodded numb from shock and the 4 went outside "uh guys you might want to stop what you are doing" Haruka said putting the small girl down. The group stopped when they heard the second in command of the senshi.

"Who's the kid?" Jun asked.

Setsuna looked at the girl with a raised brow. And the girl faced the group that Haruka and Serenity joined "greetings one and all it is an honour to make your acquaintance my name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity Chiba I'm the first daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion and I have come from 30th-century crystal Tokyo to ask for your assistance." When Small lady finished her introduction Serenity fainted into Haruka's arms and Mamoru's jaw dropped.


	24. A mothers love

Chapter 24- a mother's love

Haruka was attempting to wake Serenity up after she had fell unconscious as small lady announced that she was Serenity and her Mamo-Chan's daughter.

While the little girl stood next to Setsuna "Grandma why did mommy collapse?" Small lady asked. Setsuna felt her cheeks flame.

"I maybe your grandmother in the future sweetie but not right here and now so please just call me aunt 'Suna and your other grandma aunt Yumiko we're both still a little young to be grandparents yet I especially am, as I was reborn not so long ago so I'm back to being 20 years old." Setsuna replied blushing.

"Okay aunt 'Suna." Small lady said smiling up at her future grandmother.

Setsuna smiled at the little girl "I will wake her" Mamoru suggested walking over to the unconscious Serenity and kissing her.

"Yuck" small lady said Setsuna clipped the girl's ear "just because you are in our present doesn't mean you can misbehave Usagi small lady serenity Chiba. I can still clip your ear young lady" Setsuna warned.

The small girl winced and then pouted.

"You are so much like your mother was at your age." Setsuna said laughing at the girl

"But I am older than her!" the pink haired girl protested. Setsuna raised a brow.

"Oh, are you now?" Setsuna challenged.

"Yes I'm 900 years old." Small lady replied smugly, Setsuna raised a brow again.

"Your grandmother is the guardian of space and time kid there is no way you can lie to her about your age" Jun told the little girl.

"But uncle Jade I am 900" the small girl repeated.

"He's not silly small lady you're five or am I going to have to drag your butt back to the future and get your birth certificate?" Setsuna asked.

"No, no okay I'm five" the girl relented.

"Uncle Jade oh I love it" Rei grinned clapping her hands in delight.

"My name is Jun." Jun pouted

"Oh but Jade suits you so much little brother." Keiichi smirked trying to hold his laughter in but failing miserably and the group burst out laughing Mamoru even burst out laughing when he kissed Serenity. Causing Serenity to gasp for air as she woke up.

"Mamo-chan!" She scolded punching him in the arm Mamoru grunted but continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked. Standing up, with Mamorus help. "Our daughter. She just called Jun uncle Jade." Mamoru gasped through his laughter at first Serenity was confused but then caught on and burst into laughter herself. Stunning everyone they gasped at how suddenly the cry baby they had on their hands before their last battle had matured. It was in her voice and her laughter. Setsuna choked on a sob the reality hit her that her little girl was really growing up.

"Mother are you okay?" Serenity asked

"Yes darling I am fine." She replied quietly she would have to cry later right now her girl needed her.

"Mom I know when you are lying you've raised us for long enough." Serenity said.

"It's nothing, Serenity dear don't worry about it okay?" Setsuna replied. Serenity closed her eyes "ok, Gomen."

Serenity apologized even though she really did know there was something wrong with her mother she would deal with that later on though so she walked over to small lady and knelt in front of her.

"So you are really mine and Endymions daughter little one ?" She asked the young girl bluntly.

"Hai Serenity-mama I am your first daughter please can you come to the 30th century and save my mommy and daddy some bad people came and...and." The little girl choked and threw herself into Serenitys arms and hot heavy sobs escaped from the small pink haired child.

Serenity cradled the girl in her arms with small lady's head on her shoulder until the girls sobs gentled into hiccups and eventually heavy breathing. Serenity carefully removed the girl from her shoulders and smiled the small girl had fallen asleep.

As she gently gazed down at the small child she didn't realise her family were staring at her with wide eyes she held the child like a baby as she stood she saw her family staring at her.

"What. Is something wrong?" Serenity asked.

The group shook their head. "No imoto-chan when you were cradling her your hair kept shimmering silver through it like mothers was back then" Keiichi replied.

"But my hairs already silvery blonde how much more silver is it going to get without me losing my identity as an individual. I love my mother from the past but Keiichi- nii chan you already have moon mommas silver hair and eyes." Serenity said.

"Imoto-chan you must remember that you are going to be ruler not I. You are the descendant of Selene, remember in legend the moon queen only had one child a daughter with it being a matriarchal system I was an oddity because our mother fell in love hence I was born then you." Keiichi affirmed.

"I suppose you're right Tranq but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Serenity replied.

"We have to follow destiny though princess we have already diverged off the path enough. No thanks to your birth parents." Setsuna grumbled.

"Mother" Serenity scolded.

"It's only the truth Serenity you said you know the truth." Setsuna said.

"I do mother but if you remember from silver millennium I always tried to see the best in people before I judged them. They don't know what they lost anyway you are the best mom I've ever had and I will never say anything different as much as I loved and still love Queen Serenity but you are my mother now." Serenity said.

"Arigatou. I love you too baby" Setsuna smiled.

Later that night Serenity could not settle, seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes was more than she could handle right now. She decided enough was enough. She removed small lady from her chest and placed her on Mamorus chest. Mamoru instinctively wrapped his arms around the small girl and smiled in his sleep. Serenity observed them and smiled she kissed Mamoru on the forehead and then small lady's forehead "mama" the little one whimpered.

"It's okay Small Lady I'm not going far." Serenity whispered. The little girl seemed to settle down and snuggled into her future fathers chest.

Serenity hugged herself. _"This must be how mom feels about me."_ She thought as she felt how warm her chest was as she watched her future daughter and future husband sleep. She took a deep breath left the room quietly and went down the hall to her mother's room.

She knocked on the door "momma" she said through the door and then opened it she found her mother crying "mommy." Serenity gasped and ran over to the bed where her mother was and wrapped her in a tight hug. Setsuna returned the embrace and sobbed.

"Serenity my love where does time go?" Setsuna asked.

"I wish I could answer that mommy I really do." Serenity said.

"I know I'm the guardian of space-time but I still don't understand where the time passes too. I mean it doesn't seem like yesterday that you turned up wailing on my doorstep at 12 hours old and Luna and Artemis appeared not long after. Then one by one you all came here and now look at you all, all so grown up and no longer my babies." Setsuna sniffed.

"I will always be your baby I don't care that I have to take the crown in a few years I will always be your little girl momma." Serenity smiled taking her mother's face into her hands and making Setsuna look at her.

"No matter what destiny says you will never have to go back to your post Grandpa and Daddy have that covered." Serenity said.

Setsuna went wide eyed "you knew he would be your father in this time because of fates path changing?" Setsuna asked stunned.

Serenity snorted "of course momma I know how much you were in love during silver millennium I knew when I met him when Xantara was born that he was my father I've always called him daddy when he visits and he accepted that. I'm surprised you didn't hear me calling him daddy the last time he was here." Serenity giggled.

Setsunas smile widened. "I was kind of busy with Xantara since Yumiko was dealing with Mamorus sickness bug and then you all got it that was certainly an interesting few days me and Yumiko didn't know which way to turn." Setsuna laughed.

"Mommy?" Serenity asked.

"Yes my sweet little princess?" Setsuna asked

"do you mind if I could possibly sleep with you tonight?" Serenity questioned in a small voice

"I would love that princess." Setsuna replied she then laid down then patted the bed next to her Serenity clambered over and laid her head on her mother's chest and Setsuna wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Goodnight mommy I love you." Serenity murmured sleepily. "I love you too princess." Setsuna replied and the two quickly succumbed into sleep. Knowing how they both felt about each other.


	25. a princesses tears

**User Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 wow jeeze I am so super sorry almost 3 months since I updated sorry for the long break writers block whacked me hard with this hopefully though it is short makes up for it

Chapter 25- a princesses tears

That night while she was cuddled with her mother.

Serenity was fast asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep it was fitful and disturbing.

Setsuna was watching as her daughter writhed and whimpered and tears were falling down the teens face.

"Princess?" she said trying to wake the teen up.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she whimpered

"Princess wake up." Setsuna said shaking the girl.

"Prince Demande please do not hurt me" Serenity cried. Setsunas blood ran cold she had heard that name once before.

He was the young man that tried to kidnap Serenity during the time of the moon kingdom as he was obsessed with the girls beauty. The same beauty that she had carried into this life, so now she was extremely worried

Now Setsuna couldn't help but worry over her little girl.

She did one thing she swore she would never do and she slapped the princess. The princess yelped and woke up startled "Mommy why did you hurt me" she whimpered cupping her hurt cheek.

"I couldn't wake you from your nightmare princess I am really sorry" Setsuna said.

Only to be wrapped tightly in her daughters arms "Mommy please don't let prince Demande get me you saved me once before in the nick of time I'm confident you can do it again." The princess said

"I know you are confident in me as your mother baby girl but what if it happens while you are out with Mamoru or the girls. Or if I and Yumiko have to stay here?" Setsuna said

She wanted to make sure this girl was prepared for anything.

"Then I will fight this will be my world one day and I will not let some weird creepo take it over." Serenity said

Setsuna smiled

"Demo, I am really scared Mama. He looks to be more powerful than what Beryl and Metallia were with those creepy youmma." Serenity said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Serenity buried her head into her head into her mother's shoulders and continued to sob.

Setsuna just let her daughter sob once it had turned into gentle hiccups Setsuna made Serenity face her "shall we go watch the sun rising?" Serenity's eyes brightened "yay we haven't done that since I was little" Serenity said .

Setsuna smiled, very little could break her daughters spirits but sometimes she just needed that little comfort to help her continue

When the two got downstairs they were surprised to see Mamoru and Chibiusa downstairs "Mamo-chan? Chibiusa-chan?" Serenity said "Serenity-Mama, Aunt Setsuna" Chibiusa replied surprised but then running into Serenity's arms. Serenity caught her future daughter with ease. And Chibiusa buried her head into Serenity's neck

"She had a nightmare" Mamoru said approaching them and kissing Serenity.

"Probably the same as mine but from her point of view, oh Mamo-chan I've never been so scared" Serenity said turning her eyes up to him Mamoru kissed her forehead "I will do everything I can to support and protect you both." Mamoru said.

"So will we" the 3 turned around to see their family Serenity couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes "Minna! Arigatou" Serenity said as a few tears slipped "don't you dare cry you will get me going" Haruka said turning away

"Sorry, 'Ruka" Usagi said

"Look the suns rising" Chibiusa said everyone gasped at the sight "it's so beautiful" Minako said

Everyone nodded their agreement and put their arms on each others shoulders

They were a family and nothing could tear them apart in this moment.

A/N 2 i will try and get the next update sooner hopefully not such a long break this time thank you for your patience i look forward to seeing reviews


	26. Visions

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon**

 **A/N 1 well a hello note to new and old followers of this story to my old followers I'm sorry it's took so long to update this story is getting extremely difficult to write and writing block is a pain my previous name was gabicg93 but because of issues it is now this you see now sorry it's a little short**

Chapter 26- Visions

Chibiusa was... mesmerised she had never seen her parents train before as it was normally after she went to bed because of the amount of power they displayed

She was allowed to watch the senshi and shittenou (her aunts and uncles) and the chibi senshi (her 'cousins') but never her parents

She sighed "why can't I display power? Why can't I transform like mommy and daddy?" She said to herself as her eyes began to fill with tears she hugged her toy rabbit that Serenity bought her on the way home from school the previous day and ran

Just as she ran Xantara saw the small child run

"'Reni, chibiusa-chan has made a run for it" Xantara said. Sailor cosmos immediately stopped her attack and dehenshined "Xantara-chan, the kids 5 and she's in an unfamiliar place I seriously doubt she has left the safety of these grounds."

How wrong they were

After 2 hours of searching high and low they regrouped into the family room "any sign" Serenity panted

They shook their heads negatively

"Damn it, Mamo-chan get your coat on it's going to rain and we need to find our daughter." Serenity said

Mamoru nodded

"We will stay here and start dinner" Setsuna said

Serenity and Mamoru nodded and ran out the door

"I hope they find her" Hotaru murmured Kibou put his hand on her shoulder and she unconsciously raised and put her hand on top of his.

Meanwhile outdoors

"Chibiusa!" Serenity shouted and ran towards the park before she knew it she was getting pushed into the pavement, Mamoru on top of her "are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Mamoru shouted Serenity looked blankly at him and then a car sped past them

"Oops" she said as the rain started to come down heavy "come on let's go" Mamoru said pulling Serenity up

It was just then Serenity saw a flash of pink squealing and running to hide behind the slide

"Chibiusa!" Serenity shouted the rose eyed girl looked up "mommy, daddy" she said running up to them and throwing herself into Serenity's arms the youngster was shivering they didn't know whether it was fear or cold or both getting to the girl but Mamoru wrapped the girl in a blanket out of his rucksack just as Mamoru finished wrapping his future daughter up he looked at Serenity and her eyes were blank as she stared into the distance he noticed Chibiusa had her head buried in Serenitys neck

Serenity

The city was beautiful then all of a sudden a black like crystal caused a ground shaking explosion and everything but the castle was destroyed. Serenity came back to herself and she felt tears in her eyes "who did that Chibiusa?" Serenity said carefully "no, no, no I can't say you will hate me" Chibiusa cried.

Serenity handed Chibiusa to Mamoru they walked quietly through the city. By the time they got home Chibiusa was asleep in Mamorus arms and he put her on the sofa.

"Mama, minna. We might have to go to the future before we are ready I saw a disturbing vision and Chibiusa said we would hate her" Usagi said moving the youngsters hair out of her eyes

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Chibiusa screamed and ran away Serenity went after her while the others went outside.

"Hand me the rabbit"

 **Dun, dun, dun cliff Hanger like I say sorry for delay I will try and get a new update soon thanks guys review if still interested and check out my other stories**


	27. Defiance

**User disclaimer-I don't own sailor moon and friends**

A/N 1 wow two updates for raising Serenity in one week it seems I'm over my writing block for this piece yay

 **Hello to my newest reader the rising Phoenix thank you for your reviews I have looked at raising Serenity in depth and noticed the inconsistencies in the early chapters I will get that sorted thank you if you have any other questions or suggestions my email, tumblr and Amino are on my main profile**

 **puffgirl1952 the second thanks for your input and messages I'm glad you liked getting to know the story again here's the next chapter**

Chapter 27- Defiance

"Who is the rabbit?" Zoisite said

"Don't play dumb with me" Esmeraude hissed

"Seriously we are not playing dumb. Who is the rabbit?" Tranquility replied

A blast of dark energy was shot at the group who were protecting the princesses that were inside terrified especially the littlest of them.

"Who are you?" Xantara said getting angrier, knowing that her niece was the one that was being picked on but kept her mouth shut.

"I am Esmeraude of the black moon, now give me the stupid pink haired brat. She has something of ours" Esmeraude said getting angrier

"Bullshit" Tranquility called it

Esmeraude screamed in outrage

"Emerald stop" in all her glory sailor Cosmos came out with a tiny pink haired soldier by her side everyone gasped

"Eternal sailor Chibi-moon are you ready?" The tiny soldier nodded "hai sailor Cosmos" she said

"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss" they both called out together

Esmeraude tried shielding herself but the white light embraced her like it was a lost child who had been reunited with its mother Esmeraude got smaller and smaller until all that was left was a sobbing baby Cosmos approached the baby and picked her up "welcome home little one, Nephrite, Jupiter" the two soldiers approached the princess with caution

"Your youngest daughter" Cosmos whispered handing the baby to them

"How?" Jupiter choked on a sob staring down at the infant in Nephrites arms

"I can answer that" Chibi-moon said "last year the black moon came to my parents seeking refuge, but there were terms that the immortality to civilians was stopped, my parents refused saying they had caused peace in the new world and was not changing it for the small group Saphir and Rubeus said we would pay but Demando was there for a different reason he wants my mother." Chibi-moon said

"That freak is back I thought I took his head off in silver millennium?" Endymion growled

"You did papa, but grandma Serenity made the teensy mistake of sending everyone including the evil-doers to this time he was awake when you fought the dark kingdom but barely had any power until he took little Emerald here who had just been born by going under disguise as the replacement doctor in the castle as auntie Ami was ill so apparently she called a top doctor to take her place for the week by the time my parents realised Emerald and Demando were gone and that's when Nephrite and Jupiter went into their comas losing their newborn caused them to pass out but we are unable to wake them as all my aunts, uncles, cousins mommy and daddy fell in the first battle last week when they tried to shield crystal Tokyo from the black moons crystal but there is a much much darker force behind them." Chibi-moon finished

"Who is that?" Sailor Pluto said to her future granddaughter

"They call him death phantom"

 **A/N 2 muwhahaha *laughs evilly* cliff hanger and a plot twist please review if you loved hated it or even any suggestions as silly me though I have got over writing block only know how the next couple of chapters should be have wrote myself into a corner.**

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	28. Helios' arrival

**user disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

well here we are chapter 28 heh the drama gets better but not giving spoilers out

Chapter 28- Helios' arrival

Serenity felt sick when her future daughter said death phantoms name.

"Are there any youngsters that aren't in a coma and may need rescuing?" Setsuna said dehenshining

Chibiusa shook her head "all are in a coma, well apart from maybe Diana, Kana and Apollo" she replied

"Who are they hon?" Yumiko asked

"They're kittens, Diana is my adviser and Kana helps her and Apollo is training the Shittenou boys they are species morphs like Luna and Artemis" Chibiusa replied

Luna and Artemis looked at each other "then that means they are our kids" Artemis replied blushing Chibiusa giggled and nodded her head

"Small lady" Chibiusa looked up

"Helios" she squealed a young pegicorn flew down and Chibiusa ran to it when the strange animal landed it nuzzled Chibiusa

"You survived the attack from the black moon how?" She asked taking the snout of the pegicorn and stroking it and then she kissed his nose and the pegicorn morphed into a young boy about 7 years old.

"I was in Elysion with my momma and the maenads thanks to you taking princess Serenity on sailor Pluto my father only died on the princes 5th birthday and my mommy fell pregnant with me by magic like the queen of earth did with princess Xantara." Helios said

"I'm no longer the queen little man I gave all my royalty rights to Endymion and Serenity knowing crystal Tokyo was their reign not mine" Yumiko said

Helios nodded and then approached prince Endymion and his Shittenou "it will be an honour to serve you my king and my kings royal guides including you prince Tranquility in trade of me being able to marry your first daughter when we are old enough" he bowed.

Endymion shook the youngsters hand and something sparked within him a memory of his golden castle and the same boy in front of him looking much older "you were reincarnated like the rest of us" Endymion said

Helios nodded, Setsuna remained silent and studied the youngster "Amber eyes" she gasped

Helios turned to her "yes that was my mother who sent you that message when the prince and princess of the moon were little after you took the senshi home you've done an amazing job of raising them all but sadly she cannot leave elysion herself to thank you so I've been sent in her steed so she can continue protecting the earth from the inside while we protect the actual earth." Helios said.

"But you.. huh?" Xantara was now fully confused

"I am 7 years old my mother falls pregnant with me the same year neo queen Serenity falls pregnant with her first son as like his cousins, aunts, uncles and parents he fell in battle Small lady was the only one protected from the blast from the black moon as she fled from the future as Serenity was finishing her battle with queen Metallia." Helios confirmed

A wail came from Emerald. Helios approached the baby in Makotos arms "premature she should have been born next month alongside, Ruby, Sapphire, Marine, Amber and Topaz" Helios said soothing the youngster by stroking her forehead until she dozed off again.

"Who are they" Venus asked

"Think about the name of your sailor crystal" Chibiusa said

The 5 Senshi realised and they all blushed

"They are your youngest daughters Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus and Venus" Helios grinned

"Science must be well advanced then" Neptune said taking Uranus hand the two youngsters nodded.


	29. To the future

**user disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends**

 **A/N 1 here's chapter 29**

 **hello to my newest reader anime Freak350 I'm glad you find this is one of the best written sailor moon stories you have read but this is a wip I am actually making it better from the start if you have any ideas or criticism as long as its constructive my email, tumblr and Amino are on my main profile.**

 **Puffgirl1952 the second first hi and second I've looked into what you mentioned the other day by reading some other fics and Helios is referred to either an Alicorn or pegicorn it depends on the writers frame of mind but keep reviewing they are appreciated**

 **The rising Phoenix ah thanks hope this lives up to your standard but no spoilers *wink wink***

 **james Birdsong- you are very welcome**

 **also hey to my newest followers and favouriters who haven't reviewed yet you're amazing but if you can review please that would be very helpful**

 **anyway enough of my rambling on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 29 to the future

It was after dinner the following evening after Emerald and Helios arrival

"Mama, papa I think I am ready to go back to the future as it looks like Demando is being a coward as usual and will not come to the past" Chibiusa said.

Helios nodded his agreement

"How are we going to teleport Emerald she is not even a month old yet" Noburo said

"I suppose we can open the gateway this once" Shin said, Setsuna nodded

"Okay minna henshin yo" Serenity said "mm" the group said and all transformed

"Nephrite you stay behind sailor cosmos, eternal sailor chibi-moon tuxedo mask, Venus and Tranquility with you and Jupiter having a new born you will need the most protection until Emerald is safe in the castle" Pluto said

The group nodded at this

Pluto and Chronos chanted some ancient words and Sailor Cosmos eyes began glowing the key inside her body was reacting to the chant and she joined in.

Soon a large door began to materialise as the family chanted the door began opening and they stopped chanting

"Everyone you must stay close together" Pluto shivered

"You forgot how cold this place was?" Chronos smiled

"Bite me" Pluto retorted

They walked through the cold pathway remaining close at all times Nephrite had little Emerald wrapped up in her blanket and in his jacket so the infant wouldn't freeze to death.

Soon another door was in sight. The door opened when it was fully opened they came face to face with a young boy with black hair and blue eyes

"Sasuke-nii chan" eternal sailor chibi moon said throwing herself in the boy's arms

The boy smiled and affectionately squeezed one of her buns "you were finally able to transform then brat" Sasuke replied

Sailor Chibi moon pouted "hey no fair Sasuke"

Sailor Cosmos cleared her throat the boy looked at her in admiration "mother" he murmured

"And you are?" Tranquility said

"Oh excuse my manners uncle my name is prince Sasuke first son and eldest child of Neo Queen Serenity and king Endymion. Now I'm going to take you to mother."

"I thought you fell in the blast" Helios said

"Grandmother, grandpa and mother woke me up when they summoned the portal door because I knew small lady would take you the wrong way or something" Sasuke grinned

They walked through the castle it was so quiet that it was eerie

"Aren't we meant to live here as a family?" Neptune said

Sasuke nodded gravely "everyone is in a coma and we havent seen Emerald in a month she was taken by Demando so aunt Mako and uncle Noburo fell into comas first

"Is this her son?" Nephrite said taking his future daughter out of his jacket

Sasuke paused and approached his uncle "you saved her?" He choked

"Yes she came to us fully matured and not very pleasant thanks to Demandos cowardice but your mother saved her" Sasuke took the sleeping infant and smiled "thank you this should wake aunt Mako and uncle Noburo up" but first I will take you to my mothers resting place." Sasuke said passing the infant back to Noburo

They walked a little while longer and finally they arrived in a large room Chibi moon dehenshined and ran to the glass case "mommy I'm home I bought Sailor Cosmos and tuxedo mask from the past and I was finally able to transform why won't you wake up" she sunk against the coffin and cried

"Small lady" a male voice said a man came from behind the curtain a very familiar man

"I hope my daughter wasn't too much trouble for you, thank you Sasuke for guiding them here please take Emerald to Jupiter and Nephrite hopefully that will wake at least them two up" Sasuke nodded and followed the mans orders taking Emerald out of Nephrites arms.

"I am king Endymion and I welcome you to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo"

Haha thought I'd throw a spanner in the works love all my readers keep reviewing

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	30. Turn of events

**user disclaimer- doesn't own sailor moon and friends just my OCs**

 **Okay this took an unexpected turn but not giving spoilers read to find out**

Chapter 30- turn of events

"King Endymion" was murmured in surprise and approval

"My future self" tuxedo mask said

"That's right Mamoru I am you in the future." King Endymion smiled he looked to be in his early 20s but he also had this timeless look about him that also made him look like he was at the prime of his life the years had been good to him they guessed that was because of Ginzuishou.

Sailor Cosmos was the first to speak "king Endymion small lady said that the black moon came here seeking refuge but on the conditions you stopped the immortality to the civilians surely you must remember that in the silver millennium Demando tried to kidnap me" sailor Cosmos said.

"I did but by the time I had realised little Emerald was gone and then... last week" he looked at the coffin where his love rested the senshi and Shittenou could just see the slow rise and fall of the queens chest sailor Pluto approached the coffin and burst into tears protector chronos took her into his arms.

Chibiusa tried running into her fathers arms but she went straight through him everyone was surprised and shocked "as you can tell I am not really here this is a hologram I'm in another room with the fallen Senshi, Shittenou and their children" King Endymion looked down at his daughter

"We all have other children? We know about the babies as Helios mentioned them after he arrived and told us Emerald was early" Uranus said.

"Yes there are other children they are small lady's Senshi and now she is able to transform she should be able to use her crystal to at least wake her Senshi up" king Endymion suggested.

Chibiusa got the hint and transformed and ran to where her Senshi were. "We cannot follow her as you coming into contact with your future selves may cause a space time disruption." Just as king Endymion said this Jupiter, Nephrite, tuxedo mask and Cosmos felt faint.

"I've kept you too long. Please come back to the future when you have healed" everyone nodded and Pluto Summoned her space time key Tuxedo mask had to catch Cosmos as she fainted and they were thrown back into the past with a deafening ring.

As they arrived back at the mansion Mamoru laid the unconscious Serenity onto the sofa as they had all arrived back somehow back in normal clothing.

Setsuna looked at the clock "we go back to the future tomorrow it is nearing midnight and Serenity has used a lot of energy today more than she should have done." She suggested.

Everyone nodded. Mamoru lifted his princess up and carefully went up the stairs Serenity snuggled into his chest and put her slender arms around his neck while she still had her eyes closed. Mamoru smiled and took quicker steps up the stairs now she was secure.

He wouldn't make love to her tonight she looked so beautiful and at peace this was their first night without their future daughter in the room with them and they had only made love once before their little pink haired monkey appeared and before she fought Metallia he didn't want to disturb her now.

Once the teens and Xantara had retired to their rooms Setsuna flopped on the couch Shin and Yumiko sat next to her.

"They are growing up way too quickly I miss them being so small, I miss being able to hold Serenity in my arms when she used way too much energy now that's Mamorus job. Did we do the right thing taking so many small children on in the space of 7 years?" Setsuna asked.

Shin took her into his arms "we did the right thing my love who knows where they may have ended up if you and Yumiko then eventually me hadn't had taken them on especially Mina, 'Ruka and the 4 boys their parents were turned so easily but they were human I think the only parents that are around now are us 3, Tagashi Keiou and Seikou Mizuno but them two are in distant places across the globe" He finished

"Don't forget the Tsukino family" Setsuna growled

Shin kissed her again "forget about them Sets' Serenity is ours it was their loss and our gain" he reminded her

"But who abandons a child at not even 12 hours old especially a child who is vital for our futures" Yumiko said

"Warped people that's who" a voice startled them

"Queen Serenity" the 3 replied shocked

"The Tsukino family were given the information of yours and my children's pasts by chaos he somehow got into their minds and they have slowly been poisoning the child that was born alongside Serenity and their son who is now 12 years old Serenity begged her teachers when they started high school that she be put in the same classes as all her guardians as the girl I cannot remember her name now was bullying her and I've worked it all out since I've been watching them, Xantara was also being bullied by their son but she soon reduced him to tears by kicking his backside to the wall and he hasn't gone near her since, but my girl will not stand up for herself as you know she believes there is good in everyone it just takes time to fix them" Serenity said

"Then the family need destroying I will not have my child bullied by Chaos she has enough on her plate without corrupt children and their parents" Setsuna said darkly

"I agree but we cannot physically do anything until the girl harms Serenity until then we must stand by and watch trust me it won't be long." Serenity said


	31. destruction

**User Disclaimer- Don't own sailor moon just my OCs**

 **O..kay two updates in one night i must be going insane as always enjoy and review**

Chapter 31- Destruction

School the next day

"Mamo-chan why are we coming to school when we are needed in the future" Serenity whispered

"Because you have exams coming up lady" he replied kissing her nose Serenity tried biting his nose but Mamoru was too quick for her

The family around them laughed "too slow again 'Reni-chan" Rei laughed

Serenity pouted and stuck her tongue out "Meanie Rei-chan"

"Family troubles?" a voice asked

Serenity got a chill down her spine she knew exactly who this was and so did the others they turned to see a fair skinned sable haired girl who looked a little like Hotaru but had blue eyes was somewhat the same height as Serenity maybe an inch or so taller but that was it her hair was waist length and down, she was a nasty piece of work the family hated her the minute they clapped eyes on her.

"Leilah, kindly crawl back to the hole you came from" Michiru hissed

"I might if Mamoru-sempai comes with me" she tried saying seductively but Mamoru just balked at her words

"How many times do I have to tell you I am perfectly happy with Usagi-chan" they didn't know why but somehow they knew not to call Serenity by her real name when they were in the presence of this girl.

The girl huffed she looked at the senshi (she didn't know of course) "Why do you even call yourselves a family she is dumb and ugly you're all clever and beautiful especially you Ami-chan and Satoro-kun you're the smartest of you all can't you see she is a blithering idiot" she snarled

"Have you even looked at yourself Leilah Can barely score 30 on a test you're lucky you haven't been kicked out of this school" Hotaru sniggered

"What is _her_ best score" Leilah snorted

Keiichi being the eldest stood up for his baby sister "her best score in this school is 95 and the only reason she didn't get a 100 it's because the final 2 questions she wasn't here for when the teacher taught it she was poorly." Keiichi said

Setsuna and Yumiko were watching from afar "they are handling her quite well but Serenity is getting quite distressed" Setsuna whispered

"I know I can feel it too Sets' Yumiko retorted

"How can she be cleverer than me?" Leilah screeched

"Because she actually studies and isn't a slut" Haruka said

They were gathering quite a crowd now but somehow it still hadn't got the teachers attention Setsuna noted she was guessing because of the young princess's distress she was probably radiating silver crystal so the teachers wouldn't know what they were up to.

"I am not a slut" Leilah screeched

"Really? You believe that you are not when you have tried and failed many times to get hold of my man and flirted with my brothers when they are happily taken and have been for probably longer than you managed to keep your legs closed?" Serenity said.

Yumiko and Setsuna knew they had to move in that instance "Serenity that is enough" Setsuna said

"Mother" both Serenity and Keiichi said

"So your real name is Serenity? I was wondering when I would finally meet my goody two shoes twin." Leilah grinned

"Twin, Mommy?" Serenity replied in such a small voice it was barely audible

Setsuna knew she had made a mistake "yes sweetie she is your twin your birth parents split you up at birth because you had a past and they weren't willing to keep you because you had a soulmate and a duty later in life"

"There is no way you are Setsuna she would be well into her 30s nearly 40 now" Leilah stropped

"Have you ever heard of rebirth Leilah? Obviously not" Ami said.

Dark energy began pouring from the girl Hotaru and Yumiko ushered the other students and all the staff to the hall and ran back outside once the civilians were safe the other 3 Tsukino family members also appeared looking ready to kill

"Serenity didn't say they had power" Setsuna growled Xantara and Shin also made an appearance "give it up its 18 against 4 its good vs. evil once again good always wins" protector Chronos said

"Shingo I thought you learnt your lesson when I kicked your backside to the wall, but shame on you picking on a girl 3 grades below you" Chibi sailor earth retorted

"You can swear in this kind of situation dear" Sailor earth said to her daughter

"Our lord chaos wants your princess dead so I suggest you give her up now" Shingo said

"Don't think so" Jadeite said

"Shadow dragon blast" Protector Shadow shouted and a smoke cloud choked the evil ones

The next thing they knew the dark family were surrounded by a dark light as the smoke cleared

Leilah threw an energy blast and threw the family back all apart from Sailor Cosmos she stood strong even with her intense injuries the family couldn't help but awe over the princess's courage

She calmly took her staff and placed it in front of her she closed her eyes "`Kōsoku uchū hakai'" she murmured in Lunarian

 _ **(TL Notes**_ ** _「光速宇宙破壊」_** ** _or_** **_"_** _ **`Kōsoku uchū hakai'" means "Light speed cosmic destruct" in Japanese)**_

The Tsukino's were blinded by the bright light and was not quick enough to shield themselves and they disintegrated into nothing but dust.

"And I thought there was good in everyone, it proves something when my own rebirth family wanted me dead" Cosmos murmured.

"Come on lets go home baby you don't need school today, can you handle the mess left here? Wipe the civilians memories they do not deserve to remember such a traumatic event and the Senshi, Shittenou and protectors Identities must be protected for another several years" Setsuna said turning to Kibou and Shin while taking Serenity into her arms. Kibou and Shin nodded

"Of course love you just get her home" Shin said squeezing one of Serenity's buns affectionately as she sobbed in Setsunas arms.

Setsuna, Yumiko and Serenity teleported away while the others Dehenshined and then dealt with the mess that was left behind.


	32. heart of sorrow

**User Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends. I just enjoy playing with the characters, I do however own my OCs**

A/N 1- I am sorry for the long wait. I am going through a lot of physical and health stuff right now blood tests MRI scans and hospital appointments my life is hectic and through all this, I also have to find time to right blech I'm exhausted

 **Chapter 32- heart of sorrow**

Hours later Serenity still hadn't come out of her room Setsuna was getting increasingly worried about her daughter and was hoping Mamoru would be home from school soon maybe he could talk her into coming out of their room she needed to eat before they went back to the future

Mamoru and the others walked in from school "where's Usako?" Mamoru asked

"Your room" Yumiko responded

Mamoru nodded and went to their room "Usako" he said walking in

"Mamo-chan" she threw herself at him and he embraced her

"I cannot believe my own rebirth family even wanted me dead" Serenity sobbed

"They were not your family, your family is here with us where everyone loves you dearly" Mamoru soothed

"But they gave birth to me Mamo-chan and that hurts like hell I love my mama and all of you but still" Serenity murmured

"They were corrupted by chaos it is through no fault of their own, remember when it happened to my Shittenou in the silver millennium?" Mamoru replied.

Serenity nodded in agreement "your Shittenou that included my brother" she affirmed

"Because _he_ was vulnerable Serenity with him being on earth he did not have the strength of the silver crystal like you did as with him taking a lower role the silver crystal within him would have remained dormant inside of him" Mamoru replied

"He won't have that issue in this life I can feel his aura getting stronger it's going to take for a crisis to happen like it did with me though," Serenity said

Mamoru rubbed a hand over his face "what's gonna happen to Venus?" He replied

Serenity bit her lip "nothing is going to happen to Minako" she whispered and then she put on a brave smile took Mamoru's hand "let's not think about it Mamo-chan I'm hungry" she said as her stomach growled.

But Mamoru couldn't help but think about it what did Serenity mean?

When they got downstairs Setsuna's eyes brightened her daughter was looking a lot happier Setsuna guessed that Mamoru had convinced her that it wasn't her rebirth families fault that they were corrupted by chaos as they weren't protected Setsuna felt bad for the family they didn't deserve what had happened to them that day but they were too far gone to be cleansed.

But why did Mamoru look so troubled and worried what had Serenity said to him to make him look as worried as he did now?

They all transformed and they were ready to go to the future though sailor Cosmos seemed reluctant she saw her mother watch and gave a wicked smile as if to say "I'm fine but please don't ask questions" and they all teleported to the 30th century

When they got their Chibi moon was waiting with her 8 Senshi "we are ready to battle" the pink haired girl who had blue eyes said

"Ceres don't be so impatient," the turquoise-haired girl said

"Uhm who are you?" sailor Venus asked

"Sailor Ceres"

"Sailor Vesta"

"Sailor Juno"

"Sailor Pallas"

"Sailor Phoenix"

"Sailor Vela"

"Sailor Hydrus"

"Sailor Carina"


	33. Chapter 33 confrontation pt 1

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends just my OCs**

A/N 1 okay this is going to be a multi-chapter seeing as it is the climax so please be patient

 **Chapter 33- confrontation part one**

When the Sailor senshi got over the initial shock sailor Cosmos knelt down to her future daughters level "these are your Senshi small lady? She asked

Eternal Chibi-moon nodded "they have been training for about two years now I was allowed to watch them but not fight they are somewhat older than me the youngest is sailor Pallas at 8 years old she is the closest to my age" Chibi moon replied

Sailor Cosmos smiled "the same as mine apart from Saturn who is 6 and half months younger than me"

A young woman who looked to be about 18 years old wearing a senshi outfit also entered the room "who is that?" Jadeite asked his eyes brightening she was gorgeous and he was smacked at the back of the head by Mars and Saturn.

The young woman put her long Jet black and green hair behind her ear, she straightened the crown that was upon her head and faced the group with large saddened blue and gold eyes her golden crystal was on a beautiful Tiare much like eternal sailor moons but the girls was gold with different colored gems

"Welcome to crystal Tokyo once again I am the girls teacher. Unfortunately my brothers state has worsened so I am taking his stead and I am the Temporary queen for now until my sister in law awakens" the girl said

"Xantara?" Pluto asked

The girl nodded and smiled sadly "what gave it away?" she replied

"The fact you said Brother and Temporary queen" Pluto answered

"I was never good at keeping my mouth shut" Xantara said

"Agreed" Chibi sailor earth replied blushing.

The Chibi sailor senshi giggled at their teacher

There was a loud bang from outside and Sailor Cosmos stomach turned

Eternal sailor Chibi-moon took a deep breath and grabbed her future mothers hand and they lead their Senshi behind them followed by the Shittenou.

"I will catch up" the older version of Xantara said.

"You stay here queen" Sailor Cosmos ordered

The girl nodded reluctantly. She was terrified for her sister in law knowing Demandos intention.

They got outside and the future Neo-queens eyes bugged out of her head it was similar to the vision she had before Chibiusa transformed for the first time but this was much, much worse than the vision

Eternal sailor Chibi-moons legs buckled underneath her she wasn't ready for this she felt strong hands on her shoulder and looked up to see sailor Ceres smiling down at her "you can do this small lady" she assured her team nodded behind her.

"How, how did you save Esmeraude?" a dark cold voice asked

"Correction her name is Emerald I saved her because I had the instinct that she was not an evil and twisted person like you and it turns out I was right how upside down are you to Manipulate a tiny baby?" Sailor Cosmos replied

"It was either that or your moon brat but she escaped" the voice replied

"Demando don't be a coward and show yourself" Prince Endymion barked.

"I am no coward" the dark prince replied

Endymion sneered "you are"

But Demando ignored him his focus was on the white haired girl with heart shaped buns in her head

"Serenity" he murmured taking a step forward Cosmos instinctively took a step back into her mother's arms

"You will be mine Serenity" Demando said

"I severely doubt it" Sailor cosmos replied.

" **The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	34. confrontation part II

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon however I do own my OCs**

 **A/n 1- sorry for delay I'm gonna be a mother myself so that has taken my life over at the mo just another short chapter as unsure where to go next**

Chapter 34 Confrontation part 2

Sailor Cosmos felt sick this man always repulsed her in the silver millennium but this needed to end now.

She took a deep breath and looked up at her momma who gave her the most gentle but encouraging smile she smiled back and nodded at her team and family.

"What even are you Demando? You're pale and that suit does not suit your position no evil should wear white, white symbolises innocence and purity and you are far from that you are willing to sacrifice a whole world because I am with the one I love, you lost I will not love and have never loved you Demando, you are a psychopath your brain is wired back to front to think that I would ever consider you even a friend, you are a nightmare and will die unloved."

"I am willing to sacrifice a whole solar system if you don't come to me Serenity" Demando retorted

"What part of no do you not understand, I do not love you Demando. I love Endymion with all my heart and that will never change, no matter how much you try I remember the first time you injected me with black crystal and tried to make me love you. I thank the goddesses that Pluto was close enough to hear me whimper in pain before you tried to rape me"

"He did what?!" Tranquility growled

"I have only just remembered Onii-chan I'm sorry" Serenity murmured

But before Venus could pull him back the tip of Tranquility's sword was at Demandos neck

Demando sneered "foolish little Princeling thinks he can kill me"

"I outrank you I am the prince of the moon" Tranquility said lifting his head up in acknowledgement but never removing the sword from Demandos neck his moon mark now blazing Demando didn't know whether to be shocked or run but for now he was held in place knowing if he moved in one swift move of the silver-haired princes hand his head would be off.

"She belongs to me," Demando said

"I belong to myself" Serenity retorted

"Then die along with your precious family and I will have you forever!"


	35. confontation pt 3

**Disclaimer_ I do not own sailor moon and friends just enjoy playing with the characters**

 **PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY IS USING HEADCANONS I DO NOT WANT ISSUES BECAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE STRANGE**

 **A/N 1 so yes I know it has been six months since I updated last but a lot has happened I had writers block for absolute ages then I had to plan this scene, I became a mother to a little boy and now he's taking my time up but now he is 5 weeks old and settling a lot better I am hoping to get writing daily again thanks for the continued support please R/R**

 **Confrontation part 3-Tranquility's crystal**

Sailor Pluto hated this feeling her baby, her little girl so tense in her arms.

Sailor Pluto knew she had to push her "attack the middle of his forehead if I remember correctly he has a third eye between his brows"

Sailor Cosmos nodded "spirit flash" she murmured

In a white flash, Demando staggered he growled the weapon he could have used to forcefully have Serenity had been disabled.

"You little bitch" he snarled and blasted Tranquility away while he was off guard Venus and Sailor Earth went running to him

Venus bit her lip to stop her from crying out in anguish "he is still breathing just very weak" Sailor Earth reassured

Venus nodded as a tear ran down her cheek

"Kill my family and you will regret the day you took the vow with Wiseman" Sailor Cosmos growled

Demando paused shocked that this mere princess knew of Wiseman Saphir didn't trust him and had already fled Demando had no idea where he was and frankly didn't care all he wanted was Serenity and the legendary Silver crystal

Demando regained momentum and was heading for the first line of defence the pink haired spawn of Serenity and Endymion and her senshi and his hands developed into grotesque claws.

"ILLUSION ORB" was cried out the older senshi looked down at the young senshi and sailor Vesta had a smug smile on her face

"Definitely R and Js girl" Tuxedo Kamen murmured into Cosmos ear who giggled

"I have a plan," Sailor Pallas said taking out her computer "we surround Demando. Serenity-sama you and Small Lady go towards Tranquility, Venus and Sailor Earth the rest of you form a large circle around Demando now as long as he attacks us first Serenity and small lady should have enough time to power up their finishing attacks" Pallas suggested the team nodded

Suddenly there was a cry of anguish it came from the pink haired blue eyed girl who had fallen to her knees

"Sailor Ceres are you okay?" Sailor Hydrus asked trying to pick up the girl

"Papa is giving up, I don't know how much longer I can hold out" she cried

"Papa?" Sailor Mercury asked

"We have no time to explain who we belong to not until Demando is defeated please can we focus on that" Sailor Carina shouted holding back her tears

The teens nodded at the dark-haired girl's plea.

"Ice blaze" Sailor Hydrus made the call and a vortex of icy water hit Demando

He looked around and noted he was completely surrounded by a power field stopping him from getting to the princess The senshi were much more powerful than they were in silver millennium and were double in numbers Demando wondered how many senshi there were

"Space turbulence" Sailor Uranus shouted

"Submarine reflection" Sailor Neptune shouted

While the other senshi were battling Sailor Cosmos and Pluto ran to Tranquility, Venus and Sailor Earth

"Mama" Tranquility whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks it was the first time they had seen the stoic Shittenou shed tears openly in a very long time. Pluto stroked his cheek and then pulled him into her arms to support his weight this was also to comfort him and the young Princeling settled into her embrace

The young Shittenous eyes closed and his breathing grew more laboured Pluto looked behind her and Ceres was starting to fade as Vesta and Pallas tried to hold her

"Please help him" Pallas mouthed as Sailor Cosmos looked round

Suddenly everything made sense the Sailor Asteroids were the stones that Serenity was given when she had to go and see the god of space and time.

Tears swept down her cheek as she tried endlessly to heal her elder brother even though now tuxedo Kamen was helping her they changed into their royal forms to gain more strength with their crystals

Suddenly the world froze it was just Tranquility, Serenity and Endymion

"Please do not give up, we all need you especially…" Serenity started but was interrupted

"Venus and Ceres, I knew as soon as I saw that little girl she was ours them blue eyes match your eyes Mina" Tranquility gasped

Venus choked on her tears and gave a nod

Then there was a bright flash of light that didn't come from Serenity or Endymion Tranquility had gone limp but a very pale gold lotus crystal hovered above his chest Serenity knew this was a mixture of both the Venusian gold and legendary silver crystal blended into one, the silver crystal reacted and the golden crystal also did the royal pair knew what to do.

The pair put some of their crystals lights into Tranquility's crystal and the crystal re-entered the teen's chest

His lips went pale Serenity and Endymion closed their eyes. Their efforts had been in vain the teen was still dying

Venus kissed her prince to say goodbye and to their shock Tranquility took a sharp breath and his silver eyes reopened

"Venus" he whispered the world started moving again and Demando had been destroyed at some point during his temporarily bad circumstances

"He won't hurt you anymore princess" Tranquility smiled

"Thanks to you big brother" Serenity smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Anything for you" he replied

"Papa" Ceres cried and ran to her future parents who embraced the young Senshi

"Thank you Serenity-sama" she cried

"I was just saving the future and my niece" she winked

Ceres didn't know what to say she knew the queen was her aunt but in this timeline she was never allowed to refer to her as such as she was very stoic when it came to family even small lady as much as she loved her mother they were only allowed to be loving behind closed doors this Serenity seemed so much more relaxed and couldn't wait to be born into the timeline where she would be loved by her aunt in the way her parents loved her.

"Demando is defeated we will never have to deal with him again now it is just death Phantom," the King said stoically

The sailors nodded not knowing when death phantom would make an appearance they just hoped they would have the time to rest before the next battle.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Venus and Tranquility were currently in their future selves' bedroom keeping an eye on Ceres as after the battle with Demando the young girl had fainted due to the overwhelming power she was given after the younger version of her father's crystal had activated.

In this timeline, he had not been hurt severe enough for it to activate so it remained dormant inside him, therefore, remaining dormant inside her as it meant now her father that was still sleeping his crystal would activate thanks to the help of his past self.

"When did you find out you had a crystal?" Venus was blunt and straight to the point

Tranquility rubbed his brow as if he was preventing a migraine coming on

"I was around 7 years old, it's such a long time ago now it had completely slipped my mind" Tranquillity frowned as he made a realisation.

"Kunzite is dead now Venus I have come into my own as the prince of the moon."

"Which means we will now have to find a replacement for your Shittenou role" Venus answered rubbing her brow

"I know there are not many people out there who could take over there is only lord Makto and he is nowhere near as strong as he was back then" Tranquility anguished

"But we can train Motoki to that level again he has it in him just like we did I mean do" she tried to assure.

"But he has Unazuki to think about the kids only 10 years old they are orphans like us but Motoki had to take a child on at 16 but child services were not informed because Motoki looks older than he is"

"Then what can we do Tranq? Because of this new path that fate has thrown us on we have no idea where our life is going you've seen some of it already in this time by what Ceres did before she collapsed, she smiled and said auntie the king said she had never said that in this line so it means something happened to Serenity to make her the way she is as the 30th century queen I would hate to think what pushed her so far to be as she is" Venus worried.

"I agree Mina what if that creepo got to her? I mean not just mentally but physically as well what if he actually hurt her? Tranquility replied.

"That _is_ worrying," Venus said

"I agree, maybe we ought to delve into the palace records but my mother would kill us if we went into private records." Tranquility replied

"But in a way, it's our life just a different version" Venus retorted slyly

"Well you're taking the blame if we get caught" Tranquility grumbled

"We will have to wake Ceres up I don't want to be wandering around all day making us more at risk of being in trouble" Venus cautioned

"Thinking before you take action being raised by my mother has changed you from silver millennium I hate to admit but you were rash and irresponsible back then," Tranquility said

"I was the leader of the Sailor Senshi by the time I had finished pre-school I was allowed to be rash when I was around you as I knew the princess was safe with the prince you were way too stoic" Venus teased

"I suppose I was, wasn't I know we need to wake Ceres up, oh when we have her in the future she is not going to be just known as Sailor Ceres she will have a Civilian identity like us I don't like how they made themselves so vulnerable" Tranquility said

"Agreed" Venus nodded and approached Ceres to wake her

It only took a small shake and the girl was alert "it's just me Ceres do you know if the king keeps records of the past enemies and battles?" Venus asked

Ceres nodded "Daddy does as well"

Venus and Tranquility looked at each other as if to say " _well that makes life easier"_

Ceres approached the safe and started fiddling and soon she was in "how'd you guess that?" Tranquility asked

The youngster gave a smirk "Pallas cracked it we needed to know what we were living up to"

"They are much more defiant than we were, we never broke into palace records," Venus said

"You were also the first generation of Senshi for 300 years" Tranquility replied under his breath

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me" Venus murmured back

When Tranquility took his eyes off Venus, she grimaced as much as she loved Serenity and this life she still sometimes dwelled on back then she never had a childhood by the time she had finished preschool she was leading 7 other girls in protecting the baby who grew up to be Princess Serenity to then have it all taken away by tragedy.

 _Flashback_

Queen Serenity held the newborn prince Tranquility and a representative of Pluto arrived and bowed in front of her highness and her young son "my queen I'm afraid I am bearing bad news on such a joyous celebration of the first male prince to be born in 1000 years" the young knave said

The young moon queen experienced a horrible gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach "you may speak freely young knave" the queen responded she already had an awful task to do very soon before the next ball which was at the weekend the planets did not know of Tranquility's birth only Pluto but it's child princess knew because of their power but they had been sworn to secrecy with Tranquility being born out of wedlock he was going into the care of Tranquility's grandmother on Venus.

"My queen" the young knave seemed very nervous so Serenity softened her approach this boy was only the messenger and very young so she couldn't blame whatever bad news the child bought

"Don't worry I will never blame you" the queen smiled

The young boy got a folded piece of parchment out of his messenger bag and passed it to the queen and bowed "I'm truly sorry queen, the news I bring our crown princess her highness princess Trista she is the direct descendant of Chronos his daughter in fact. She has the Senshi gift of the underworld and time and space and her powers are awakening fast." The young knave replied

The young moon queen got the gut-wrenching feeling again "thank you, young knave, for this message" the queen smiled gently.

She then dismounted her throne and approached the young boy who cowered at her elegance "do not be afraid" she smiled and then she kissed his forehead this very much surprised the young boy.

"Now get going home remember the crown princess must not know of Tranquility as he is going to a safe place" the queen urged

"Y yes my queen" the young boy replied and then quickly ran to the transportation spot and in a flash he was gone.

When she made sure the young boy had got back to Pluto safely. The queen sat on her throne and wept as she read the piece of paper again

It warned there would be 8 sailor Senshi born and then the golden daughter of the moon would be born but she would be surrounded by love of her Senshi and then an alien prince who would also have four guards of whom the younger inner soldiers would fall in love with though the main leader from Venus would face the most heartache.

 _End flashback_

Venus came back to herself with a sharp gasp "are you okay my love?" Tranquility asked

The Venusian beauty nodded "I was just taken back to a time in the silver millennium to when you were a newborn and Pluto was only young she was never told of your birth it was kept from the crown princess of Pluto and not known by any other planet" she replied

"Got it" Ceres declared victoriously

Venus and Tranquility approached the safe cautiously and took out prince Tranquility's logs

They looked at the titles

 _Dark kingdom- Beryl and Metallia_

 _Black moon- rebels of peace and death phantom_

 _Death busters- professor Tomoe/Germatoid, Kaorinite, mistress 9 and master pharaoh 90_

 _Dead moon circus- Amazon trio/quartet, Zirconia and Nehellenia_

 _The battle for the galaxy- the sailor animamates, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos_

The young girl eyed her future parents and rushed in to take the dead moon circus logs "you do not need to read that one" she rushed holding it closely

The pair rose their eyebrows at her and then shook their heads they had to look at the black moon one.

As they read more and more of Tranquility's recollections to the end of the battle for the galaxy, Venus got more upset and Tranquility's temper rose he wanted answers but they had already killed the bastard who hurt his baby sister to the point where the psychological damage was virtually irreparable even after 3 months on the moon with her love and soldier sisters to then have to face more difficult enemies sometimes only winning by the skin of their teeth.

Tranquility noticed one thing about these logs it seemed that they were written by an observer rather than a fighter up until halfway through the death busters when the 3 outer Senshi became part of the sailor team.

Ceres looked concerned as her father's confusion rose to anger then down to confusion again.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked

"Haven't you noticed up until halfway through the death buster people these are written as an observer" Tranquility replied

Venus looked at the logs again and also now looked confused

"I can explain" the new voice shocked them Ceres eyes went wide and then she did a disappearing act leaving the dead moon circus logs on the ground

A woman in a sailor uniform similar to Venus entered the room and she picked up the logs "I do apologise if my daughter inconvenienced you in any way by taking this part of my husband's logs" she said passing them to Tranquility

The pair shook their heads "No not at all" they quickly replied

The mysterious Senshi smiled Gently "I am Sailor Venus leader of the Senshi though I am much older and have all my powers compared to my younger self as well as my Senshi power I am the queen of my birth planet." She said

"You're me?" Venus said pointing to herself

The sailor nodded "yes that is correct. The reason my husband's logs are written as an observer rather than a fighter up until Uranus, Neptune and Pluto joined our team is because that's all he and the shittenou were. Beryl got to them before our princess and prince knew who they were they were corrupted so deep that Sailor Moon could not cleanse them fully without the help of most of her Senshi"

"So queen Beryl managed to brainwash them before they found any of you? but Kunzite still kept a log?" The younger Venus asked

"He doesn't any longer thanks, scientific research from Mercury but he had a split personality he doesn't remember even writing the dark kingdom logs his dark side was more malevolent than his light side" the elder replied

The 2 lovers nodded in understanding "so why did Ceres keep the dead moon circus logs from us?" Tranquility asked

"I guess she never introduced herself formally," the elder Venus said

"No, and she was really flighty when we woke her" the younger replied

" Ah my poor Feryal, she's been through a lot in her 11 years. Before she was born her, Vesta, Juno and Pallas they were stones to be given to the queens senshi when it came time for them to marry but before Pluto found them queen Nehellenia from the dead moon circus found them and gave them to her subordinate Zirconia to raise she corrupted the girls so bad that when we found them they returned to stone and were put into the care of Pluto until the inner senshi and shittenou fully trusted each other and then marry it was only then when we fell in love that we were given the stones as you possibly guessed Mercury and Zoisite were the last to marry they wanted to fall in love first luckily it only took 3 years with my help" the elder Venus ended with a smirk.

Tranquility couldn't help but give an eye roll at his loves alternative selfs actions

"Thank you for activating my husbands crystal he will be awake in the next few hours I awoke because of Venus raw emotion when you were hurt prince kind of like our queen awoke in the past but that's a story for another day now I must go find my daughter and speak to her about breaking into her fathers safe" the elder Venus smiled

"Don't reprimand her too much it was our fault we wanted to look at the king's records?" Tranquility said

"Don't worry I won't" and with that, the elder Venus disappeared

"So what do you think of your adult version?" Tranquility smirked

"She's not like myself but then I suppose I have to grow up someday my princess is going to be a queen, my god that means I would be next in line to the throne if anything happened to the royal family including yourself" Venus said horrified she knew she did not have it in her to be queen of the neo silver alliance maybe queen of her planet but that's it.


	37. Chapter 37

**User disclaimer -I do not own sailor moon just a long time fan if I owned it do you really think I'd be writing fan fictions**

Just a quick update I know it's took a while but this chapter was not easy to write and please remember I have a young baby please r and r sayonara

Chapter 37

As Venus and Tranquility walked towards the ready room Venus was thinking, she jumped when Tranquility tapped her shoulder "are you alright?" He asked

Venus nodded "say if anything did happen to your family do you think I would be capable of being queen of the neo silver alliance. To be frank I'm quite immature and don't have a grip on things like my future self and or even my future daughter have." She admitted

"You would make a great queen my love, you have time to mature and time to grow we all do. You have been a great leader since day one and you get on so brilliantly with _all_ the senshi not just the inners" Tranquility surmised

"Only because we grew up together I was reading between the lines with my older self and I realised that things could have been so different it wasn't exactly wine and roses when the Senshi fully United there was a lot of tension and distrust among the senshi until the time of Nehellenia."

Tranquility nodded "there more than likely was Venus they were thrown into a life of fighting when they were meant to be living in a time of peace my mother had promised but it wasn't, because she was not strong enough to keep them out of being transported to the future we have harder times to come Venus you must be positive."

"We were meant to protect them but we are going to fail them at one point I know I can feel it in my bones Tranquility and to be quite frank that terrifies me they may never forgive us" Venus worried and chewed her bottom lip.

"My sister is forgiving and so is 'Dymion I'm sure we will be fine eventually" Tranquility replied.

Venus nodded her nerves were not soothed.

They finally arrived back to the battle room and Venus banished her negative thoughts to the back of her mind she took a few deep breaths and opened the door, they were met with a sea of eyes and were surprised to see them out of uniform except King Endymion so detransformed themselves

"Is sailor Ceres okay?" Serenity asked, Minako nodded in response and then said "yes, she's quite the strong leader"

"You've only got to look at her parents" Hotaru piped up.

"Agreed" Serenity said

Minako nodded and then said "we've run into a snag"

"We know already, the matter of I no longer have a lead shittenou" Mamoru replied solemnly.

"Yes my replacement will have to be approximately the same age and stature as myself and we will slowly have to feed him magic that he can use" Keiichi replied

"The only viable candidate is Lord Maltock" Chronos replied.

"But what about Unazuki-Chan, if you remember Motoki said he didn't want her to get her memories back so young." Xantara stressed

"Some of us were barely 4 when we got our memories back Xantara-chan" Ami replied

"We really should not go against Motoki's wishes but if we make him the new Shitennou leader Unazuki will be collateral we know difficult times are coming so he needs to start training with us as soon as humanly possible," Keiichi said

"I will go back to the past our present and give them their memories I'm not needed yet" Setsuna implied

"I will go with you aunt Setsuna, Unazuki-chan might be a little more relaxed if I come after all she is my best friend" Xantara smiled

There were mixed emotions in the room but they could all see the urgency that the Shittenou would need a leader who had some idea of what they were doing and already knew of the relationships that had formed.

Setsuna and Xantara transformed and soon they were gone

"I just hope Unazuki is not to frightened by the sudden influx of memories," Makoto said.


	38. Chapter 38

**User disclosure- me no own sailor moon just a long time extremely avid fan**

author note- wow another update in not even 2 weeks I'm really proud of that enjoy r and r

Chapter 38

"Are you sure you are ready to take such a big step in your senshi training?" Setsuna asked Xantara, they had arrived back at their home and were getting ready to pay a visit to Motoki and Unazuki

"I have to at one point aunt Setsuna I know it's a scary thought, but I was thinking about it in the time vortex on the way back, Unazuki is my best friend and I think she knows that there is something going on as I have been disappearing a lot and her brother comes round here too often to just be visiting his school friends to do homework the sooner she knows the fewer secrets I have to keep from my best friend." Unazuki intellectually replied.

"Hmmm I suppose so" Setsuna smiled

They got into the car and went to the Furuhata's apartment building they rang the buzzer and Unazuki answered: " _hello who is this?"_ the youngster asked

"It's Xantara and Setsuna" Xantara replied

" _Weeelll we are meant to be having dinner but Motoki-nii San has got confuddled with the recipe so come in"_ the other youngster returned.

They heard the lock undoing and they walked to the lift and went up to the 10th floor and knocked on the door "Setsuna-san, Xantara-chan what a surprise" Motoki said when he opened the door.

"Xantara-chan!" and soon Xantara found herself enveloped in a huge hug

"It's been like 3 weeks since I saw you where have you been? Motoki-nii said you had business away but where could you have been and where's your mama?" The youngster questioned

"I'm okay Unazuki-chan let's just let the adults talk and we will go and play in your room" Xantara suggested, even though the girls were the same age Xantara was a lot more mature than her friend she had been raised in the unknown whereas her friend was pretty innocent she had only attended her parents funeral so didn't have the burden that her big brother had gone through, though he was coping well now.

Unazuki nodded "okay" she replied and they ran down the hall to her room.

Soon it was just Motoki and Setsuna "I take it this is not good news," he said

"No, no nothing like that Motoki, the Senshi and Shittenou are fine. Yumiko and Shin are fine no I am here because Tranquility has fully awakened as the prince of the moon and named you as his successor the only issue is if I give you new powers as the lead Shittenou. Unazuki will regain all of her memories of the moon kingdom."

Motoki fell to the sofa and put his face into his hands "there are no others, can't one of the other shittenou become a leader and I just become an underling?" he asked.

Setsuna shook her head " I am afraid not Motoki the successor had to be around tranquility's age and be of similar stature" Setsuna added gently.

"But she's _so_ young she has been through so much already" Motoki replied gripping his hair.

"Did I ever tell you how young the others were when they retrieved their memories?" Setsuna asked.

Motoki shook his head.

"Some of the girls were barely even 4, you would have us for support and Xantara is having difficulty with coming to terms of Unazuki being kept in the dark."

Motoki closed his eyes and nodded "I suppose."

 **Meanwhile in Unazukis room**

Unazuki gasped as Xantara brought a dead plant back to life "wow Xantara-chan you have powers?"

Xantara nodded "I have a connection with the earth. My powers do extend beyond this but my mother and Aunt Setsuna and likely Motoki-san would not be pleased with me if I wrecked the place." she replied as her wings sprouted out her back she knew this meant trouble.

"Aunt Setsuna" she shouted

Setsuna heard the youngster shout and ran to Unazukis room Motoki was not far behind her.

They burst into the room "Xantara, what were you doing?" Setsuna asked

"I I just thought I'd cheer Unazuki-Chan up and bring her dead plant back to life" Xantara replied

Setsuna looked at Motoki and he gave a reluctant nod "I am so sorry Unazuki-chan" Setsuna said sadly

Motoki bent down to his younger sister "this changes nothing I promise"

"Xantara, are you an angel?" Unazuki questioned Xantara

"Something like that. But all will become clear" she replied

Setsuna stood in front of Motoki and spoke "Motoki Furuhata I dub thee sir Maltock guardian of steel and light take great responsibility in your new role as leader of the Shittenou" Setsuna said and

there was a bright light

Unazuki was blinded by a life before the princess, the Senshi, the Shittenou and the loves shared and then tragedy struck.

Unazuki came to herself. She turned to Setsuna and blinked "Sailor Pluto, you are not at the time gate?" she questioned.

Setsuna shook her head "fate has dealt me a very different hand this time"

"We need to get back to crystal Tokyo, elemental earth crystal power make up," Xantara said and then shouted her call

Setsuna nodded "Pluto crystal power make up"

They both transformed "we need to get back, be prepared" Chibi sailor earth said

They nodded and they all joined hands and teleported to the future


	39. Chapter 39

**User disclaimer- me no own sailor moon just a long time avid fan**

Just a short update for this chapter next comes the big battle so it will take some time to work on please be patient and this chapter makes us approx half way through woohoo read and review sayonara

 **Chapter 39**

"This is crystal Tokyo? How far in the future are we? I do not recognise anywhere" lord Maltock said

"30th Century approximately 882 years from where we are from." Sailor Pluto replied

"882 years?! How the heck do we live that long?" Unazuki asked.

"In a previous timeline, I believe that a great freeze put the world into some kind of stasis many died but the world thrived and." there was a loud bang

Unazuki squealed and ran into Lord Maltocks arms "its okay" he soothed

"She's too young" lord Maltock growled under his breath

"Unazuki-chan, listen to me I know this is scary but remember who you are, you've encountered a lot scarier than this" Chibi Sailor Earth reminded

Unazuki looked directly at her best friend a little girl the same age that had been training since she could walk and probably been in a fair few battles and likely had died once already.

"I guess so Tara-chan" Unazuki untangled herself from her brother she straightened up and Sailor Pluto passes the youngster a white mask

"You can now disguise as any member of the royal court and also if you have to blend in at events where the princess or her court aren't invited even though the sailors can infiltrate there may be a time where their presence is detected." Sailor Pluto said

Unazuki nodded her head in understanding

"I can do this Nii-san" she bravely said

"I know you can Unazuki-chan." lord Maltock said and touched the hilt of his sword in a silent prayer for his little sister and they made the move toward the castle.


	40. Sailor Aries

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with characters**

 **I only own Shin, Yumiko, Xantara and sailor Aries though her untransformed state belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation the Chibi senshi civilian names and the 2nd gen of Outer Senshi.**

Authors note- an idea I came up with while I plan the battle scene please read and review now I must get some sleep.

Thanks to my co-writer Spacesword16 for giving me some help with this

Chapter 40-sailor Aries

The 4 made it back to the castle in one piece after teleporting and had arrived in the war room

"How are you lady Mirai?" Serenity asked

"I will be okay and I am ready to be a lunar shadow again I will protect you even with limited power" The young Lunar shadow returned.

Sailor Hydrus circled the youngster and gave a low whistle "even as a normal before you joined the ranks you are lean and muscular I need to speak to my senshi as 2nd in command I have a suggestion for them, Highness may I request an excuse?" the blonde haired girl with turquoise accents asked

The King nodded having a rough idea of what the youngster was up to "you may leave Ziarre, you have one hour, remember if any of your senshi say no then Small Lady has the final choice whether she will ask that question." Endymion Replied

"Yes, my liege" she replied.

"Why did sailor Hydrus come here instead of Chibiusa or Sailor Ceres?" Chibi sailor earth asked.

"Sailor Carina was having a discussion with her school so I sent small lady to be diplomatic negotiations assistant and sailor Ceres accompanied her they should have returned by now" King Endymion replied

"But, she's five isn't she? How did she influence that?" Lady Mirai asked

"Being the heir of the crown has a lot of sway in that one." Jadeite said.

"I suppose that will" Lord Maltock replied.

20 minutes later the team were talking battle tactics when Sailor Ceres, Sailor Hydrus and Small Lady entered the battle room

Small lady approached Lady Mirai "Lady Mirai, my senshi informed me that you even though you did not voice it in that way you wish to have power is this correct?" Small Lady asked

Lady Mirai nodded and swallowed hard.

"Unazuki kneel." Lord Maltock referral to the girl's civilian name said as he realised what was happening.

The girl nodded "yes nii-san." and she kneeled in front of the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

Sailor Ceres presented Small Lady a crystal and the youngster began to glow as did Lady Mirai and soon the stone was hovering.

"Lady Mirai, I give you the Aries Gem, you will be the first of 12." Small Lady said.

Sailor Pluto gasped "but who will she protect? Small lady has her Senshi and Serenity has hers."

"Outer enemies are always a threat to us, when she is old enough, Lady Mirai and the astrological Senshi are all banded together they will travel the stars, keeping the peace between all the systems and installing the technology so we can communicate with them." King Endymion replied.

"How old are we talking?" Lord Maltock asked.

"The technology will be ready in 6 years, Sailor Aries will be 16 by the time all the Astrological Senshi have banded together. They will be drawn to her so lord Maltock look for a power signature in any of her new friends using this." King Endymion passed lord Maltock a watch "this will sense any power in the new Senshi." King Endymion finished.

They all watched in awe as the Aries crystal entered the youngster's body.

"Lady Mirai call out Aries Crystal power makeup." Sailor Ceres said

"Aries, crystal power makeup!" she called out.

In a flash of ribbons and colors. In the youngster's place was a girl who did not look anything like the 10-year-old who came into the castle in her place was a teen of about 15 years old.

"The Astrological gems advance ageing to about the age of 15-16 until the crystal holder reaches that age when she dehenshins she will be back to the 10-year-old who walked in here." King Endymion said.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi?" the girl asked giving herself the once over her sailor outfit were the colors of fire a gold tiara on her forehead and wings on her back.

Sailor Chibi Earth nodded. "your life just got a lot more complicated."

The young teen produced a flame in her hand and flew up and lit the candles above her she then stared into the flame.

"The enemy draws near." and then she recoiled from her trance-like state extinguishing the flame in front of her.

"Death Phantom" King Endymion answered

"She has the power of foresight?!" Lord Maltock gasped

"Yes, while she's in the transformed state it's heightened. When she is civilian it remains dormant. Unless there is an immediate threat to her or Serenity the astrological Senshi will appear by her side if anything was to happen to her Senshi." King Endymion said.

There was a bang outside "it looks like you will get to test your new powers sooner than we planned" Sailor Hydrus said.

Sailor Aries nodded "I'm ready."


	41. Chapter 41

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon and friends**

 ** _Author notes I know it's not long but hope it brings your hope that I'm still working as best as I can on this story Read and review Ja_**

 **Chapter 41**

When they got outside they all noticed it felt more ominous than it previously had been sailor Aries eyes glossed over "the darkness approaches, protect the queen and princess there is nothing more valuable than they"

"Why doesn't she have full control?" lord Maltock asked the future king

"She's been a Sailor senshi one day and is the first astrological Senshi in over 2000 years, because they were the queens secret Senshi none of us knew much about them" Sailor Pluto replied

"All we really knew is that they existed" Sailor Cosmos put in

When the air got colder the Warriors were finding it difficult to even breathe when Sailor Cosmos got her Scepter out and it placed a protective barrier over all of them and had the oxygen they all desperately needed attacks could get out but none in

The fire raged, thunder roared, light emitted, water vortexed and energy blasted they would win this fight but at what cost?

Nemesis roared as the powerful attacks hit him these Senshi were much more powerful than the one's in the previous timeline and there was more of them at least 4 times more from what his twisted mind could find they seemed older and more importantly prepared for this

He was weakened and that irked him as he let out a roar shattering the barrier that Cosmos had formed.

"Fall back!" King Endymion roared

They all ran into the castle

Pluto did a headcount as did Sailor earth

"Where's Small Lady, Prince Endymion and the Princess" alarm bells rung


	42. Chapter 42

**Still don't own sailor moon boooo**

 _ **A/N-sorry short update but I am still working on this story just its getting difficult right now.**_

Chapter 42

Sailor Cosmos awoke first she looked around and noticed eternal sailor chibi moon clinging to her with a death grip.

Tuxedo Kamen was also unconscious

She smiled this was her _family_ well Small Lady would be the addition to her already large family just how much bigger was her family going to get?

She shook her head none of that mattered now but she still did have to concentrate on the love she shared with everyone Nemesis was trying to get in her mind she knew what he wanted to do somehow her elder self (Neo-Queen Serenity of the current timeline they are in) had passed over some of her memories from her timeline

Sailor Cosmos was furious at what Nemesis had done to _**her**_ baby girl

" _That's it let the anger control you"_ Nemesis hissed

Sailor Cosmos eyes flung open "you won't take me to be your damn twisted queen I am Princess Serenity and I am Sending you back to the Negahell you came from." Sailor Cosmos confirmed with Determination evident in her eyes.

At this eternal chibi moon and Tuxedo Kamen awoke.

"Where are we?" the youngest of the three asked.

"I think we are somewhere in an alternate universe I can feel the others but they feel worlds off" Sailor Cosmos murmured.

"You will never escape From my grips your family will die by my hand Sailor moon" Nemesis mocked Haughtily his voice rusty from disuse.

Sailor Cosmos snorted "I am not Sailor Moon, that was my mother from long long ago I am the queen of the stars or better known to you as the oncoming storm Sailor Cosmos, your worst nightmare" She replied sounding bored.

This was going to shock this Negabeast he had just trifled with the wrong Senshi.

"WHAT" Nemesis bellowed.

"Now, now that's not how we address royalty is it?" she smirked.

"Get behind me Chibi moon, Endymion this Ghastly planet is mine."

"Serenity, you're going to get yourself killed," Tuxedo Kamen said as he transformed into Endymion.

"No, you two will be killed if you don't do as your told now, please protect our baby 'Endymion, " She said her cornflower eyes glancing down to Chibi moon and then giving him a longing kiss.

"But Mama, I can fight" the young girl replied.

"I know you can love, but Mama needs to banish this Enemy on her own this is an Enemy from before you were even a sparkle in your dad's eyes" Sailor Cosmos replied sounding much older and Mature.

Eternal Sailor Chibi moons eyes filled with tears but she put her head down in defeat and got behind her future mother "when I say Fight, do it with all your might" Endymion whispered to the girl who nodded.

"Silver Moonlight triple beauty" Sailor Cosmos shouted the roar from the attack was so loud that Chibi moon and Endymion had to sign and they Joined to attack.

"Endymion" and then all went black.


	43. secrets uncovered

**User disclaimer- nope still don't own sailor moon**

 ** _A/N so here's chapter 43 or chapter 20 of black moon arc so we are approaching the end of this torturous arc_** ** _finally._**

 ** _If anyone has any ideas on how to do Death busters with prof tomoe already dead please pm me or find me on Tumblr my name is on my profile_**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE LOVE_**

Chapter 43

Complete silence filled her ears as a single tear slipped down her tan cheek she wanted her baby home, she wanted her safe, it was late at night and everyone who hadn't been taken by wise man was in bed.

"Serenity" she murmured as more tears stung her eyes as she went to her daughters and her loves room. The pillow still smelled of her.

Setsuna was normally a strong woman, but she had never been apart from her girl this long it had been a week, she could still just barely feel the fear in the young girl's heart so that kept her belief strong her daughter would come home no matter how much pain it took.

Her eyes filled with resolve she would go to the shrine of the moon and pray, pray like she had never done.

She teleported and landed on the moon and her throat tightened to see it fully restored she would tell Serenity but not yet. Maids busied themselves as Pluto entered the building an older woman approached her and her eyes softened.

"Marina" she murmured and the woman embraced her.

"Blessed Selena, you're the first one we've seen in years where's her highness?" Marina asked.

"As you know my queen fell in the first wave of the unpleasantness after she sent us away, her daughter was reborn and then she was put on my doorstep at not even 12 hours old." she's now almost 16 and fighting I've not seen her in a week. I came to use the prayer room."

"Of course" Marina nodded, her eyes wide with fear for the moon princess as she lead Pluto to the Prayer room.

As Pluto walked she noticed the layout of the castle had changed somewhat all of the Senshi Quarters were now in the same hall. Whereas previously they were on the opposite ends of the castle.

The prayer room had thankfully stayed in the same position as it had been previously as Sailor Pluto opened the door she smiled it was just how she remembered it.

the room was vast. In the center of the room was a gently pulsing crystal working in time to her daughters heartbeat. It was strong but it was wounded had Chibiusa and Mamoru been hurt?

She slowly walked to the crystal and saw 3 long haired humanoid figures already there she couldn't recognize them.

"Who are you and why are you in my daughter's prayer room" she demanded

"Mother?" the startled dark haired woman turned.

Sailor Pluto stared into ruby eyes that matched and her hand flew to her mouth it was her eldest daughter the one she had to give up for adoption when she was just barely 17 years old because of her duty. "Tokemi-chan?" she managed to murmur

and then her world went black.

The two others sprung into action "that wasn't the reaction I was expecting surely she would have foresaw this?" the white haired man asked as he picked the woman up.

"Timelines are always changing little brother when you were small and ended up in my mothers care you filled the hole in her heart that would have been me. She was duty bound and so young when she had me I do not hate her for what she did she gave me what she could with a fantastic life with my adoptive family I knew she would come for me one day I just wish it was in better circumstances. Artemis, Luna I will leave her in your care until I return please take care of my mama." Tokemi said and disappeared to get her father and rescue her baby sister, her future brother in law and her future niece.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything silly" Luna murmured.

Tokemi arrived at the mansion and smiled her mother and family had done well she walked past a room and knew it was hers she could feel her mothers energy in waves.

She opened the door quietly and approached the sleeping figure in the bed and gently began prodding him "Papa, Papa" she whispered.

Shin snorted and replied "Go back to bed Xantara-chan" when his eyes flew open Xantara didn't call him Papa she called him uncle.

He came face to face with someone who looked like his wife but seemed older as Setsuna had to be reborn.

"There's no way you are my daughter, I would have known."

"No, mother couldn't tell you it would have destroyed you I have no time to explain but right now we need to rescue Serenity, Endymion and Small lady"

 ** _So another twist in time please please please let me know what you think thank you and goodnight_**


	44. Chapter 44

**User Disclaimer- Nope still don't own sailor moon**

 ** _Author note 1- This chapter has taken a major dark turn let me know if you love or Hate also this chapter is rated M._**

 ** _OH AND SHOUT OUT TO NINJETTE TWITCH, TORI-LEE KEENE, AYA FAULKNER, PHILLYNZ AND BEEJ88 FOR BEING ALWAYS THERE I LOVES YOU_**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE LOVE_**

 ** _A/N Protector Eidolon is Sailor Plutos other half in this story I've forgot what I call him now haha_**

Chapter 44

Sailor Chronos and Shadow Protector Eidolon jumped into the Time vortex fighting off shadow demons to get to their sister/daughter.

The time vortex was dangerous, dark and down right foreboding. The Protector remembered why Pluto Absolutely Detested this place and why she preferred to be at the gate in the Moon Castle.

They found her cowered over two still bodies. The bodies looked so broken. The smaller of the two, her pink bunny hairstyle no longer neat, but messy and dull like all life had been taken out of it just like the body it, was one nasty sight but this was still Serenity's Baby.

The man looked like he had taken a massive blow. His black hair was messy, his deep blue eyes closed. His face ashen and his chest had a large hole in it. The Golden Crystal suddenly began glowing and was trying to fix their broken bodies so they at least looked at peace if Serenity could not bring them back.

Serenity looked on as her lover's and daughter's bodies tried to repair themselves her crystal blue eyes shining with tears as her crystal remained dormant she just wanted to save them.

Their hearts broke to see such a sad sight "Endymion, Small Lady, please come back to me"

Eidolon could only stare. The boy he had helped raise was dead. He fell to his knees and sobbed, "they can't do this, the enemy can't have won."

"I killed him daddy, I killed nemesis alone as he took what meant most to me."

"Serenity?" Sailor Chronos croaked

"Mama?" Serenity replied. Chronos shook her head.

"No hon, I'm your big sister. Mom had me at barely seventeen but she had to give me up until you came along. I was hoping the Reunion would be happier, but Mama's resting at the castle she fainted at the sight of me and didn't even recognize Artemis and Luna as she was so wrapped up in grief."

"Castle?"

"The moon castle was restored when you destroyed Metallia," she explained.

"Endymion!" The unnatural screech only could have come from a mother. Sailor Chronos whipped her head round.

"Sailor Earth!" She was astonished how could someone who could not control time have gotten into the vortex? Who was astonished here...

"I'm connected to each portal of this earth otherworldly or not as the earth was once part of me." Sailor Earth spoke her voice thick with emotion.

They surrounded around the bodies and held each other as they prayed for the golden crystal to work.

Before they could blink the bodies disappeared

"Endymion, Small Laddyyyyy!" the scream that came from the moon princess was soul destroying.

"No, No, No" Sailor Earth began to sob and Eidolon wrapped his arms around the distraught earth queen and his baby girl.

Sailor Chronos had to steady herself and bite her tears away. No. This was their moment. She'd only been back in their lives a short time and she wasn't family yet.

"Of course you are." The voice turned heads. Sailor Pluto had returned. "We need to return to the Moon castle." Her voice was firm but Serenity could feel the raging emotional turmoil in Pluto's body.

"The prayer room." Eidolon finally found his voice. Pluto nodded as she took Sailor Chronos' hand. This woman was her daughter even though now she was physically younger. And she would be damned if the woman made herself a solitary guardian because of duty. She made that mistake before and would be damned if she let Tokemi do the same.

As they arrived at the moon castle into the prayer room there were two crystal coffins one small and one large. They held the bodies of the two fallen. The other Senshi and the shittenou had already been summoned to say goodbye.

Kunzite had changed into the moon prince, a person he hadn't seen in a long time.

Tranquility had trouble keeping himself together. He'd lost his master and niece and didn't know where to look. Had they been taken to the galaxy cauldron to be reborn? He certainly hoped so.

As the Elysion priestess joined them her eyes filled with tears. They joined hands and said a silent prayer, after the first prayer the 2 moon royal siblings walked to the coffins and prayed they would be sent to the cauldron as they finished the first procession Serenity collapsed in Sailor Chronos arms she couldn't make it to her mother.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head the last words she heard was "NO, I refuse to lose my baby sister she's all I have left bloodwise" the voice was Tranquility's she smiled and let the darkness take her. They would be safe now she was gone.

The younger Senshi sobbed at the loss of what kept them together Venus screamed history was repeating itself.

Would they ever get out of this vicious cycle?


	45. Chapter 45

**User disclaimer- no still don't own sailor moon**

 _ **As always thanks to my dearest friend Littlewolf95 and the wonderful people I speak to on a daily basis Beej88, Tori-lee keene, phillynz, Ninjettetwitch, Aya Faulkner. Revy679 and a shoutout to my beta Tori-lee keene for being my awesome beta after I agonized over this for days**_

Chapter 45

"Serenity!" the mother's cry was unmistakable.

A mother's grief for the death of her child is difficult to describe the senses can be dulled or can be amplified tenfold as we are about to experience.

Sailor Pluto sobbed as she grabbed Serenity into her arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Setsuna cradled Serenity in her arms and stroked her blonde hair. Tears broke free from the normally stoic Senshi. Her baby had gone. The death of her soul bonded and daughter had been too much for her small body

Everyone, Senshi, Shittenou and protectors were in varying states of emotions.

Tranquility scrambled to Serenity's side and willed his crystal to appear. He was begging through stinging and foggy eyes for his sister to live but the crystal remained dormant. His sister was gone and so was their future.

A hard, crystal clear substance formed around Serenity, Endymion and small lady. "The silver crystal has reached one of its higher potentials encasing its protector and her family " Luna spoke. Sailor Chronos held her younger sister tightly.

"But who can activate her Crystal, Chibiusa is dead as is Mamoru and I only have a damned half Silver Crystal," Tranquility said glaring at the useless stone.

Then quicker than a flash of light Sailor Chronos disappeared.

"I hope she doesn't go to a future where they don't have powers. That could royally screw things over." Eidolon said, figuring out what his eldest daughter had done.

Sailor Chronos travelled to the time door praying to find the right future she knew. In one of them there was lady hope. She came to the last one. "Of course it would be the most obvious one," she muttered as she jumped into the timeline and found Sasuke playing with some old cars his father must have given him from his own childhood the toys had miraculously survived.

"Where is your sister, I need you both its a matter of urgency." sailor Chronos asked.

"Chibiusa? I thought she went with the younger versions of mom and dad" Sasuke said his gold eyes filling with tears.

"No, No Natsuki, Chibiusa is fine" she tried to soothe

"Liar!" in a flurry of silver and gold energy Sasuke flew towards sailor Chronos

"SASUKE!" the voice was strong yet firm. In a platinum glow Natsuki appeared wide-eyed and startled. "My power is awakening, is that good or bad? And who are you?"

"Sailor Chronos, or Tokemi as a civilian. I'm Pluto's oldest daughter."

Sailor Gaia walked into the room "Sailor Chronos where is Small Lady?"

"Uhh, the thing being" sailor Chronos hesitantly replied. Natsuki then put two and two together and her eyes brightened significantly

"We've been flickering for a while; our parents are not dead and neither is Chibiusa just comatose. They need mine and Sasuke's power to bring them back" Natsuki replied

"It all makes sense now" Sailor Gaia murmured

"What?" all three replied

"The dread I felt I finally have my connection to lady hope as do you Chronos" sailor Gaia's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Eh?" the three again spoke in unison

"Look at our names. We are the new Goddess of Hope's guardians."

 _ **So yeah I know I'm ending this annoyingly on another cliffy but my minds gone nope no more**_


End file.
